In the Beginning
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: God created the heavens and...wait! Wrong beginning! How did Bugs and Lola ever become a pair? Well, this will answer your question! Please R&R!
1. Before the movie

Y'all know the deal, I don't own the Looney Tunes, WB does. And anything else that may pop up doesn't belong to me. (P.S. you'll know when you read them.) However there are a few characters here and there that are mine! All mine! Ahem…excuse me. By the way, Honey Bunny fans be warned! You're gonna hate dis! (It's nothing personal, so don't come at me with torches and pitchforks!) On wit da show! Before The Movie 

It's been a while since the Looney Tunes were in theaters. That's when they, the people at WB, decided to make a movie. This movie was Space Jam which would star Bugs Bunny with Michael Jordan (Or is it the other way around, hmmm….)

Prior to the making of the movie, Bugs had been having some personal trouble (Particularly in his love life). It seems that the love he and his wife, Honey, had wasn't as strong anymore.

For example, Bugs came home and found Honey engaged in a phone call. The weird thing about it was how she was talking…

"Yeah…oh yeah. But babe, how are we gonna pull this off? I mean I haven't gotten any papers back. The suspense is killing me! I'm disparate to get out of this noose," just then she noticed that Bugs was there, "Uh…I gotta go bye!"

"Who where ya talkin' to?" asked Bugs.

"Nobody," answered Honey unconvincingly.

"Yeah right Hon. You've been acting weird lately, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing's wrong," she answered as she went into the kitchen.

"Somethin's up alright. She can't fool me," thought Bugs to himself as he concocted a plan.

What Bugs decided to do was to hire a private detective. He figured it would be the best thing to do. The detective followed Honey around. Until one day he followed her to a clinic. This clinic was for cosmetic surgery. When he was inside, he saw Honey go into a surgeon's office. He approached carefully and peeked inside. Honey was sitting on the desk talking to the doctor. The doctor was this well built brown rabbit. He had light brown eyes and dark black hair. He and Honey were in a very intimate conversation. The detective was able to hear a few of the things that they were saying…

"Alright Hon, so did you get the papers?" asked the rabbit.

"They're right here Bob. Pretty soon I'm going to be single again!" said Honey.

"Then you and me get together. This is going to be marvelous! I just got a beach house in Miami and we can leave this place behind and start anew."

"Yeah. My life is finally going to be all I ever wanted it to be!" said Honey as she grabbed Bob and kissed him deeply.

The detective was able to snap a few pictures of this. He leaved to go show Bugs. Bugs was not at all pleased. Who would be? Later that day Bugs came home and found his wife, Honey, packing her things.

"Where do ya tink your goin'?" he asked coolly.

"I'm leaving you Bugs, for good. We had our laughs but I think its time we start seeing other people."

"In case ya haven't noticed, we're married not dating. You just can't leave me like dat. I know you're seeing someone else."

"That doesn't matter. He's such a great guy," she started to daydream and kind of forgot who she was talking to, "He's young, sexy, rich, and a doctor (sighs) he even has his own beach house, now that's my kind of guy. Oh my Bob!"

"But I got a beach house, too! What's dat guy got dat I aint got!" yelled Bugs.

"Well for one thing, he doesn't dress in drag! He's handsome and refined. (Sigh) He also makes more money than you do!" shot back Honey.

"I can't believe you! You're leaving me, your husband, for some big Quack!"

"He isn't no Daffy Duck!"

"How did you even meet dis guy?"

"That's none of your business!"

"None of my business! I'm your husband darn it!" he yelled than he remembered, "that time you had your plastic surgery…that's where you met him isn't it!"

"Huh! Well…GOODBYE! I don't need you! I just got the divorce papers and my life couldn't be better!" she said as she stormed out of the house.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" he yelled back with rage and pain in his voice.

This took a deep toll on Bugs. He fell into a state of depression. He didn't know what to do. His good friend off-screen, Daffy, noticed his behavior.

"Bugs, are you OK?" asked Daffy.

"No Daff. I just can't get over her. She broke my heart and tossed it to the dogs," said Bugs solemnly.

"Why don't you move on? She doesn't deserve a guy like you. You should find someone who appreciates you for who you are."

"You're right. But, I just can't get her outta my head. Like it was my fault you know."

"Don't go blaming yourself. You're not the one who told her to cheat on you."

"(Sigh) I guess so."

"C'mon Bugs! You're not the sulking type. Get up and find a new girl. It would be easy for a guy like you."

"A guy like me? I dunno…what Honey said to me really hurt my pride and self-esteem. Am I really a good guy?"

"I'm telling you, you are, even though I despise you for it! If it's coming from me then it must be true! If you wont believe me then you'll have to figure it out for yourself."

In other news…

The Movie was going to go into production. The writers were still writing the script. The director, however, wanted to get under way. He started the auditions for roles in the movie. The writers often went to the auditions to get ideas for the story. In the auditions, the toons acted out a monologue and played a little one on one with Michael Jordan. But, since most of them couldn't play, the director had to settle for the ones that could a least dribble the ball.

The casting director was making some final casts for the toon actors when she noticed something, 99 of toons where guys! She went to the director to address this issue. She suggested that auditions should be held for female cartoon characters. The director responded, "There aren't that many, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to hold auditions." So there was a banner placed over the Shleisinger Gym saying, "Auditions for Female Toon Actresses".

J.C. the Wabbit: Yo! A. Penelope Quill, I honestly have nothing against you, but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But, I have my preferences and Lola is and always will be the best in my book. You read at your own risk, you can't say I didn't warn you!


	2. New Girl in Town

New Girl In Town 

"Auditions for Female Toon Actresses"

The banner caught the attention of a tan rabbit, which happened to be passing by the gym.

 "Auditions? I wonder for what?" wondered Lola.

"Hey Lola! Are you trying out?" asked Petunia Pig, her good friend.

"I don't know. They're probably not looking for a girl like me. Aren't you going to try out?"

"Nah! I may be a Looney Tune but I prefer to pursue a different career. I've been studying to be a doctor."

"Really? That's great! I say go for it girlfriend!"

"Thanks. But you should try out miss starlet-in-training."

"Like I said I don't think they're looking for a tomboy like me. But, I would like to see Michael Jordan! He's my hero! Maybe I'll go look for him and get his autograph."

"So, you're thinking of sneaking in? Kinda risky, dontcha think?"

Lola ran up to a tree and swung onto a branch.

"Risky is my middle name!" she said as she climbed through the window.

"I didn't know she had a middle name."

            Lola sneaked into the hallway. She walked down the hallway carefully. She ducked and hid behind things if she saw someone coming.

"OK now lets see, If I were a basketball superstar where would I be?" wondered Lola aloud.

She found a gymnasium where a tall, baldheaded man was making some foul shots.

"Michael!" squealed Lola as hearts filled her eyes. She skipped up to him and handed him a pen and notepad. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure. To whom should I make it out to?" asked Michael

"Lola. Lola Bunny"

"Here ya go. So, you're here for the auditions?"

"Well…not really. I just came to see you."

"I'm flattered. So, you like basketball?

"Like? I love basketball!"

"You wanna play a little one on one? First one to score 10 wins."

"With you? It'd be an honor!"

            They began to play. Michael, being a star, was playing greatly but Lola was keeping up with him. He scored and she scored. Back and forth the game went. The game was up 9-8, with Michael in the lead. Just then Lola kicked it up to high gear and was able to move swiftly and dunked the ball, winning the game. Being a rabbit has its advantages, doesn't it?

"Girl, you got game," said Michael

"Thanks!" said Lola

"Bravo! Bravo!" said the director, Mr. Pytka, as he interrupted the two. "Miss, what is your name?"

"Lola Bunny."

"Well, miss Bunny. Have you ever thought about a career in the movies?"

"Yes I have. That's why I graduated from the Looniversity for."

"Your just the kind of girl I was looking for. Come with me to discuss the contract."

In the office…

"So Lola, you've graduated from the Looneversity? Can you tell me about that," asked Mr. Pytka.

"Well, I graduated on a combined athletic and academic scholarship. Forgive me if I boast!" she answered

"Wow, not only is she sporty, but she's smart too. Not to mention modest."

"Thanks Mr. Pytka. The funny thing about it was that I didn't think you guys were looking for a girl like me."

"Lucky thing you came! Oh, you must meet the rest of the cast!" said Mr.Pytka as he led her out of the office to the gym where the rest of the cast was looking at the script.

Mr. Pytka caught the attention of the cast.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet the newest member of the cast, Ms. Lola Bunny!"

All the guys were wide eyed. And did the classic Tex wolf howl.

"AAAAAOOOOOOOOGA!"

Lola just cocked an eyebrow. Her temper was rising but she kept her cool.

Bugs was among those love struck toons. Then Daffy said to him…

"Here's your chance!"

Bugs then gathered his confidence and zoomed to her and said…

"Hey there doll. My name is Bugs Bunny. You know how to play hoops?"

At that point she was about to explode. But she answered sarcastically…

"Oh no! I can't play such a hard and male dominated sport! But I'll try! Can you show me?" she said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Sure doll."

The toons cleared the court for them. Bugs then got a ball and dribbled it.

"Wow! Can I try?" said Lola.

"Here ya go." He said as he passed the ball. She caught it and started to dribble with one hand.

"Is this how you do it?" she asked

"Yeah that's right."

"Or maybe like this," she said as she switched hands, "Or maybe like this," she said as she started to dribble between her legs.

"That's pretty good," said Bugs kind of surprised, "Now try to get it past me and into the basket."

"Oh my! That's seems so hard! But, here I go!" she said as she zoomed past him, causing him to spin, and dunked the ball. Bugs was all twisted up. She approached him and said…

"Don't ever call me doll." She said coolly and blew her ears out of her face.

The rest of the toon just laughed at Bugs. Bugs couldn't help but laugh himself. He was more surprised than embarrassed. He didn't feel too bad about it cause even he could admit when he's been beaten, particularly by a girl like Lola.

"Whoa! What a woman!" said Bugs to himself.

Daffy then came to his side and said, "Ha! You've been beaten by a chick! So how does it feel to be rejected?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," said Bugs in a dazed voice.

"Huh?"

The director then called for a meeting of the cast. They gathered on the benches to listen to what he had to say.

"Alright people, we just got a change in the script. The writers are writing it as we speak."

"Why are they changing the scwipt?" asked Elmer Fudd.

"It seems that our writers have just gotten inspired and had to make some additions to the script."

"Probably by the rabbit's little rendezvous!" said Daffy. The cast started to laugh while Bugs chuckled and Lola looked away.

"Now now! Can we have a little order here?" said the director as he held back his laughter.

Just then a writer came in with a few scripts and handed them out.

"What! I don't even come in 'till scene seven! I demand a rewrite!" complained Daffy.

"I get hit on my head! Oh gwacious! Then sqwuished by a Monstar! Am I going to have a double?" asked Elmer.

"I get to referee! Oh I'm all a twitter!" said Marvin the Martian, "But, I don't get zap anyone, oh drat!"

Bugs was looking over his script and noticed that he had to rescue Lola, then she had to kiss him. "Oh brudder!" he said to himself. Then he looked over to Lola, who also saw him then quickly looked away. "I guess she noticed, too." He read on then saw that at the third to last scene he had to kiss her. "Well…I don't mind da kissing. But da problem is she will. I got to do something about dis," he said to himself.

At the end of the day, Bugs looked for Lola. He found her leaving the gym.

"Hey," he called after her.

"Oh. Hi," she answered.

"Listen, umm, sorry about what happened back there."

"It's OK. You didn't know. I'm used to it by now. You wont believe how many times I get that treatment! I just hope you learned your lesson."

"Oh, definitely! (Pause) Friends?" he said as he offered his hand in truce.

"Sure," she said taking his hand.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

As he walked towards his car he said to himself…

"Phew! Now dat dats taken care of, I can go home wit a clear conscious."

As Lola walked to her car she thought to herself…

"No one's ever apologized to me like that before. That was really sweet of him. Hold on Lola! Don't let your guard down yet! Not until you are sure of him."


	3. Getting to know you

Getting To Know You 

The next day they begin to read over the script aloud. They were also practicing their entrances and choreography. That was taking quite a while. When Lola's scene came up, Bugs became a little nervous. He was wondering what Lola would do to him.

Michael: Has anyone here ever played basketball?

Lola: Umm, I have.

Then the director gave some pointers.

"All right that was good. Now Lola, I want you to come in like this and then while you say your next line bounce the ball once then stop right here. You introduce yourself and give your hand like this. Then Bugs will come and take it. Be a little flirty with him but not too much. Ok lets take it from Michael's cue!"

Michael: Has anyone here ever played basketball?

Lola: Umm, I have. (She walks up and all the guys turn.) I'd like to try out for the team. (She bounced the ball. Then she tucked it under her arm.) Hi, my name is Lola Bunny. (She said as she gave her hand.)

Bugs: (He zoomed in and shook her hand with both of his) Lola?

Lola: (giggles) yes?

Bugs: Hello (Sucks in his breath to make his chest seem bigger and buffer.) Eh, my name is…(then burps on her) BUGS! (Lola then turns away then giggles. Bugs clears his throat.) You wanna play a little one on one, doll?

Lola: (Then flames fill her eyes) Doll?

Bugs: (with hearts in his eyes) Uh huh.

Lola: On the court…(imitating Bugs) BUGS!

Then the director butts in…

"Cut! Ok that was great people! Now Bugs…(Whistle blows)…oh! Time for lunch!"

Everyone zoomed out like a herd of buffalo and headed for the mess hall.

When Bugs and Daffy got their lunches, they noticed Lola sitting by herself.

"Hey Bugs, why don't you go over there and flirt a little," suggested Daffy

"I dunno," answered Bugs.

"C'mon!" he said as he pushed Bugs towards her then ran away. Lola looked up.

"Umm, you don't mind if I sit here do ya?" he asked

"No, go right ahead."

"So…how's it going wit the acting?"

"Well, it's my first movie so I'm a little nervous."

"I tink you're doing great."

"Really? Mr. Pytka was always talking to me that it made me feel like I wasn't doing good enough."

"Oh no. He's a director; it's his job to boss us around. Don't feel to bad cause he does it to all of us."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well you would know. You've worked with so many directors in the past. What was it like working with Chuck Jones?"

"Chuck? Oh he was great! But he was very precise that it sometimes got on my nerves."

"I can imagine! But, it was worth it wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah! I'll have to say Rabbit of Seville and What's Opera Doc? Are some of my best cartoons."

"Oh I loved those! When you put the growth formula on Elmer and the flowers popped out! Oh man I was dieing!"

Daffy was overhearing their conversation. He thought, "Enough with the small talk Bugs!" He tried to get Bugs' attention by throwing a pea at him. Bugs ignored it. Then Daffy got a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at Bugs. But he missed and hit Lola instead, right in the face. Lola then wiped it off her face and glared at Daffy. "Whoops?" he said. Lola then grabbed a tomato and threw it at Daffy and hit him square on the beak, making a mess. Daffy then took his tray then threw it at Lola. The food splattered all over the place hitting everyone around.

"Food fight!" everyone yelled.

The food was flying all over the place. Then Mr. Pytka came into the hall. "Hey! Stop!" He yelled. Everyone stopped. "Can you guys grow up!" then all the toons looked at each other, smiled, then responded "No!" as they chucked food at him. He then joined the fight.

The battle raged on. The mess hall certainly earned its name. Lola then ran out of the hall, followed by Bugs. They were laughing.

"Man! I'm covered in coleslaw!"

"Oh Yeah? I got tuna salad in my hair!"

"You look good enough to eat!" they laughed some more. They walked down the hall. They approached a stairwell and climbed down.

"Just a typical day right?" said Bugs.

"When you're a toon," answered Lola.

Just then a 'Beep beep' was heard. They looked up and quickly moved out of the way for Roadrunner to zoom down the stairs.

"That was close," said Bugs.

Then Wile E. Coyote came running down the stairs. He zoomed by and caused Lola to loose her balance. Bugs reacted quickly by grabbing her and swinging her towards him. She crashed into him and he bumped into the wall. She was in his arms and in his face, a little too close though. Their eyes were wide and staring at each other's eyes. Their lips were a centimeter apart. They stared for what seemed forever until they both snapped out of it and realized how close they were. They pulled apart and avoided the other's face.

"Umm, thanks," said Lola nervously.

"No problem," he answered nervously.

They continued walking down the stairs in silence, avoiding eye contact. They reached another hallway and entered the bathroom, respectively. (Meaning Lola went into the ladies room and Bugs went into the men's room, duh!)

Bugs splashed some water on his face and dried his face with a paper towel.

"What's going on? I feel different. I feel…happy. I haven't felt like dis in a long time. But…dose eyes of hers. They're so…beautiful and full of life," he said to himself.

Lola was fixing herself up in front of the mirror.

"That was an awkward and sticky yet romantic moment. Why am I being so clumsy all of a sudden? But I can't stop thinking about his eyes, they were so full of pain, I could sense it. Like he had been hurt badly. I feel sorry for him."

The rest of the day they avoided eye contact. By the end of the day everyone had left to his or her homes. Bugs was in his car driving home when he decided to go to his favorite place. It was off a deserted road near the highway that led to a lake. He went there anytime he wanted to be alone and undisturbed. This lake was small but at night it reflected the moon beautifully, so he felt at peace.

He left the radio on the light station and got out of his car. He sat on the hood of the car and looked out onto the lake.

"Dere's something about dat girl dats got my goin' crazy. Besides da fact dat she's one heck of a knockout. She can be dead serious then all bubbly. Her personality, I feel like I've known it all my life. One tings for sure, she's completely honest with me, and I really appreciate dat.

That's something that Honey didn't have. She did at first but then she lost it. I dunno why she left me. Was it because I'm not buff or sexy? Well dat was low of her ta be based on looks and da size of da paycheck! Well enough of dis! I'm tired of sulking over her! Let bygones be bygones! I'm moving on!"

He looks at the moon and starry sky. The brightness and beauty of the sky reminded him of something.

"(Sighs) Dose eyes of hers. I just can't stop thinking about them. I can't stop thinking about her, Lola. Could it be? Am I…do I… I tink…I tink I'm in love."

The next day, Bugs wasn't as gloomy. Could it be that being preoccupied with the movie making was keeping his mind of his troubles? Or was it something else?

Wink, wink!

To Divagurl277, I know the feeling, I watched Space Jam about 10 times everyday after school the first month I got it. I LOVE THAT MOVIE!


	4. Discovery

Discovery 

            Throughout the making of the movie, Bugs began to realize his feelings for Lola. And as he spent more time with her, his feelings became stronger. Yet, he wasn't ready to tell her how he felt. He was kind of scared of how she would react. Would she love him back? Would she reject him? Was she even available? These questions tortured his mind.

It was lunchtime again and when he looked for a place to sit, he couldn't find Lola.

"Hmm, dat's strange," He thought, "I know she's here today. Oh well. Hey! Daffy isn't here either."

He finished his lunch quickly and then wandered around. He found himself at the gym. Inside there was the sound of a basketball bouncing. It was Lola, Daffy, and Michael. They were shooting foul shots. Then Lola noticed Bugs come in.

"Hey there Bugs! This is perfect! Now we have enough for a game!" she said.

"I get dibs on Michael!" said Daffy quickly pulling Michael to his side.

"Daffy, I would like to keep my arm, thank you," said Michael as he massaged his shoulder.

"Don't get to cocky Duck. Lola and I can make a pretty good team," said Bugs as he approached them.

"OK. Full court game; team with the highest points when the bell rings wins. Agreed?" said Lola.

"Agreed," said the guys.

After Bugs beat Daffy at rock-paper-scissors, Bugs and Lola got possession of the ball. She passed the ball to him then he dribbled to the basket but Michael stole the ball and dashed to the other basket. Lola dashed after him but couldn't make it in time for Michael shot and scored two points. Bugs then passed the ball to Lola then she dashed to the basket but Daffy blocked her path. She quickly passed the ball to Bugs who tried a shot and missed. Lola beat Michael to the ball and shot of the side for two points. Then Michael passed the ball to Daffy and he ran for his basket.

"Watch this!" he said as he tried a shot from half court but the ball didn't make it because Bugs jumped and used his ears to catch the ball and pass it to Lola.

"Nice try Daff," said Bugs.

She dribbled to the basket but Michael guarded. She did some fancy footwork and was able to escape and dunk the ball. Daffy then came to pass the ball to Michael. He ran for the basket and shot from the foul line. The game went on. Few minutes later they were tied. Daffy and Michael had possession of the ball. Lola was blocking Daffy. She managed to steal the ball from him and passed it to Bugs. He ran for the basket with Michael on his tail. He jumped up into the air from half court and it was a slow-motion moment. He was inches from the basket when…BUZZ! He stopped in mid-air and plummeted to the ground.

"Ouch! I definitely got da boom, but not da shakalaka!" said Bugs.

"That was graceful!" said Lola who was laughing. She helped him up.

"Nice try Bugs," said Daffy with a grin on his face.

"Good game you guys," said Michael, "You two do make a good team."

They returned to the salt mines. Making a movie isn't that easy. When the day was done, Bugs went to his car where he heard a voice. He turned around and saw that it was Granny.

"Hi Granny," said Bugs.

"Hello there dear. Listen I want you to come over my house with the others. There is something I want to show you kids," said Granny.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later."

Bugs arrived at Granny's house. Daffy just parked his car in front of him. He was with Melissa, his girlfriend, who was a pretty white duck with red/orange hair. Up further he saw Sylvester chasing Tweety up the lane. He heard the roar of a motorcycle and turned around to see it be parked right behind him. The cyclist took of her helmet to reveal Lola. He was surprised.

"(Whistles) Nice wheels, doc. A Harley?" he asked

"Yeah," she responded as she fixed her hair up.

"Very nice. I didn't know you rode motorcycles."

"Well it's that time of year. Summertime is the best time for a little joy ride."

"You're just full of surprises. (Examines the bike) Actually, I had a Kawasaki myself. But I haven't ridden it in such a long time, dere's no way it could run."

"Well I have a friend that owns a shop. Maybe he can have a look at it. Come to think of it, he owns the racetrack right beside it. While we're there we could race. What do ya say?"

"Sounds like fun. How about Friday?"

"Friday's good."

"It's a date…ahem…we should be gettin' inside."

"Right."

They went inside to Granny's house. There they found Granny, Daffy, Taz, Sylvester, Melissa, Tweety, and Petunia. They greeted them and joined them in the living room.

"Wonderful! Now you're all here," said Granny joyfully.

"Gwanny, what do you have to show us?" asked Tweety.

"It's a few videos that I found in the attic. They're of you kids as babies. You see, WB wants to make a TV series about you as babies. They asked me to find references for them. So, these tapes will be reanimated and some scenes will be added and presto, you have a kid's series. I thought it would be fair to show you kids the videos first before the public saw them."

"Are we going to get paid for this?" asked Daffy.

"What! No Granny! I don't want everyone to see me like that!" yelled Sylvester.

"Oh! I want to see how small I was!" said Melissa.

"Um, Granny?" asked Lola

"Yes dear," answered Granny.

"I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but why am I here? I never met you guys until recently," said Lola.

"On the contrary, you did know us, look," she said as she played a tape. On the screen appeared all of them as babies in the playroom. The camera zoomed on Bugs and Lola, who were playing together. They were building a castle out of pink and blue blocks.

"That's me?" asked Lola in wonder.

"Aww, you two look so cute together!" said Petunia.

"But, how come I don't remember those times?" asked Lola.

"You see my dear, what happened that day broke my heart," she answered.

Flashback…

            The kids were playing outside. They were playing Marco Polo, and Lola was Marco. All the kids were running around calling "Polo" and hiding. Granny was watching them from the kitchen window, when she heard the bell ring. She answered the door and it was Lola's parents.

"Hello Granny. I'm sorry to barge in like this but we need to talk," said Mrs. Bunny.

"Of course, come right in," said Granny. They came inside and sat down.

"We have an emergency and we have to leave town right away. We have to take our girl with us," said Mr. Bunny directly.

"What! But! This is so sudden! How can I possibly say goodbye to her?" said Granny.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave. You're just going to have to say goodbye to her," said Mrs. Bunny.

Granny then went solemnly outside, followed by the Bunnies. Lola was still playing with the others.

"Lola," said Granny.

"Granny! She's Marco!" yelled the kids.

"Lola, sweetie, come here," said Mrs. Bunny.

Lola recognized that voice and took of her blindfold. "Mommy!" she said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey there doll face," said Mr. Bunny.

"Daddy! You know I don't like being called doll!"

"Listen sweetie, we…we have to go away,"

"Where are we going?" asked Lola

"Far away,"

"Aw! But we were just playing! Can we go tomorrow?"

"No, we are leaving right now. Go say bye to your little friends," said Mr. Bunny who was becoming impatient.

"But mommy!" pleaded Lola

"No, no, your fathers right. You have to say goodbye," said Mrs. Bunny. She let her down. Lola then ran to Granny.

"Granny! I don't want to go!"

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"Hey! Marco what's going on!" demanded Bugs, followed by the others.

"Yeah! We've been in that bush for ages!" complained Daffy.

"I'm going away!" cried Lola.

"What?" they all said.

"Her parents are moving away," answered Granny, "she has to leave."

"But she can't!" said Melissa.

"Yeah! She can't!" echoed Petunia.

"I'm sorry kids," said Granny sadly.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," said Lola with tears in her eyes.

Then the others gave her a hug. Lola then gave Granny a big hug.

"I love you Granny,"

"I love you too Lola,"

Lola went up to Bugs, who was trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm going to miss you most of all," said Lola.

"I'm going to miss you, too." He said.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

She then walked over to her parents who took her by the hand.

"Good bye!" said Lola.

"Bye Lola," they all said

They all walked to the fence to watch them go inside their car, which was packed with their stuff. Lola then waved from the window and the others waved back. The watched the car start and leave, then it turned the corner and disappeared. Granny and the kids went back inside, except for Bugs. He still looked after the car. He fell to his knees and cried silently.

Present…

"Wow! Who knew that you too were best friends as kids," said Melissa.

"I did," said Granny

Bugs and Lola looked at each other. The both shared an expression of amazement. So, they knew each other since they were babies. But, since Lola went away and was gone for so many years, they have forgotten about each other.

Who knew!


	5. Jealousy

Jealousy 

            That Friday after work, Bugs and Lola left together to go to the track. Bugs was following Lola in his car. Earlier that week he tried to get his bike to work, but it didn't. It literally fell to pieces! So Lola insisted that they go anyway, since her friend always has extra bikes around. They arrived to the track, which was on the outskirts of the city. They entered the shop were they were greeted by Lola's friend, Rodney Raccoon. He had black eyes and dark hair. He was wearing an apron over his jeans and white shirt. He was clearly working on a bike, for he was a mess.

"Hi Lola! How are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" she responded

"Great. Who's your friend?"

"This is Bugs Bunny, were working together on the movie,"

"Nice to meet ya," said Bugs shaking his hand.

"Oh! So you two are here for a little race. Well, you're just in time, some of the regulars just came and are about to have a race,"

"Cool. Oh yeah, can you lend Bugs one of your bikes? His broke apart," said Lola.

"Oh sure. You can take your pick from the ones in the back," said Rodney

"Thanks," said Bugs

"If you want, I can have a look at the bike," suggested Rodney

"I don't tink so. Cause when I started it, it literally broke beneath me. If you try to fix it, it would be like rebuilding it from scratch."

"If it's like that, then you're better off buying a new bike. (He hears motorcycles starting outside) You guys better get going or your going to miss the action."

"All right, tanks," said Bugs as he began to leave with Lola.

"Lola? Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Rodney

"Sure," she said approaching him.

"I have to warn you about one of the regulars. He's been coming here everyday looking for you,"

"What? Oh man! Why can't he leave me alone?"

"You know this guy is really obsessessive. He won't stop till he gets you. And no restraining order is going to stop him. Be careful, he's been working out, I can tell."

"Ever since I beat the stuffing out of him, I wouldn't expect him to do anything else. But I wont let him stop me from having fun!"

"Please Lola! Be very careful!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said as she left, "thanks for the warning, though."

She walked outside to get her bike and meet up with Bugs, who was at the starting line. She started her bike, when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and it was this huge hunk of a rabbit. He was twice as big as she was, had green eyes and shiny red hair, his build was very muscular, and his fur was light brown.

"Hey there, doll. Weren't expecting to see me here, were you?"

"Andy," she said coldly brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend now is it?" he said putting his hand on her neck.

"Correction, Ex-boyfriend," she said crushing his hand. He in response grabbed her face. She tried to slap him but he blocked it with his other hand.

"I'm faster than I was before, doll"

"Guess what?" she said starting her bike and pulling away from him. She splattered mud all over his clothes with her back wheel, "I'm faster, too." She rode off to the starting line.

"What took ya so long?" asked Bugs who was on a black Harley.

"I had a pest control problem," she answered putting on her helmet. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and put on his helmet.

Andy was watching Lola's every move. He noticed that she was talking to a guy rabbit, which was Bugs.

"So, she's replaced me, huh. Humph! I'll show her! If I can't have her, no one can!" he said to himself as he put on his helmet. He rode to the starting line unnoticed.

            The race went under way at the wave of the flag. They zoomed off and the rode over rugged terrain. There were lots of bumps, rocks, holes, and trees here and there. They rode on. Lola pulled away from the group and gained the lead. Then from behind her another racer caught up to her. He lifted the visor of his helmet so Lola could see that it was Andy. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. But Lola quickly pulled up to a wheelie. Andy missed and hit the gas tank, causing it to leak. At that moment they both went flying on their bikes, for they both didn't see the last steep downhill that came up before the finish line. Andy managed to land his bike. Lola, however, had to jump off her bike because it flipped over on its side. She landed on the bike and slid down the hill like a boarder. She rode it all the way to the finish line then jumped off.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?" she screamed at him. Andy rode towards her, took out a match and said, "Yes," as he struck the match and threw it on the trail of gasoline, which quickly caught on fire. He rode off just as the rest of the group came down the hill. Lola ran as fast as she could when…BOOM! The bike exploded and the force of the blast knocked her to the ground. Bugs quickly rode his bike towards her, got off and picked her up.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm Ok," said Lola rubbing her forehead.

"What happened?"

"That no good jerk tried to kill me," she said getting up.

"Who?"

"Andy,"

"Well we got to call da cops cause dis is attempted murder!" he said taking out his cell phone. He called the police and explained what happened. Half an hour later they arrived. Lola explained to them what happened. Then the policeman said,

"Well, miss, from your description we should be able to catch him. But, he might try to get you alone. So you're going to have to be careful. Give me your address so I can send a squadron there to protect you,"

Lola did so. Then the police left to go searching for this guy. Bugs offered to take her home. So they left together in his car.

In the car, Lola was silent. Bugs then tried to break the silence.

"So, do ya know dis Andy guy?"

"Unfortunately. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"So what happened?"

"Apparently he thinks he can have his way with me. I found out that those late night hours weren't for overtime, but rather for his _other_ women. Then he has the nerve to boss me around like I was his property. So I left him."

"Oh, I take it he didn't want to leave."

"No he didn't. He threatened to beat me if I left. I didn't care so he ruffed me up. So I beat him up. He should never underestimate me."

Bugs stopped asking her questions because he could see that she was distressed. So he put on the radio instead.

"Turn on this corner," said Lola, "It's a shortcut to my place." Bugs did so. It lead to the lake Bugs always visited.

"I love this lake," said Lola looking out the window

"Now isn't that funny?"

"What is?"

"That I come out to this lake, too."

"Really? Now that is a coincidence. I come out here whenever something is on my mind,"

"So you live around here?"

"Yeah, my house is deeper in the woods."

He kept driving down the road. Until they reached a clearing, where there was a tree with a door, which led to a staircase. It led to Lola's underground burrow.

"Thanks Bugs," she said as she got out of the car.

"If you need anything, feel free to call me," he said

"Sure, thank you Bugs, I'll see you Monday,"

"Bye,"

He drove off. Lola then went to her door. She got out her keys and was about to unlock it when there came a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Andy. She tried to punch him but he quickly grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and slammed her on the door, with her arm on her back. He used his own body to squash her even more.

"Hey there doll. I see your boyfriend dropped you off. And no midnight kiss?" he whispered into her ear. He then turned her around and pinned her to the door, facing him. "I missed you. But since you simply refuse to be mine. Well…heh…I'm going to have to finish what I started." He said as he was about to kiss her on the mouth but she kicked him in the crotch. That left him in so much pain, that he fell to the ground. Lola then ran into the forest.

Bugs was about to go back onto the highway when he noticed something. "Lola left her jacket. Since I'm still here, might as well give it to her now," he said turning the car around.

            Andy had gotten up and chased after Lola. She was somewhere in the forest. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he yelled. Then he was hit in the back, but when he turned around no one was there. Then he has hit again, but when he looked no one was there. "Show yourself!" he yelled. Then a rabbit's foot came out of nowhere and nailed him on the head. He fell to the ground, and when he looked up, he saw Lola on the tree branch. He got up and tried to jump and grab the branch, but he couldn't reach it. So he tried to shake the tree. He shook it with all his might but Lola clung onto the branch with all of her might. Then…CRACK! The branch broke and Lola fell. She landed on another branch and bounced of it like a diving board and landed on a branch of another tree. The branch that broke hit Andy. Lola took that opportunity to jump down and run. Andy shook himself out and chased her.

Bugs got to Lola's house. He got out of the car and walked to her door, when he noticed the keys on the floor.

"Hmm…my delicate inner-sense of danger tells me sometin's wrong around here." Then he heard a scream in the forest. He ran into the forest, toward the scream.

            Andy had caught up with Lola, and had pinned her to the ground. She kicked and punched but it was useless. She tried screaming but his knee was crushing her lungs. He had an evil look in his eyes.

"It didn't have to turn out this way, doll. You could have just come back to me, I would have let you live, I…I mean we could have had our fun. But no, you had to be the only one who objected to my manliness. So I guess I'm just going to have to kill you."

Lola looked at him dead in the eye and struggled to say, "Don't…ever…call…me…doll!" At that moment he raised his arm and said, "Why you stubborn little…!" WHAM! The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. He looked up and saw Bugs picking Lola up.

"Look out!" she yelled as Andy came charging at them. Bugs stood his ground and then jumped over him, causing Andy to crash head first into a tree. That knocked him out. Bugs then went back to Lola who looked at him with a glow in her eyes, he knelt beside her, and she then embraced him. He returned the hug. They were in that position until they heard a siren. The policemen soon arrived on the scene.

"Is this him?" they asked scraping Andy off the tree. Lola nodded. "How'd he end up like this?" they asked.

"Bugs rescued me, he fought him and Andy crashed into the tree," she said

"Well son, you're a hero. Come on boys, let's take Andy downtown."

When they picked him up, Andy came to. He struggled but they placed the cuffs on him. He glared at Bugs and Lola and yelled, "I'm gonna get you! Both of you! You haven't seen the last of me!"

The policemen took Andy in their car and drove away.

Bugs and Lola were alone in the forest. Lola then turned to Bugs and said, "I owe you my life, Bugs. You were very brave tonight."

"Lola, there's sometin I have to tell ya," he looked around nervously, "I need a better setting." He held Lola by the hand and took her towards the lake.

"Well, now that you have your setting. Can you tell me what it is?" asked Lola.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Lola, I…I really care about you. You have been on my mind these past months. There's no one else I think about more. I…I love you."

There! He said it! Now he left himself open to her. Her response could mend or break his heart.

Lola looked surprised at first, she smiled then said, "Really? Oh Bugs! (Pauses) To tell you the truth I…I couldn't stop thinking about you either…I…I love you, too."

Bugs' heart filled with joy. She loved him back! He put his hand on her cheek. He brought her face up to his. They looked at each other for a moment, and then they kissed. She placed her arms around his neck, and he slowly placed his arms around her back. They kissed for what seemed an eternity.

Aw! Now ain't that romantic!


	6. Tone Deaf

Tone Deaf 

After that ordeal, Bugs and Lola became a pair. They were inseparable from that day on. They were always hanging out, and doing stuff together. But, let's see what the first official date was like.

            The movie making was drawing to a close. It would soon be time to say goodbye to the cast and crew. The toons were going to have to make a different living. Most of the toons were going to work at the Acme Looniversity as teachers. But, ever since Tiny Toons ended, they just taught rather than make new episodes.

Anyways…

            Speedy Gonzalez decided to open up his own Tex Mex restaurant in LA. For the grand opening and as a farewell party, he invited the cast for a karaoke party. This was Bugs' opportunity. So, after the shooting that day, he approached Lola.

"Hey, Lo" he greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, babe. So, what's up?" she asked

"Dat's my line!" he said playfully

"I mean, what's happenin'?"

"Well, ya heard about dat party Speedy's troin'?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go together,"

"Sure that would be great," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. They were coming closer to each other when…

"Hey guys!" interrupted Daffy and Melissa.

"Hey Daff," said Bugs

"Hi Melissa," said Lola

"So, you guys heard about that party Speedy's having? It would be great if we all went together," said Melissa

"Yeah, we can all go in Bugs' car. Why don't you pick us up at seven," said Daffy as he left with Melissa arm in arm. Bugs and Lola just looked after them and then looked at each other. "Did that just happen?" they thought.

Later that night Bugs went to Lola's house to pick her up at her house. He had to dress up for the occasion. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. Hey! It isn't the gala premier; it's just a semi-formal cast party. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. When Lola came out, she had on a black mini skirt and a light blue halter-top. They greeted each other, and got into the car. They arrived at Daffy's place to pick him and Melissa up.

            When they got to Speedy's place, The Guacamole, they saw the entire cast. Mr. Pytka was there as well as many of the writers and directors. Of course Michael was there with his family, and the other live actors were there, too. Most of the toons were there already. Pepe was chasing after Penelope all over the restaurant, Foghorn was smacking Barnyard Dawg with a wooden board, you know the usual! The group sat down at the table where Porky and Petunia were sitting at. Then the host of the evening, Speedy, came on stage.

"Buenas Noches! We are going to have a maravilloso time. I hope you enjoy today's meal. Despues, vamos a have a little fun!"

They all began to eat. There were some injuries due to some toons spitting fire after trying the tacos with some Mexican hot sauce. Otherwise everyone was having a good time. Then Speedy brought out a Karaoke machine on stage.

"Now it's time for a little entertainment. Who will be the first victima?"

Then Daffy came on stage. "Let me show you how it's done!" Then "Always" by Bon Jovi began to play. He started to get really into it. (Or killing it.)

"This Romeo was bleeding

But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog's kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up"

The crowd was cracking up. But Melissa was the only one who smiled with a look of love. Then he offered the microphone to anyone who would take it. Elmer Fudd was pushed up on stage by Yosemite Sam, and then "I can see clearly now" began to play.

"Heh, heh, I can see cwearly now the wain is gone

I can see all obstacles in my way

Gone are the dawk cwouds that had me down

Its gonna be a bwight, bwight, bwight, bwight, sunshiny day!"

Everyone was having a good time. Elmer was quickly looking around for someone to pass it to. Just then Porky made a suggestion, "Hey, why d-d-don't the three g-g-g-musketeers go?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Daffy pushing Melissa on stage. Then Petunia and Lola followed on stage. Then "Something to Talk about" began to play. Melissa quickly gave the microphone to Lola and pushed her to the front. Lola shrugged her shoulders and sang as the other two sang back up,

"People are talking (Uh Huh)

Talking 'bout people

I hear them whisper (Uh Huh)

You won't believe it

They think we're lovers (Uh Huh)

Kept under covers

I just ignore it,

But they keep saying

We laugh just a little too loud (a little too loud)

Stand just a little too close (a little too close)

We stare just a little too long

Maybe they're seeing

Something we don't darlin'

Let's give them somethin' to talk about (somethin' to talk about)

A little mystery to figure out

Let's give them somethin' to talk about (somethin' to talk about)

How about love?"

Then Bugs, Daffy, and Porky got on stage. "Bad" by Michael Jackson began to play. The guys sang together.

"Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right...  
  
I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About  
  
Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .  
  
Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . ."

Then "We are family" by sister sledge was playing. Everyone in the restaurant began to sing.

"We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing"

            The night went on. They were all having a good time. When it started to get late, many of the people started to leave. Bugs and crew got to their car. Bugs dropped Daffy and Melissa off first. Then he took Lola home. However, Bugs stopped the car at the lake. They both got out and sat on the hood of the car. They admired the moon reflected off the surface of the lake.

"I had so much fun tonight," said Lola

"Yeah, Speedy can trow one great party," said Bugs

"The Karaoke was really fun. Did you know that Karaoke is Japanese for 'tone deaf'?"

"No, But I could see how it got its name,"

They both laughed.

"It's getting late. I should be getting home," said Lola looking at her watch.

"I'll walk you home," offered Bugs

They walked down the road together toward Lola's house.

"So, what are you gonna do after da movie?" asked Bugs.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Lola

"You should go to woik at da Loonivoisity," suggested Bugs

"At the Looniversity?"

"You could be a gym teacher, or whatever you'd like."

"That sounds interesting. I just might do that. I'll have to think about it."

Then it began to rain. Bugs and Lola then ran. They got to her house and they both went inside. They were soaking wet.

"That rain just came like that," said Lola, "here, take my umbrella, you're going to need it."

"No, it's O.K."

"But, you'll get a cold."

"Not if you give me a kiss to warm my heart," said Bugs bringing her up to him. She smiled slyly and gave a nice deep kiss. When they finished, Bugs was bright red. They said goodnight and Lola looked after Bugs as he skipped joyfully through the rain. Bugs then began to sing.

"I'm singin' in da rain

Just singin' in da rain

What a glorious feelin'

I'm happy again

I'm laughin' at clouds

So dark up above

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love

Let da stormy clouds chase

Everyone from da place

Come on with da rain

I've a smile on my face

I walk down da lane

With a happy refrain

Just singin'

Singin' in da rain"

Quick note: This isn't a musical.


	7. The Premier

The Premier 

The night of the premier came and anyone how was anyone came. Of course the entire cast was there, followed by crazy fans, and annoying paparazzi. Everyone had to dress up for the occasion. They came with their families and friends. One by one they walked on the big red carpet. The signed autographs, posed for pictures, and gave interviews.

They arrived by the limo. When the last limo came, the crowd grew tense. Then the crowd roared as the door opened and out stepped a hansom gray rabbit in a black tux, top hat, green tie, and a walking stick. Then he gave his hand to help out a gorgeous tan rabbit in a black spaghetti strap dress, a gold necklace, and had her ears up in a black headband. They walked down the red carpet arm in arm when reporter Leslie Lion approached them.

"This is Leslie Lion reporting for the California Scoop, I am here at the grand Chinese Theater for the premier of Space Jam starring Bugs Bunny and Michael Jordan. Right now I am with the star, Bugs Bunny! Bugs will you please answer a few questions for our viewers," said Leslie

"Eh, sure ting Leslie," answered Bugs

"It's been years since the Looney Tunes gang has been on the big screen, can you tell us your feelings about that?"

"Like ya said it has been years since we where on da silver screen. Ever since dey stopped showing our cartoons, we have only been seen on da small screen. And all de other movies we made have been direct to video, so its nice to have made a full length movie for the theaters."

"Has this experience been different from any other production?"

"It's been a great trill to be working on a movie. The experience was very interestin' due to all of the different elements coming together, you know humans and cartoons. With today's technology, everything just looks great. I think I speak for my fellow thespians when I say dat it was hard but it was one heck of a ride."

"I'm sure the movie will be a big hit. And who is this lovely lady?"

"Dis is my goilfriend, Lola Bunny."

"It's an honor to meet you,"

"Likewise," said Lola

"So how long have you two been dating?" asked Leslie

"It's been about two months," answered Lola

"Wow! You two look so cute together! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," said Bugs and Lola together as they walked into the theater.

"Well, looks like Bugs won something out of the making of this movie besides experience. That lucky rabbit! This is Leslie Lion reporting from the Chinese theater."

In the theater the movie was playing. They watched it and laughed at the funny parts, gasped at the violent parts, and awed at the romantic parts. At the end of the movie there was a little special. It was bloopers from the movie that were only seen by that crowd. There were some messed up lines, technical difficulties and wrong cues. For example:

At the scene where Daffy puts Michael on the chair and zooms him up to the sky, after he says "Going down!" and pushes the lever, it wouldn't move. Michael was on the chair waiting for the fall to come but it didn't, so he opened his eyes and looked down. Daffy took out his mallet and started whacking the lever when he broke it. The chair zoomed back down, down, down, with Michael screaming. The chair crashed into the ground making a crater, with Michael in it. "Whoops! A little low!" was all Daffy could say.

In the scene where Stan enters Looney Tune Land and finds Michael, Michael leads him to the bench. When Stan sits down, he squashes Tweety. He hears a muffled sound and stands up to find a crushed canary on the bench. Everyone gasps and run to his aid. Then when he's carried off on a strecher he says, "Someone get the wiscence pwate number! I'll sue!"

In the scene where they say goodbye to Michael, Bugs gives Lola a very nice (and assertive) kiss. The other toons start howling and laughing when they see. Lola's looney side is demonstrated with a few whoops and pulls down the curtain. The funny thing was that the curtain flew open again revealing Bugs and Lola in another lip-lock session. The director said cut, but they were too into it. Then they realized that the camera was still rolling when it came in for a close up. Their eyes got wide and their cheeks bright red. Bugs then said, "Dat's all folks!" and covered the camera with his hand.

At the end of the movie the people stood up and applauded. The cast came up on stage and did the traditional bows and curtsies.

Bugs and Lola were driven home in the limo later that night.

"Wow, what a night," said Bugs

"Yeah, everything was great," said Lola, "But now it's all over."

"I'm gonna miss it,"

"Me too."

"So, have ya decided what to do now dat it's over?"

"I've decided to become a teacher."

"Really? Now dat's great, we'll get to see each other all de time!"

"I think being a gym teacher is my best bet."

"If dat's what you want, den I support ya."

"I'm just going to get my license and I'll be ready for this upcoming school year."

"You're gonna be great I know it."

The limo arrived to Lola's house. Bugs walked her to her door. They kissed a very long kiss goodnight and then Bugs went back to the limo.

"Very smooth," said the driver

"Thanks" said Bugs

That night was when the world knew that Bugs Bunny had a new goil…I mean girlfriend. Most were happy for him, but there was one particular person who wasn't. She was in her new Miami beach house, watching TV with her new boyfriend, Bob. They were watching the premier.

"Well what do ya know, your ex just came out with a new movie," said Bob

"Humph! I can't believe he didn't tell me! Now he's gonna be rakin' in the dough!" yelled Honey

"But, you probably left him before the movie offer came up."

"Don't defend him!"

Then the camera focused on Bugs and Lola's interview. Bob was stricken by Lola's beauty and couldn't help but drool.

"What a babe!" he exclaimed. Honey then smacked him over the head.

"Grrr! That cheat! Now he replaced me with some dumb blonde bimbo! I won't stand for this!" she growled.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Don't get fresh with me bub!"

"It's Bob"

"Whatever!"

Honey then went to the phone. She started to make some phone calls to people she knew until she got the information that she wanted. She made one last phone call. The other line picked up.

"Hello?" said Lola

"Your that tramp that stole my rabbit!" yelled Honey

"Excuse me! Who are you to be yellin' at me like that!"

"That's none of your business! Your just one of those hookers that get all over guys like Bugs to get his money!"

"Hooker! Why you little…you're Honey aren't you!"

"Uh! What's it to you!"

"You've got some nerve calling me! First of all you dumped Bugs for some other guy, which was before I met Bugs! Second you don't know me. All the things that you've just said to me actually describes you. Don't you make yourself seem like the innocent victim when you're actually the low down dirty snake! So don't even flatter yourself!" she yelled as she hanged up the phone.

"Ah! I can't believe she did that! She has some nerve hanging up on me!"

"Honey, you have to check yourself," said Bob who overheard the conversation.

Honey was so angry, that she made another phone call. The other line picked up.

"Eh, what's up doc?" said Bugs

"I'll tell you what's up buddy! You are a cheating little jerk!" snapped Honey

"What are you talkin' about Honey!"

"I saw you with that no good hussy!"

"Hey don't you be insultin' me goil!"

"I can do whatever I want! You left me to be with her!"

"Me leave you! Please! You and I both know dat you left me for that big gorilla. Now you accuse me of being unfaithful! Ya have to check yaself, good bye!" he said as he hanged up the phone.

"I told you so," said Bob

"Shuddup!" yelled Honey


	8. School Time YIKES!

Many pardons for not updating soon.

**School Time (YIKES!)**

After the movie finished, Lola took the necessary steps to get her teaching license. Between the making of the video games, merchandise, and other stuff she took night and weekend classes. Throughout this time period, Bugs was very helpful to her. Like driving her to her classes and favors of that sort. She earned her license in time for the new school year.

The first day of school came and Bugs and Lola arrived to school together. Bugs took his position as full time principle and part time professor. Lola went over to the desk and checked in. Yosemite Sam, the assistant principal, had just checked in. Other teachers such as Daffy, Foghorn, Porky, and others were arriving.

"It's back to school already! Man this is going to be one heck of a year!" exclaimed Daffy negatively as he left the office for his classroom.

"A-a-at least they're o-o-older now," said Porky trying to be positive

"But they never mature," said Sylvester who just checked in.

"Well gentlemen," said Yosemite then quickly added as Lola and Granny glared at him, "and ladies, we need to get a good start. Make sure that none of them little critters get the best of ya. If they get to out hand then send the varmints to me and I'll straighten them out."

"All of de students will be arriving soon, so ya should be gettin' to your classrooms," added Bugs. They started to leave but then Bugs playfully pulled Lola aside and planted a kiss.

"Bye Lo, see you later,"

"Bye," she said with a smile

Lola made her way down the hall to the gym. She put her stuff in the office, which was accessible by a door in the gym. She explored the gym and became familiar with the locker rooms, the storage room, and the bleachers. She got the equipment out and ready. She reviewed her plans so she'll be ready for second period, which was her first class. She started to get nervous and started to munch on a carrot. It would soon be time to meet her first class. The second bell rang and she heard the hustle and bustle in the hallways. She went to her office to get her attendance sheet. A few minutes after the late bell was when the students started to come from the lockers. She emerged from the office and went to the center of the gym. All of the guys started to check her out, which displeased the girls.

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Bunny, your new gym teacher. Welcome back to a new school year. I'll just take attendance then we'll get started," said Lola as she took out her pencil and started to read of the names, "Barbara A. Bunny?"

"Here, but please call me Babs," said Babs Bunny

"Sure thing Babs. Buster Bunny?"

"Here, and you can call me whatever you want," added Buster who then got smacked by Babs. Lola just cocked an eyebrow and smiled in approval of Bab's jesture.

"Calamity Coyote?" continued Lola. Calamity raised a sign saying "Present."

"Plucky Duck?"

"Here," said Plucky as he just sneaked in. Lola noticed and marked him late.

She continued down the list.

"Ok, now some of you may think that Phys. Ed. isn't important. But in fact you have to be in good physical shape to endure all the things that could happen to a toon. For example getting crushed by a boulder, run over by a train, crashing into a brick wall, you know the deal. Even if your major isn't slapstick comedy, you still have to complete your credits for all your Phys. Ed. classes that you take throughout your time here. But since it is the first day, I'm going to let you have free-play. Tomorrow we'll start learning new skills in Basketball," said Lola as she blew the whistle to let the students go play with the equipment.

The usual clique got together. They started to talk about their new teacher.

"She's a major hottie," said Plucky. Shirley then zapped him after that remark.

"She looks like a nice person," said Babs, "but I'm not so sure."

"I get like, good karma from her," said Shirley, "No bad vibes at all, fer sure."

"I think I've seen her before," said Hamton

"Yes, she was in zee Space Jam movie. Her name is Lola," said Fifi

"Now I remember, she's Bugs' new girlfriend," said Babs

"Girlfriend! You mean she isn't available!" said Buster in despair. Babs gave him a look that could kill.

Lola blew the whistle to indicate that class ended and they had to go change. They changed and left for their next classes as the bell rang. Lola's other classes went smoothly. At the end of the day she met up with Bugs.

"So how was your day?" asked Bugs

"It was good. The kids were nice and I like it," replied Lola

"Well its just de first day, you'll see."

"Don't scare me,"

"Eh, you'll be fine. I'm sure ya can handle what dey tro at ya."

They went out for dinner that night. He drove her home and kissed her goodnight.

The next day they arrived together to school. First period came and went. Second period came and the students came from the locker rooms. Lola took attendance then passed out the basketballs.

"Alright, split up into groups of five and we're going to practice passing the ball," said Lola

Buster and Plucky started to do some tricks and be real ball hogs. They were trying to impress Lola but she wasn't. The girls were passing the ball very well and Lola was pleased. Then Buster came up to Lola and said, "Why do I have to practice passing the ball when I'm already good?"

"That's good. But even the best players need to practice their skills." She responded

"Aw c'mon!"

"Alright then. Let's see how good you are in a game situation. Listen everyone; Buster here would like to play a game. So we'll have a little game, first one to score five points wins. Boys versus Girls."

"Piece of cake!" exclaimed Buster who gathered Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, and Fowlmouth. Babs gathered Shirley, Fifi, Melody, and Elmyra. Lola then brought the two teams to center court to release the jump ball. Buster got the ball first and ran for the basket. Elmyra blocked him and grabbed him in a hug, "Oh! I love the blue bunny wonny!" Buster let go of the ball and Fifi grabbed it. Her smell caused everyone to clear a path for her as she skipped merrily to the basket and scored two points. Plucky then got possession and passed it to Hamton who shot and missed. Babs got the rebound and dashed to the basket but Calamity blocked her. She passed the ball to Shirley who used her telekinetic powers to score two points. Buster had possession of the ball and attempted a half court shot. It rolled around the ring and went in for three points. Now both teams needed just one shot to win. Melody had possession of the ball; she passed it to Elmyra, who passed it to Fifi. Fifi was about to shoot but Fowlmouth blocked her so she passed it to Shirley, but Buster stole the ball. He dashed at full speed but Babs caught up with him and stole it back. She passed it to Shirley who scored, thus winning the game for them. Buster was in awe.

Lola went to center court and declared the girls the winners.

"Now class, what can we learn from this game?" she asked

"That Buster is a show off," said Plucky plainly

"Actually, that the girls were using a thing called 'teamwork'. Buster may have skill, but it takes more than one skilled player to win a game. The team with good communication always wins. Another thing, you guys seem to be forgetting that you aren't in 3D land. In Looney Tunes land, you can use your cartoon abilities to play games rather than just skill. Keep that in mind for next time. Now go to the locker rooms the bell's about to ring. 'Till tomorrow people," said Lola

They went to their locker rooms. The girls were laughing about what just happened. They had just finished changing and we're waiting at the door to leave.

"That was fun!" said Melody

"Yeah, boys can be such show-offs. But then we got to beat them where it hurts," said Babs, " Lola is really cool to let us do that."

"You're right, I like her too. She's a really cool bunny wonny!" said Elmyra

Then Lola walked into the girl's locker room. She looked around and found the girls.

"Hey, I have a question for you girls, how would you girls like to be on the basketball team?"

"The basketball team?" they said together

"Yeah, well, I have to talk to Bugs about it first. I know that there hasn't been a girl's basketball team in this school because there wasn't any coach. So, I'm going to start the team and I was wondering if you girls would be interested in trying out."

The girls looked at each other then Babs said, "Sure I'd try out."

"Us, too," said the others

"Great. There'll be an announcement later, maybe next week, to tell you guys when there will be tryouts."

"OK, bye Ms. Bunny," said the girls as the bell rang.

At the end of the day, Bugs and Lola got together outside the school.

"So how was your day?" asked Lola

"Eh, It was productive. After having to deal wit Dizzy's little rampage in de cafeteria, I had to refresh the class' memory of Chemistry 101. How was your day?" asked Bugs

"It was good. I think I got my first point across."

"Dat's good."

"Bugs, I was wondering if it was OK that I started a girl's basketball team?" asked Lola

"A girl's team sounds like a good idea. We only have Arnold to coach de teams, but he refuses to coach girls. So, I tink you should start de girl's team. If it works out, maybe we can start more teams."

"Yeah, I'll do my best to coach as many teams as I can, if there isn't anyone else I mean,"

"Dere is no one else,"

"Oh, well then I have my work cut out for me!"

"But, I don't want ya to push yourself,"

"Nah, it'll be OK with it. Those girls need to be treated equally, you know, have the same things available to them as the guys."

"Yeah I know. If you can handle it, then do it,"

"Thanks Bugs," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I knew you would understand."

"Eh, welcome," said Bugs as his cheeks began to blush slightly.

Bugs is so understanding, isn't he?


	9. Girls' Team

Girls' Team 

Lola put her plan into effect. Throughout the school week Lola, with Bugs' help, began to organize the team. By the following week she announced the tryouts. There was a huge response; many of the girls came to tryout. They demonstrated their skills. Many of them made it including Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Melody, and Elmyra. They came to the first meet after school.

"OK girls, we have to start practicing as soon as possible cause the girls tournament will be starting in two months. We have to get in shape and strengthen our skills to be ready. So we are going to meet four times a week after school for two hours," said Lola addressing the girls

"Two hours!" exclaimed the girls

"C'mon two hours isn't that much and you'll have plenty of time to get home and do your homework," said Lola

"I have a life you know!" said Babs

"You'll have one day off a week. Besides its only going to be this way 'till the tournament begins, then we'll have less practice. We have to practice a lot now because we haven't got enough time," explained Lola

"So, like, where are we going to practice, or some junk," asked Shirley

"We will have our practice in the gym. If the weather is nice then we could go outside. The point is getting as much practice as we can to prepare," answered Lola, "any questions?" Fifi raised her hand.

"Will we be getting ze uniforms?" she asked

"That's an issue we have to talk about. You see, the school budget can only spare so much money, that we barely have enough for equipment. So we're going to have to raise the money ourselves,"

"We're not going to have to sell Girl Scout cookies, are we?" asked Babs in terror.

"Nah, I wouldn't put you girls through such humiliation," said Lola as the girls sighed in relief

"Aw! I wanted to wear those cutesy wutsey outfits with the green hat!" said Elmyra disappointedly

"How about a bake sale?" asked Melody. All the girls started to act nervous like they didn't hear her suggestion.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lola, "you can't bake?" They all looked offended but then they changed their expression that told her that it was true.

"So what are we going to do?" they asked her

"How about we have a little exhibition game where we can charge for tickets?" asked Lola. The girls looked at each other. She continued, "We could also sell popcorn, soda, and candy."

"Sounds good, but who would we play against?" asked Melody

"How about the boy's team?" asked Lola. The girl's faces brightened at that thought.

"Let's do it!" they said

"Exhibition game it is!" said Lola

They spent all week preparing for the game. Lola was working overtime to practice with the team and prepare the fundraiser. Bugs was becoming very concerned. One day when he was driving her home, he spoke to her.

"Lola, you look tired," he said starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I've been working to get the team ready. And that ain't no walk in the park," she said

"But you've been working to hard,"

"No, no, its fine. Someone has to do it, and I took responsibility," she rested her head on his shoulder, "These girls need something to look forward too, you know. Something that they could actually enjoy (yawns). And to keep them out of trouble,"

"Dat's a good one. It would take a miracle to keep dem kids out of trouble," ha said with a chuckle. He put his arm around her and said, " But you shouldn't be working yourself to death. It ain't healthy. I don't want you to be stressed out. You'll end up wit insomnia or somepin' like dat." He looked down at her to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kept driving.

When he got to Lola's house, he gently moved her aside and searched her jacket for her house keys. He opened the door and went back to his car. He opened the passenger door and carried Lola out. He carried her into her house and to her bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and couldn't help but admire her. She looked so peaceful and angelic lying on her bed with the moonlight glow accenting her body with her chest rising and falling as she breathed and with her hair over her eyes. Bugs leaned over and kissed her warm lips and whispered "Goodnight, sleeping beauty." He locked the door and drove home.

The day came for the game and everyone in school went to the first ever exhibition game. They sold tickets and snacks and made a lot of money. The gym was packed that some people had to stand in the hallways or really close to the court. Practically the whole school and staff were there.

The boy's team, which consisted of Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Fowlmouth and a few other guys, appeared on the court with their red uniforms. The girl's team got on court with their gym uniforms (They're earning their uniforms, remember?) Arnold approached center court; he was wearing sweat pants and a shirt that barely covered his chest (Muscular guys like to show off, don't they?). Lola came on court wearing a pair of shorts, a white tank top and a vest.

"You are the little girly girl's coach, ya? Ha, this game is going to be easy. My big strong boys will crush you and your little plush dolls, doll," said Arnold in a strong, confident voice.

"Uh, oh!" said Bugs, "I wish he hadn't don dat!" Lola kept calm. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said coolly, "I wouldn't count on it. We're going to teach you a little thing about basketball. By the way, never ever call me, or my girls, doll." Arnold grunted and walked away shaking his head, "Women," he muttered. Lola walked back to the bench where she met up with Bugs.

"Dey're toast," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Lola

"Oh well," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. He turned towards her, "So dis is it," he said.

"Time to see what these girls are made of,"

"One ting dat I learned from you, is to never underestimate da power of da female,"

"You got that right," she chuckled.

He brought her closer to him and kissed her. "Good luck, Lo" he said.

"Thanks" she said as her cheeks turned pink.

The crowd roared for the game to start. Both coaches went to their respective teams to huddle.

"OK girls, this is our first game so lets make it a good one. Remember what we've practiced. This game isn't just skill, it's teamwork. Those guys are overconfident and think they'll win easily, but we know better don't we?" said Lola

"Yeah! We'll give them the beating of a lifetime!" said Babs

"We did it once, we can do it again!" said Melody

"All right girls," said Lola motioning for the hands-in, the girls did so. They lifted and yelled, "Girl power!"

At the other extremity of the court…

"Men! We shall beat those powder puffs at this man's game. No girly girl will make losers out of me…I mean us!" said Arnold, starting the hands-in.

"Let's beat those chicks!" said fowlmouth following Arnold's example.

"It's payback time!" said Buster. All the guys put their hands in and yelled, "Guy power!" and started to whoop and holler like gorillas.

Lola rolled her eyes and yelled, "This is hoops! Not Football!"

Marvin the Martian was referee. The starters took their positions. "Ready?" said Marvin as Buster and Babs got in position for the jump ball. He blew the whistle and threw the ball. Buster got the ball first and Plucky caught it. He dribbled down to the basket where Fifi made a steal. She dribbled up to half court where Hamton blocked. She passed it to Shirley. She used her powers to block anyone from coming close and freely made a basket. The guys had possession of the ball. Fowlmouth dribbled toward the basket and passed it to Calamity. He made an all out dash for the basket and dunked it. Melody then had possession, she passed it to Babs who attempted a three pointer but missed. However, Fifi caught the rebound and dunked it. The guys had possession but then Fifi stole the ball and dunked it once more. "I am on, how you say, fire, no?" she said as she fell back. The game continued on. Then the whistle blew for half time and the teams were tied.

Back at the girls' locker-room, Lola was having a pep talk.

"You girls are doing great. You're putting up a great fight. But…" said Lola

"There's always a but," said Babs

"Ahem," continued Lola, "But, we need more defense offense isn't enough. Whenever the guys have possession, make sure that each of their teammates is covered. Everyone has to have her eyes open. Someone always has to challenge the one with the ball. And when we have possession, the others have to make themselves open or block the other team. Be aggressive with the ball, but always remember to keep it clean."

"Okay girls, let's kick some butt," said Babs putting her hand in. The others followed her example and yelled, "Girl power!"

In the boys' locker room, Arnold was yelling at the guys.

"You boys should be winning! Not tied with the girly girls! You have to fight hard and play dirty!" he yelled.

"What! This is a game not a war!" said Buster

"You do as I say!" yelled Arnold.

Half time went underway. They played hard. Pass after pass and shot after shot, neither of the teams took the lead for long. By third quarter Arnold was furious. He signaled for a timeout.

"What are you guys doing!" he yelled, "You're not listening to me!"

"We all do respect, coach. But, aren't you taking this a little personal?" asked Buster.

"Yeah, it's just a game," added Hamton.

"No! We have to win!" yelled Arnold.

The boys returned to the game. They didn't listen to what Arnold said, they played fair and square. They tie still wasn't broken. The few last minutes of the fourth quarter were very tough. With 15 seconds on the clock, the girls had possession of the ball. Shirley passed it to Fifi. She dribbled up to the basket but was blocked by Plucky. She passed the ball to Babs who made a shot but it bounced of the rim. Elmyra got the rebound and jumped into the air for a very nice slam-dunk. There was 5 seconds left on the clock. In a desperate attempt, Buster dashed and shot from half court. The crowd grew silent and tensely watched the ball roll on the rim. Then some dust went into Elmyra's nose which caused her to sneeze and the ball fell off of the rim just as the buzzer sounded. The girls won! The crowd roared and Arnold pulled his hair, I mean fur, in rage.

"They cheated! Ref!" Arnold yelled as he complained to Marvin.

"No way! My girls would never cheat!" yelled Lola in defense, "Why can't you be a good sport?"

"I won't stand for this!" he yelled. He picked up the ball and thrust it to Lola. "I challenge you!"

The crowd stopped their celebration and gasped.

"Fine," she said.

The crowd grew silent. Both teams cleared the court for those two. Marvin shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Earthlings" He threw the ball into the air. Lola caught it and dashed for the basket to score. Arnold couldn't even keep up with her. Even though he was muscular, he wasn't agile (Speed is more important than strength in this game). When he had possession of the ball, she stole the ball and made a shot. He was getting angrier and angrier. He pushed her and took the ball. The crowed booed and Marvin called a foul. Lola got up and grabbed the ball from Arnold and approached the foul shot line. She made a very clean shot. The game was pretty much one sided so Marvin declared Lola the winner. The crowed cheered. Both teams approached center court and shook each other's hands saying, "Good game".

Bugs approached Lola, who was among the teams. She saw him coming and jumped into his arms.

"He didn't stand a chance," he said.

"No he didn't. Serves him right," she said

"You did it! The treasurer just told me dat you girls just earned enough money for two sets of uniforms!"

"You hear that! We did it!" yelled Lola to the girls. They cheered and hugged each other in congratulations. Lola then turned to face Bugs.

"You made such a difference here, Lo. Dey look so happy," he said

"But, I never could have done it without you," she said as she planted a big kiss on his lips. The crowed awed and cheered as they saw the two making out in the middle of the court.

(Giggles) Its parts like these that make me all bubbly!


	10. Meet the Folks

PurpleCobra247, I completely agree. That part always makes me smile. And when Bugs is all dazed with hearts in his eyes, that's when I get all uncontrollably bubbly!

Maybe I got a little off topic with the girl's basketball team…Anyways!

Meet the Folks 

The girl's basketball season went smoothly with Lola as coach. They even made it to the finals. The championship game was against Perfecto Prep. Those girls played dirty but the Looniversity girls played fair and square. It was a very difficult game but Perfecto Prep got disqualified for cheating. However that was after the girls beat them, so the Prep girls couldn't even get second place. The girls brought back home the trophy, which was displayed in the main hall. It would be the first of many.

Besides that the athletic department was prospering, the rest of the school year went great. The students were doing well in their classes. They were also causing mischief as well. Eh, what did you expect?

When it comes down to Bugs and Lola's relationship, it was also doing very well. They were always around each other. Going out together, buying gifts for each other, or just being lovey-dovey. One day after school…

"Hey Lo," greeted Bugs with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bugs," said Lola in return

"So how was ya day?"

"It was good, yours?"

"It was good. So what shall we do today? Bowling, moonlit stroll in da park, or an al fresco diner for two?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Lola's cell phone. She answered it.

"Hello?…Oh hi Brendan! How are you?…Fine, thanks…Really? That's great!…They're coming too?…At Kate's house? Ok I'll be there!…I love you, too. Bye!" she said as she turned it off.

"Who's Brendan?" asked Bugs

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" said Lola with a sly smile

"Am not!"

"You don't have to be! Brendan is my older brother."

"Oh. So what did he want?" said Bugs in a relieved tone.

"My parents are coming to visit. They are all going to be at my sister Kate's house."

"Oh. Dat's nice."

"You're coming aren't you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you."

"Eh, OK. I guess I'm finally gonna meet ya folks," he chuckled nervously.

They drove together to a house that was deep in the woods. The house belonged to Lola's big sister, Kate. They got out of the car and found a lot of little rabbits running around. Some of them greeted Lola as 'Auntie Lola' and resumed their frolicking.

When they walked in, the house was all a commotion. Music playing, rabbits talking, your usual run of the mill family reunion. When they closed the door everyone looked up. They all yelled simultaneously, "Lola!" then they all got up and started to hug and kiss her.

"I missed you guys, too," said Lola breaking away from all the hugs, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Bugs Bunny."

Everyone looked at him for a moment. Their sudden silence made Bugs a little nervous, "Eh, what's up docs?"

Then everyone charged at him with hugs and kisses and sayings such as, "welcome to the family!"

"Ahem!" came a voice and the family stopped and grew tense. They parted to let an old rabbit pass through. He was very stern and his build was very muscular for his age. His fur was tan and he had blue eyes and blonde hair with gray streaks. He came up to Bugs and stared coldly into his eyes. "So, you're seeing my daughter?"

"Yes sir!" said Bugs as if he was a soldier. Mr. Bunny motioned Bugs to come closer, he did so. Then he grabbed Bugs in a headlock and ruffed up his head with his fist (A noogie, I believe its called). Everyone sighed in relief as Mr. Bunny started to laugh. "Welcome!" he said as he let go. He then went to Lola and kissed her on the cheek. "I see you've been busy," whispered Mr.Bunny to Lola. "Dad!" she exclaimed. Mr.Bunny then pulled them both in and sat with them on the couch. The commotion resumed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Bunny," said Bugs fixing his fur

"Please, call me Larry," said Mr…I mean Larry.

"Eh, OK Larry,"

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

"For a little over a year," said Lola

"When were you planning to tell me? When you two eloped?" said Larry sternly

"Dad!" said Lola, "Of course I was going to tell you!"

Then an older woman came up to them with a tray of carrot cookies. She had light brown fur and black hair with gray streaks.

"Now Larry, our Lola is a grown up young lady, we can't butt into her personal life," she said.

"Bugs, this is my mom," said Lola as she introduced them

"Pleasure, Mrs.Bunny," said Bugs

"Please son, call me Gladys," said Mrs…I mean Gladys. She comes up to Lola and says confidentially, "He's really cute."

"Mom!" she mutters under her breath. Bugs overheard and let out a chuckle.

"I do hope you'll join us for a little scrimmage," said Gladys as she started to walk away to attend to her family.

"Scrimmage?" asked Bugs somewhat puzzled

"It's a little game that we have every year. It's basically any team sport. This year its soccer," said Larry answering his question.

Just then a light brown rabbit got up and approached the door. "OK now, its time for the scrimmage! Everyone outside please! Mom wants us to develop big appetites for dinner, so lets make her happy."

Everyone in the house got up and headed out into the yard. The rabbit that had spoken before went up to Bugs.

"Hey! I haven't introduced myself, my name is Brendan," said Brendan shaking Bugs' hand.

"Your Lola's older brother, right?" said Bugs

"Yeah, you're her boyfriend, right Bugs?"

"You got dat right,"

Lola was already on the field. She was bouncing the ball with her knee. Then a dark brown rabbit with black hair came up to her, it was her older sister Kate.

"Hey little sis," she said

"Hey Kate," said Lola

"Aw my little sister has a boyfriend! How cute!" she said squeezing Lola's cheek making her lose the ball.

"Stop it!" she yelled shaking free from her grip.

"And a movie star to boot! You got really lucky," said Kate nudging Lola, "You better watch that I don't steal him from you."

"If you do I'd be forced to hurt you," said Lola giving her an evil look.

"Hey! I'm only kidding!"

They both smiled and started to giggle. Then a young teenage rabbit that looked exactly like Kate came up to them.

"Mom, can I play too?" said the girl.

"Sure thing Mindy," said Kate

"How are you Mindy?" asked Lola

"I'm OK," she said as she started to play with the ball.

"They grow up so fast!" said Lola

"Yeah. She's starting to act more like her father every single day."

"Is that a good thing?"

They started to laugh once more.

Bugs and Brendan were looking onto the field. They noticed Lola and Kate talking like schoolgirls exchanging secrets.

"Let me tell you something, you got to be really careful around these women. They're all time bombs. One false move and kablooey!" said Brendan trying to scare Bugs

"You're a little late wit dat piece of advice," he said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry dude,"

"Eh, its no big whoop,"

"Ladies can we please get this game going!" said Larry referring to him and Brendan.

Bugs noticed that the yard was already prepared for the soccer game. The family had gathered on the field.

"So, how shall we divide the teams this year? Last year it was by age," said Brendan

"The men versus the girls," said Larry

"Hey!" the ladies exclaimed

"I mean women," Larry corrected himself.

The family agreed and divided themselves evenly. Larry, Brendan, Bugs, and eight cousins were on one team. While Gladys, Lola, Kate, Mindy and seven others were on the other side. Amongst each team they decided what positions to play. Larry and Kate were playing at goal. Lola, Bugs, Brendan and Mindy were playing forward. Gladys was playing defense and the other cousins were playing defense and midfield. The other family members were on the sidelines as cheerleaders. They flipped the coin and the women gained possession. The game began as Lola headed for goal; she passed one defender then passed it to Mindy. She attempted a shot but Larry made a save. He then putts it to Brendan who dribbled it to the other goal. Gladys managed to steal the ball and pass it to a midfielder. She then passed it to Lola. Lola made it passed the defenders and shot the ball and scored. She then whooped and ran around the field and did a summersault. The others came to cheer with her.

"Men! Give me ten push-ups!" yelled Larry as he and his team got down on the ground and started to do push-ups.

"Why?" asked Bugs as he was on his second push-up.

"Whenever a team scores a goal, the other team faces punishment. Makes the game more interesting," answered Brendan on his third push-up, "We're very competitive."

"I haven't noticed," said Bugs sarcastically.

The guys then had possession. Bugs dribbled to the goal but was attacked by a defender. He escaped her and passed it to Brendan who shot but Kate saved it. She putts it but Mindy missed it and a defender caught it. He passed it to Brendan who made another run. He passed it to Bugs and he shot. Kate jumped for it but it just passed her fingers and landed in the goal. The guys cheered and the ladies had to do ten push-ups.

The ladies became tougher. They played and the guys were just as tough. The ball was kicked from one extremity to the next. Save after save and push-up after push-up the game continued. They played hard that in the end they had to go into overtime. The guys had possession and began the assault. Bugs ran for the goal and was tackled by Gladys. She had dived for the ball causing Bugs to trip over her leg. She passed it to Lola. Lola ran for the goal and did a little trick to get away from one of the defenders. She passed it to Mindy who ran for the goal. She attempted a shot but it hit the bar and bounced off. Larry tried to stop the ball from rolling away from him. Lola was coming in for a desperate attempt to shoot but Larry caught the ball in time. He passed the ball to a defender. Mindy attacked the defender and managed to get the ball. She dashed for the goal once more but a defender kicked the ball out on the goal side. It was time for a corner kick. Mindy took the kick and aimed for the area in front of the goal. Larry came out to catch the ball but Lola jumped first and headed the ball into the goal, thus winning the game for the ladies. The women cheered and the guys got down to do push-ups. When they were finished they got up and congratulated the ladies in the spirit of good sportsmanship.

"Good show people! Now its time to chow down! Last one in the kitchen has to do dishes!" yelled Brendan. The family stormed into the house like a stampede of wildebeest and left in a huge dust cloud behind where a spinning rabbit was trying to get up. Bugs was all dizzy as he tried to stop his head from spinning. Lola came up to him. "Look's like we're washing the dishes," she said dusting Bugs off.

"Your family isn't competitive. Dey're REALLY competitive!" he said shaking his head, "Dey're real nice folks."

"I'm so glad you like them. I think they really like you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you can survive the family game, your hereby acceptable to them," said Lola with a smile. She gave him a hand into the house.

"I'm so glad I fulfill da requirements!" said Bugs. "Sheesh! It's like a gang initiation!" thought Bugs to himself.

Once inside the family was gathered around the table. There were a few of the kids already eating on the couch with they're TV tables. Others were making their way outside to eat on the patio. Larry had saved seats for Bugs and Lola on the table. Gladys had served them their food. It was Eggplant Parmesan. There was also a side of salad. (They're vegetarians, obviously!) For dessert there was carrot cake and pumpkin pie. The food was very good. They ate happily and talked around the table.

"How's the food Bugs dear?" asked Gladys

"Everyting was absolutely delicious!" said Bugs after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm so glad you liked it!"

"Yeah thanks for the dinner, mom," said Brendan as he walked into the kitchen. "By the way I believe these two are on washing duty," referring to Bugs and Lola, "If you ask me, they did that on purpose to get some down time in the kitchen!" He started to hold himself and make kissing sounds. The family started to laugh but Larry remained serious. Bugs and Lola started to blush madly. Lola got up and yelled, "Brendan!" as she chased him around the house. The family only started to laugh more that even Larry cracked a smile.

Later in the kitchen, Lola was washing and Bugs was drying.

"Big brothers!" she murmured as she handed Bugs a plate.

"You gotta love 'em," said Bugs as he dried it with a towel, "Foughgettaboutit! Sibling rivalry is as sure as dere's a sun in da sky."

"That's true," said Lola handing him a pot.

Then Brendan stuck his head in the kitchen and said, "No making out allowed in the kitchen!"

"Brendan!" yelled Lola

"Hehe! Bugs! We're having a poker game, you want to play?"

Bugs looked at Lola then was about to answer when Gladys interrupted, "Go ahead dear, you're our guest and you shouldn't be made to do chores. I'll help Lola here."

"You sure?" he asked

"Positive,"

He went off to play poker with the guys. Gladys then picked up the pot and started to dry it.

"He's a real sweetie. Hasn't changed a bit," said Gladys starting a conversation.

"Yeah, he is so considerate," said Lola with a sigh.

"How did you two meet?"

"It was when we were working on the movie. We didn't hit it off right away but after I got to know him, we became really good friends. One day he told me how he truly felt about me and then I became his girl."

"Really? Can you tell me more about him?"

"He's a real gentleman. But the poor guy's been through so much." She said solemnly handing her a plate.

"What happened?" she asked as she dried it.

"You see, he was married before. But his wife cheated on him. She demanded a divorce from him in order to be with the other man. She moved in with him in Miami."

"Oh my that's horrible!"

"I could tell he was depressed. I did my best to cheer him up. And I was successful."

"It's funny isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That after all these years, you'd end up with your first crush."

"That is true. Mom, I have a real strong feeling about him. I think that he is the one."

"We'll just see how it all turns out. Fate works in mysterious ways."

"I just hope my heart isn't deceiving me."

It was starting to get late. Many of the members were leaving. Bugs and Lola were saying their goodbyes. Larry and Gladys came up to them.

"Goodnight. Thank you for coming," said Gladys kissing Lola and Bugs on the cheek.

"Thanks for everting," said Bugs shaking Larry's hand.

"I'm so glad that I finally got to meet you. I just want to let you know that you are welcome amongst us. You have our blessings," said Larry humbly.

"Thanks dad, mom," said Lola kissing her parents goodbye.

Bugs and Lola got into the car and waved to the family as they headed onto the road.

J.C. the Wabbit: Soccer is really my sport! Man, I just got a craving for carrot cake! Pardon me while I run down to the bakery!


	11. The Nightmare

The Nightmare 

Bugs and Lola have been together for almost two years at this point. School has ended and they are on summer vacation time. Now Bugs has been seriously thinking about his relationship with Lola. He was very happy with her. No one has ever made him feel so good. She was the light in his life. She knew that he loved her so, if only she knew how much.

Lola had also been thinking about her relationship with Bugs. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to her. She couldn't ask for anything more. He was caring, considerate, loving, funny, witty, and very cute. She was thinking a lot about what her mother said, the idea of fate and destiny. That they were meant for each other after all this time. The idea only made her love Bugs even more, that they were soul mates.

Bugs has been meditating on this subject a lot when he was alone. But something has been eating him away. Every night for several weeks he had this dream. No… not a dream… a nightmare.

It always began the same way. He found himself on a sunny road that was lined with cherry blossom trees. There was a slight breeze that would blow the petals. They seemed to dance as they fell to decorate the ground. As he would walk down the lane he would see a figure in the distance. He could tell that it was a woman but he couldn't make out her face. As he walked closer and closer she held out her arms. She called his name in a voice he held dear. "Lola!" he cried joyfully. He ran towards her and could see her more clearly. Then the storm clouds came so suddenly. He looked up and saw the clouds swirl around him and engulf him in darkness. He turned back to face in the direction he was going but Lola was gone. Then in a haze a dimly lit tunnel replaced the road. Behind him was a faint light source but in front the tunnel continued. Then he heard Lola scream. He instinctively ran in that direction. Her screams were coming from further into the tunnel. He continued running but it felt as though his body was in slow motion. As if he was being held back, but he continued on. As he went deeper and deeper into the tunnel, it became darker and darker. He stopped running. "Lola!" he cried. Then he heard an agonizing scream that made his heart jump. He felt a horrid chilling wind against his face. Then in all the darkness he saw two figures. The small figure was on the ground and motionless. In his mind he wished that it wasn't who he thought it was but his heart told him it was. The other figure was huge. Then he saw a pair of eyes that were horrendously familiar. He heard an evil laugh that would make anyone cower before it. But he felt rage before anything else, a horrible maddening rage that came out in terrifying yell. His dream would end when he awoke screaming.

That dream would keep him up the rest of the night. He never told anyone about it, not even Lola. He felt that it meant something very bad was going to happen. But he didn't want to worry Lola by telling her his dream. So he kept it to himself.

One night that they went out for dinner at a restaurant, it was a classy place so they were dressed accordingly. Lola sensed something was wrong with Bugs. She had the feeling that he was keeping something from her.

"Bugs, is something wrong? You've been acting weird all night. Come to think of it, you've been acting weird all this week," she said in a worried tone.

"Noting," he replied quickly

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes you are, I can tell. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Is that I have a really bad feeling. A bad feeling about us."

"Us?" she said puzzled.

"I can't explain."

"Why can't you!" she said as her temper was rising.

"It's too poisonal."

"Personal!" she said in a mad voice. The people were starting to be nosy but kept quiet. "So it's a 'personal' problem, huh? What I'm not 'personal' enough for you?"

"No don't take it dat way!" he was interrupted by Lola who held up her hand to signal him to stop.

"You know what, call me when you decide to sort out your 'personal' priorities!" she said as she walked out of the restaurant in a humph. No one noticed that she was on the verge of tears as she left. Bugs was in shock, when he came to he chased after her. When he went outside, she was gone.

"You blew it dis time!" he said to himself as he slapped his head.

He started to walk around the streets wandering. He was debating whether he should tell her about his dream. He then found himself at his car. He realized that Lola must've gone walking home. He then got into his car and drove off.

"If I tell her," he said to himself, "she'll get worried. But if I don't tell her the truth, she'll take it the wrong way and leave me. I guess there's only one thing I can do. I'm gonna tell her."

After Bugs made his decision, he drove for Lola's house. When he arrived he gathered his courage and knocked on the door. When Lola opened the door, she looked at him harshly. Bugs saw that the expression on her face was that of anger. But her eyes told the truth. Those beautiful eyes gave her away, she indeed was crying.

"I'm very sorry, Lo. Please let me explain," he said

She examined him then stepped aside to let him in. They both sat down on her couch. Bugs began to speak and Lola listened to what he said.

"Dese past weeks, I've been having dis dream, and its really creeping me out. It starts out like a heavenly dream. I'm walking down dis beautiful sunny road. I see you in da distance calling me. I run to you but den a storm appears and you disappear. I find myself in a tunnel and I hear you scream. I run towards da scream and find two figures. One of da figures is on da ground motionless, and I tink it was you. Da other figure is a huge monster with a creepy laugh and strangely familiar eyes. I'm filled wit anger and I yell den I wake up yelling. I have a feeling that something terrible is gonna happen. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would worry you."

Lola thought for a moment then said, "A dream like that must have a serious significance if its been occurring so frequently. I'm thinking that the beginning of the dream begins well since you say that it's beautiful at first. Since your running towards me, I guess it means that our relationship starts out great. But the storm clouds and my screams later on, it could mean that there's going to be problems or dangers that would affect me the most. You run to my rescue and find me on the ground, hmm…it could mean that the danger takes its toll on me regardless of your efforts, you can't prevent it. The monster must represent the problem. And your yell, well, is of rage."

Bugs was surprised on how Lola analyzed the dream. Then he asked, "Does dat mean dat your in danger because of me?"

"I don't think so. But I think there's more to the dream. You've never seen the end since you always wake up when you yell."

"You may be right. Next time I'll try not to wake up to see what happens. Thank you for listening to me," he said gently placing a kiss on her lips. She in return kissed him back, cuddled with him, and said, "Your welcome." They remained like that, cuddled together on the couch, until they both fell asleep.

That night, Bugs had the dream again. The dream began exactly the same way as it had before. When he yelled, he didn't wake up this time. His yell had made the monster become smaller and smaller. Bugs realized this and continued yelling. The monster then attacked him by zooming past him and cutting him like a razor. Bugs never stopped yelling despite the extreme pain. His yelling made the monster shrink until he disappeared with a puff. When it disappeared the other figure began to glow. He walked to the figure, and she stirred, it was Lola. She looked tired but was well. She saw his wounds so she placed her hands on them. A small glow came from them and when she removed them, the wounds were healed. He helped her stand and once they were both standing, a light replaced the darkness. Then the road with cherry blossoms reappeared. He looked into her eyes and she into his. He brought her up to him and began to kiss her tenderly. They were in each other's arms and a warm bright glow came from both of them. They however never stopped kissing, until Bugs woke up. He tried to remember where he was. He saw that he was still in Lola's house. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He also realized that Lola was asleep over him. Somehow after they fell asleep cuddled together, he ended up lying on the couch with his head on the armrest and Lola on top of him clinging to his neck. But that wasn't the funny part. The funny part was that his lips were kissing hers, just like in his dream. (He realized this much faster than I described it, OK?) He shook her shoulder to wake her up. When she did wake, she also realized the funny part. She quickly got off of him, blushing beet red. Bugs sat up and was just as red. They turned to face on another and let out a nervous chuckle.

Later that morning, Lola had cooked breakfast and they were both at the table.

"I had dat dream again," said Bugs after sipping his coffee.

"Was it any different this time?" she asked.

"It did continue, like you said. I found out dat da monster shrunk as I yelled, so I kept yelling. It attacked me but I kept yelling. It finally disappeared and den you revived. You were glowing like, well, like an angel. You healed my cuts with your hands. When I helped you stand up da road came back," he before taking a bite out of his pancake.

"And then what happened?" she asked.

"We kissed. Then we both started glowing. That's when I woke up and we were…well you know." The both blushed. Lola thought for a moment then said, "I guess it means that your own anger and determination defeats the problem. But it doesn't leave without hurting you as well. I end up being OK and I help you with your injuries. Once the danger is gone were happy again."

"But what's da deal wit da glowing?"

"I'm not so sure. Maybe it represents our love for each other."

"Now it all makes sense. It's telling us that there are serious problems ahead but we help each other through it."

"That is true because what relationship never had problems? None. But our love survives and becomes stronger through them."

They both nodded in agreement. They continued to eat but they kept thinking about that awkward wake up call. It gave them a fuzzy feeling in their stomachs. Maybe it was the syrup?J

J C the Wabbit: To all the readers, please tell me what your favorite part of the story is or if you have any suggestions for me! Reviews always make me feel good!


	12. The Plan

School is back in session for me! Ahhh! But I'll do my best to update this story ASAP; so don't get mad at me! Hey I made a rhyme! Giggle! The Plan 

Bugs had stopped having his dream. It didn't appear as much anymore, that it practically disappeared from his memory. School time was back again (unfortunately) and he wanted to put a plan into effect. He had been thinking about this for a very long time. Ok now lets fast forward to end of October. (Sorry if my sequencing is a little whack!)

On Hollow's eve a.k.a. Halloween, Bugs is about to put his plan into action. They went together to go trick-or-treating. Bugs was dressed as a pirate with black pants, green shirt, brown boots, brown vest, black belt with a dagger, a hat, a sword, and no pirate would be complete without a pierced ear and an eye patch. Lola was dressed as a warrior with a short black leather skirt, high black boots, red vest, and metal bands with a sword, a Xena type of thing. Eat your heart out Lucy Lawless!

They were traveling around together, stopping by houses to get candy or play tricks. Many of the other toons were out as well. They saw Tweety in a Frankenstein costume and Sylvester in a mad scientist's costume. Just to mention a few.

Bugs and Lola approached a house; they knocked on the door and out came Yosemite Sam.

"Trick-or-treat!" chanted Bugs and Lola.

"Well ain't that cute. You're trying to be a Pirate like ol' Sam," he said referring to Bugs' costume, "but no flea bitten landlubber rabbit is gonna get a candy out of me!" he yelled as he slammed the door in their faces.

Bugs and Lola just looked at each other and when their eyes met, the smiled for they knew what the other was thinking.

Then Yosemite heard a knock at his door and Lola, in a maiden's costume, barged in and shut the door.

"Please help me Pirate Sam! Black Beard is after my father's treasure map! Oh, please hide me!" she pleaded.

"Why certainly ma'm. I'll keep that mean old Black Beard away from you," he said sweetly, not recognizing Lola.

"Oh thank you so much!" she sighed, "I also need another favor. Can you please find the treasure for me? And bring it back to me?"

"Why certainly ma'm, it'll be my pleasure," he said with an evil grin on his face. He went outside to begin his search. "Ha ha! If you think I'm gonna bring back that treasure to ya, your gonna be very disappointed," he read the map, "It says that its ten paces north from the oak tree." He found the oak tree and counted, "one… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten!" He found the spot in front of a bush. He ran to his shed to get a shovel and ran back. As he began to dig, Bugs jumped out in his pirate costume.

"Hold it right there Sam! Dat treasure is mine!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah! Just try and take it!" he said as he pulled out his sword, " or I'll cut ya up into idy pieces!"

"Alright Sam, just please don't hoit me!"

Sam continued to dig until he found a treasure chest. He brought it out of the hole and was about to open it.

"Eh, I don't tink you should open it," said Bugs playfully

"And why not?" yelled Sam

"Cause it ain't yours,"

"I already told you it's mine!"

"You sure?"

"It's mine!" he yelled. He forced open the chest and looked inside then…BOOM! He looked up and his faced was charred up.

"Eh, whatever you say doc, its yours," said Bugs. Lola appeared on the scene and took Bugs is arm. They walked calmly past Yosemite and Lola looked back and said, "Trick." Yosemite threw down his hat and stomped on it in rage.

That night when they were heading for home after a good night's trick-or-treating…

"Hey, Lo I gotta tell ya something," said Bugs

"What?" asked Lola.

"Well after a night of tricks, I thought you deserved a little treat," he said while holding up an envelope to her. She took it and opened it. When she saw what was inside she let out a squeal of joy.

"Tickets! To the Bull's game! Oh Bugs you're the best!" she chanted. She planted a big kiss on him.

"Step one complete," said Bugs to himself.

Lola was really excited. She waited for that November day impatiently. The first day of the basketball season, and they had tickets. Bugs was equally excited. Even some of the students noticed their behavior.

"Bugs is acting really weird," said Buster as he walked down the corridor with his group of friends.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that he has something up his sleeve," said Babs

"Maybe he's thinking about giving us a surprise quiz in toon physics," said Plucky

"Somehow I like don't think so," interrupted Shirley, "Did you like notice that he's blushing?"

"Really?" the group said as the sneaked towards the office to peek inside to see if it was true. They quickly ran away when Bugs looked in their direction.

"You're right Shirley," said Buster

"Like fer sure," said Shirley

"Hmm, I wonder…"

In gym class they noticed that Lola was very cheerful. She let them have free play. She also kept spacing out into her own little world.

"I think I know what's going on," said Babs, "these two have a major date tonight."

"Looks like it," said Buster

"Zat eez so romantic. It must be very exciting to have a sweetheart, non?" said Fifi becoming bubbly.

"Yeah," murmured the girls together as they began to fantasize. The guys shrugged their shoulders, "girls!" they sighed and continued playing.

That night was the big date. Lola hurried home to get ready. She decided to wear her red blouse, jean mini skirt, and matching jean jacket. Bugs also hurried home to get ready. He put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. He drove to her house to pick her up. Then they headed off towards the stadium. Upon arrival they presented their tickets and headed inside.

"Eh, I'll meet up with ya later. I'm gonna buy da popcorn," said Bugs

"Alright," she said. She continued to walk around to look for the seats while Bugs disappeared in the crowd. When she did find the seats, she sat down and waited for Bugs. She started to worry when the announcer began to introduce the starting line-ups. She looked around and finally spotted Bugs carrying a tray of popcorn and sodas. He reached her and sat down.

"That was a really long time for just popcorn and sodas," said Lola

"It was a really long line," said Bugs

"But, when we passed by the line was short,"

"Oh, I went to da bathroom before I got on line,"

"Oh. Ok," she said not quite believing him but letting it pass. "I hope he washed his hands," she thought to herself as she ate some popcorn.

"Step two completed," he thought to himself.

The game began and Michael Jordan played incredibly (as usual). The Bulls were playing at their best. At half time, Bugs got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Lola.

"Nature calls," he answered as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh. To much soda I guess," she said. When Bugs was out of sight she sighed, "he's up to something, he can't hide it from me."

She was waiting and waiting for him, until she noticed something unusual. On the screen she saw that Bugs was on the court. "Hold Up!" she said. She looked down and saw him there on center court. Then the announcer called, " And a message for Miss Lola Bunny." She looked up and saw her face on the screen. Then on the screen appeared this message:

Miss Lola Bunny

You're an angel from above

You chase the clouds away

You fill my heart with love

Your beauty blooms each day

Your heart is big and true

You're the light in my life

The question I ask you

Is will you be my wife?

-Bugs

On the screen appeared Lola's bright red shocked face. "Oh my gosh!" she thought, "Is this for real or am I dreaming?" The crowds' cheering brought her out of her astonishment. She dashed down the steps, or rather was pushed down by the congratulating crowd. She began to run down the steps as she realized that it was really happening and excitedly jumped over the railing to run to Bugs. Before she could say anything, Bugs, who kept his cool even though he was just excited as she was, got on one knee. She held her breath, "Oh my gosh!" she kept shouting in her head. From his pocket he drew out a jewelry case. He opened it and revealed a gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh my gosh! This is really happening!" she thought.

"Oh Bugs!" she gasped.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said with tears of joy. He placed the ring on her finger and rose from his feet. He couldn't hold back his excitement any longer; he lifted her up with his arms and spun her around. "Yes!" is what he shouted, as he held her up proudly like a trophy he just won. When he put her down, she grabbed him in a kissing frenzy.

"The plan has been completed!" thought Bugs as he received the kisses, "And quite successful I might add!"

The crowed cheered and looked upon them in awe. Michael just smiled and said to himself, "Lucky rabbit."

JOY!


	13. The Bachelor and Bachelorette Party

J.C. the Wabbit: I hope that you guys aren't mad at me. (Humbly bows down) Please forgive me! The hell commonly known as school had not released me form its clutches. Until recently have I been able to sit down and write my story! I hope you like what I came up with! The Bachelor And Bachelorette Party 

"This is Leslie Lion reporting for the California Scoop. It was a glorious victory for the Bulls, of course. But the most memorable part of the game was not the tense last quarter, but the sweet display at half time. Cartoon mega star, Bugs Bunny, has popped the question! And who is that lucky lady? It is Lola Bunny, his girlfriend since the production of Space Jam. He pulled this latest stunt by writing a romantic poem on the scoreboard. Lola was completely stunned when she saw the poem and her face on the screen. She ran down to the court to find Bugs on one knee. He presented her with a glamorous diamond ring. And what did the femme fatale reply? YES! And the wedding day is yet to be announced. Congratulations future Mr. and Mrs. Bunny!"

News spread like wildfire after that November night. The whole week was about the proposal. In school that was the biggest gossip. Everyone was talking about it.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Babs excitedly

"Who hasn't?" said Buster

"Wow, this is so cool. I mean the way he did it. It was so sweet!"

"He announced his love for her in front of all those people. Le sigh, if only someone would do that for moi," said Fifi

"Did you see that ring? Sheesh! Imagine what the wedding ring would look like!" added Plucky

"I'm like, not surprised at all. Their karma's just spelled it out. It was like, totally meant to be, fer sure," added Shirley

Later in the day, Daffy approached Bugs.

"Alright Bugs! You the man!" said Daffy

"Yeah Daff. For once I'm glad I listened to ya," said Bugs

"You see! The duck is always right! Well, now that your getting married, again, you know what the best part is?"

"Eh, dat I'm goin' to spend da rest of my life wit da woman dat I love?"

"No! We get to have a bachelor party! Its going to be the last time you can enjoy being single, you know, one last fling." (knudge knudge)

"I don't like where dis is goin',"

"Ah c'mon! You're not married yet!"

"Well…OK. But promise me your not goin' ta get one of dose cakes wit a girl in 'em."

"Oh your no fun!"

When Lola got home, she had several messages on her answering machine.

"Beep…Hi Lola its mom, please call me we got to talk woman to woman." Said the message

"Uh oh," Lola muttered

"It's nothing bad, trust me. Beep…"

"Since when is a mother-daughter talk nothing bad? I can feel the sermon coming." Lola pressed the button again.

"Beep…you stupid, no good, husband stealing little b…Message deleted."

"She's got issues," said Lola as she shrugged her shoulders

Just then her phone rang…

"Hello?" answered Lola

"GIRLFRIEND!" screamed the other line

"Hi Petunia,"

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Can you please stop screaming,"

"Sorry. So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, me and Bugs were supposed to make the preparations tonight for the wedding. You know, date, place, invites, and all that good stuff,"

"I mean other than the obvious!"

"What are you hinting at?"

"A bachlorette party of course!"

"I don't know…wait I got another call…hello?"

"GIRLFRIEND!" yelled the third line

"Hi Melissa," answered Lola, "and please stop screaming."

"Ditto," added Petunia

"Sorry," said Melissa, "I heard the news! That is so awesome!"

"Yeah, I was just telling her that we should have a bachlorette party!" intervened Petunia

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"I don't think so. Who knows what could happen at these parties. If Bugs found out, I'd be in trouble!" said Lola

"Nah! Nothing bad is going to happen, so what if I invite a few sexy guys over?" said Melissa

"NO WAY! Bugs would kill me!"

"Sheesh! Fine, I wont invite the guys over. It'll be a girls only thing, like a really big sleepover."

"That sounds better,"

"Don't worry Lo, just leave the preparations to me!"

"Be afraid be very afraid!" said Petunia in a spooky voice.

"Hey! I'll play by the rules!" said Melissa

"How much you wanna bet that she's crossing her fingers?"

"C'mon girls! Stop it!" said Lola

"Fine…well I should be getting to work!" said Melissa

"I gotta go, too," said Petunia

"Bye!" they said together and hanged up at the same time. As soon as Lola hanged up her phone, there was a knock at her door. She went to the door and answered.

"Mom!" Lola exclaimed

"Hi baby!" she said and gave her a hug, "Did you receive my message?"

"Yes. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"You know!"

"I know I do, I'm just helping you to start,"

"Oh…well, your father and I heard the big news! I just can't believe that my baby would-sniff sniff-become such a beautiful woman! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Lola picked up a tissue box and handed it to her mother. She took one and blew her nose like a trumpet. Lola took her inside and they both sat on the couch.

"I know that you and Bugs had been together for almost two years and all, but are you sure your ready for this type of commitment?"

"Of course I am. I love him so much that I'm willing to share my life with him."

"The life of a married woman is much more complicated than just being his girlfriend. You would have to maintain a household, raise a family, and support Bugs in every way you can. Have you two even talked about this yet?"

"Well…no not really."

"See! You're being to hasty!"

"Mom, I know what I'm doing! I know this isn't pretend or some kind of a game."

"Then why haven't you two talked?"

"Bugs wanted to surprise me, so we never really talked about marriage before."

"He really did surprise you, didn't he?"

"Definitely! Actually, Bugs was supposed to come over later tonight so we could start making the plans,"

"Oh. That's good. But other than the preparations, you too should talk about things like where you're going to live, kids and things of that sort."

"Kids?"

"Yeah! You've got to think about that too."

"I don't know about that…I never thought about having kids. Me? Kids?"

"Well, that's for the both of you to decide. If it was up to me, I have enough grandkids as it is. Well…I've got to go, your father is outside waiting in the car."

"What? And you didn't bring him in?"

"Like I said, a woman to woman talk. Bye sweetheart," said Gladys as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Bye mom, say hi to dad for me,"

Later that night, Bugs came over. They both sat on the couch and started to talk.

"OK, so where do we begin?" asked Lola

"How about da locale?" suggested Bugs, "I've been thinkin' about dis place called da Palace dat does catering. It's huge and it's really elegant."

"Is it big enough for all of us?"

"Yeah. Big enough for your family, my family and all our friends,"

"Now that you mention family…"

"What about?"

"Well, I was wondering what you thought about having…kids?"

"Kids? Of our own? I tink dat would be great, but what do you tink?"

"I love kids, I really do. But, I don't know if I'm ready to have one my own, you know,"

"However you feel about, its fine with me. Its up to you," he said placing his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"So, what about invitations? We have to make a list," said Bugs changing the subject.

"Ok, lets get started,"

They made a list of Bugs' family, Lola's family, and their friends.

"We still haven't decided on a date for the wedding," said Lola

"Considerin' we need about a month or two to prepare, I'd say about January-ish," said Bugs. Lola pulled out a calendar and looked at January.

"The first weekend is the fifth, how about that?" she suggested

"Fine wit me,"

"Ok, now we need a place for our honeymoon," she said with sly eyes.

"How about…Hawaii? For a whole week," he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh! The surf! The hiking! The climbing! That would be so HOT!" she said excitedly

"You want a cooler place?" said Bugs with a smirk. She gave him a friendly nudge. The night continued like that…

Well, lets move on to the beginning of December. Melissa had planned Lola's bachelorette party to be on the first weekend. She reserved this private room at a cool restaurant. The funny thing was that Daffy had made Bugs' bachelor party at the same place, the same date, only at the reserved room right next to the girls'. I'm sure it was just a coinkidink! Wink! Wink!

When Lola arrived, she was impressed with the place. All her girlfriends were there; Melissa, Petunia, Penelope, Prissy, Witch Hazel, She-Devil, Granny, and even Kate was there.

"Hey Kate!" said Lola.

"You didn't think I would miss the party would you?" said Kate

"Where's Mindy?"

"At home, you didn't think I would let her come to a party like this! She's too young!"

"Its not like we're going to have strippers here,"

"That's not what Melissa told me,"

"Huh? Excuse me for a minute,"

Lola looked around and found Melissa.

"Just what kind of a party did you plan?" she asked sternly

"One where we all will have fun! Heh!" said Melissa nervously, "Well lets get this party started!" She grabbed Lola by the wrist and pulled her to the mini-stage. "Now that guest of honor has arrived, we can have a little fun!"

Meanwhile, in the other room…

"For he's a jolly good fellow!

For he's a jolly good fellow!

For he's a jolly good fe-e-e-llow!

Which nobody can deny!"

Was the chant that came from the guys' party. Among them were Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, Elmer, Yosemite, and Bugs of course. They were just passing the beers around and having a real good time. When they stopped their singing they started to gossip. (Even guys gossip too ya know!)

Daffy was acting Bugs questions like a TV interviewer.

"Mr.Bunny, you are about to enter into the dangerous territory where men go in and are never the same again, how do you feel about this?" said Daffy

"Well, I've been in dat territory before, I'm sure I can handle it," answered Bugs

"That's what they all say! Think of this not as your bachelor party! But rather as your bon-voyage party!"

"We'll drink to that!" yelled the guys as they lifted their glasses.

"Ya'll are crazy!" said Bugs

"We know!"

"Bugs, do you know that your fiancée is not to far away?" said Daffy with an evil grin, "Hey that rhymed!"

"What do ya mean?" asked Bugs

"I know that she is having the time of her life without you at this very moment. I also just happen to know where she is right now,"

At the girls room…

Two well-built guys had come into the room much to the ladies delight, except Lola's. They were wearing these black leather suits and doing this really sexy dance on stage. Melissa hadn't let Lola leave the stage once they came in. Lola was very shocked to see those guys grab her out of Melissa's clutches and dance around with her. They then carried her off to her seat and started to dance around her. They got on stage in front of her and started to take off their clothes! Lola was bright red and tried not to look, but the guys came to her and carried her and her chair onto the stage and started to dance around her. The girls were going crazy, even Granny was yelling, "Take it off baby! Take it off!"

Little did they know that someone was spying on them. Agent Tweety had returned to the Bachelor party and reported what he saw.

"I tawt I taw two vewy big stwippers dancing awound!"

"You sure about dat?" asked Bugs

"I did! I did taw a pair of stwippers!"

"Did he say a pair of slippers?" asked Daffy

"Stwippers!"

"Oh strippers! I guess Lola is having a lot of fun, Bugs. Don't see why we can't have some fun."

"Why do I get da feelin' dat sometin's goin' on here?" said Bugs

At the girls' party, Lola had had enough and grabbed those two strippers and tossed them out the room. "Aw! Your no fun!" yelled the girls in disappointment.

"THAT WAS TOO MUCH MELISSA!" yelled Lola

"But it's only fair for YOU! Bugs is going through the same treatment," said Melissa in response.

"What?"

"Didn't you know that Bugs' bachelor party was next door?" said Melissa innocently, "I'm sure he's having fun! Your just a party pooper,"

"I'll have to see this for myself!" said Lola as she went out the door.

"This is going to be good!" said Melissa chasing after her with a mini camcorder.

At the guys party…

Daffy had tried to calm Bugs down by giving him more beer. Lola had managed to sneak into the room in the back without being noticed. In the back room, she found a female stripper getting ready to go out.

"Hey," Lola whispered, "I think your in the wrong party, the bachelor party is down the hall."

"Really? Thanks!" she said as she went out of the back door.

Lola then spin changed into a leather bra and miniskirt, knee-length high heel boots, fish net stockings, long leather gloves and no outfit would be complete without the whip. She also wore a red wig to hide her hair and her ears. She looked positively sinful in that getup. Daffy came in the room and was stunned. "Whoa! I really got my money's worth! Listen up, when I give the signal you do your thing!" He went out onto the mini-stage and got everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen and… Gentlemen! For your entertainment, we have a special guest. Please put your hands together for Dolores!"

Lola then came out and the boys went wild. Lola used her whip stop them from getting on stage. She did this really sexy dance on stage. The guys were going crazy, they were and hooting and hollering at her. "Shake that booty!" yelled Yosemite

Lola then found Bugs in the crowd and started to dance in front of him. Bugs was drunk and he was just out of it. Lola was wondering what he would do. She was shocked when Bugs suddenly smiled. He got up and picked her up. He carried her off into the back room. "What to go Bugs!" yelled the guys. "What's he going to do!" She thought.

Once Bugs had taken her to the room. He said, "Take it off."

"No way!" yelled Lola

"Enough wit da act,"

"I'm not that kind of a girl!"

"I know dat." Lola was taken aback by that remark. "I know its you Lo, you can take off da wig."

She did so. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Ya eyes gave you away," he said, "Why did ya do dat?" he said with anger in his voice.

"I just wanted to know how you would act in front of another woman," she answered

"You don't trust me?"

"I do trust you! I just don't trust everybody else!"

"How is it dat you can keep tabs on me, while you mess around wit strippers!"

"What! I wasn't messing around with anybody! I never wanted those strippers to come in the first place! Honest!"

"That's not what I heard!"

"Well you heard wrong! Melissa made those strippers come, when I specifically said no!"

"Melissa? Daffy was da one who told me you were wit trippers in your party."

"Melissa was the one who told me you were with strippers in your party, and Daffy was the one who hired the real stripper for your party!"

"Why do I get da feeling dat dey were working together?"

They heard some movement coming from the back door. They went over to it and opened the door. Out tumbled Melissa and Daffy. They got up and laughed nervously. Bugs and Lola stared them down.

"We've had enough of your conspiracy!" yelled Lola

"When we say no strippers, we mean NO STRIPPERS!" yelled Bugs

"C'mon! Can't you guys take a joke?" said Daffy

"It wasn't funny!" they shot back.

"Actually, there is one good thing that came out of this little game," said Melissa hopefully

"What's that?" they asked

"That you to remain faithful to each other. You two should be thanking us," said Melissa bracing herself for an explosion. Bugs and Lola thought for a moment.

"Your right," they said much to Daffy and Melissa's surprise.

"Of course we're right!" replied Daffy

"BUT DON"T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Bugs and Lola yelled simultaneously.

"Sheesh! What a pair of grouches!" they said as they left Bugs and Lola alone.

Once they were outside…

"Did you get the tape?" asked Daffy

"Oh yeah!" said Melissa

"Cool! Lets go sell it on the Internet!"

"Daffy!"

"Fine! Lets just show it our close net of friends!"

Once Bugs and Lola were alone…

"They are so bad!" said Lola

"Yeah," said Bugs. He put his arm around Lola's waist and made her face him. "Babe, I hope you wear that outfit for our honeymoon night. Grr…"

She smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around him. "You are so bad!" she said. He then dipped her like a real Casanova and kissed her.

"I know," he said with an evil grin.

"Don't make me get my whip!" she said.

"I hope you do!" he said giving her another kiss. After he finally let her breathe she said dazed, "Whoa!" She snapped out of it and said randomly, "Hey, I wonder what happened to Dolores?"

In the room at the end of the hall…

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Junior, happy birthday to…."

"YOU!" yelled Dolores as she entered the kids' birthday party. Everyone gasped and mothers covered their children's eyes. "OH CRAP!" said Dolores as she ran out.

J.C. the Wabbit: OK I know this chapter is a little…suggestive. But, I feel I need to put some more drama into the story. Well…let me ask you guys something, do you think that Bugs and Lola should have kids? Personally, I could go either way, but for the story's sake, what do you think? Please respond!


	14. Losing Reason

Losing Reason 

December was passing by fast. The snow was falling ever so much on the ground. It was ever so lovely (Don't I sound ever so much like Lila from "Hey Arnold!"?). It was the season of giving. The season of family love and togetherness. And best of all…the season of shopping! (I'm in the mall every blue moon, but you have to admit, those sales are hard to resist!)

Anyways…

Bugs and Lola had just about everything done and ready for the big day coming up. They also patched things up with Daffy and Melissa, so there's no more fire between them (phew!). Actually, today they went out as a group to the mall. They were shopping for a few things that they needed. Inside the mall they broke up into pairs. Bugs and Daffy went to check out the CDs, while Lola and Melissa were walking around.

"'Tis the season to be shopping!" sung Lola

"Muh-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" sung Melissa

"We will shop with no one stopping!"

"Muh-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"Find a sale and find another!"

"Muh-la-la Muh-la-la la la la!"

"It's a season like no other!"

"Muh-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

They laughed at their little song.

"Wow, this mall is huge! Where do we start?" asked Melissa

"Lets go to the top and work our way down," suggested Lola

"OK! Lets get started. It's going to take us all day to go through all of the mall!"

Bugs and Daffy were in a Sam Goody checking out the CDs (as I've said before).

"I don't know half of these new artists!" said Daffy looking at the new releases

"Me niddur, dese people got to appreciate da classics," said Bugs staring at a weird looking CD cover.

"What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Hip Hop of course!" he starts to do a little dance and sing, "Hip hop, do it 'till ya drop! Eh…something, something, something, something, duh da duh!"

"OK?" said Daffy a little disturbed, "I like Michael Jackson and Bon Jovi myself."

"Remember when we did dat Michael Jackson song, 'Bad' for dat Karaoke party? (Check chapter 6 to refresh ya memories)"

"Oh yeah!"

Then, on my cue, the song played in the background, and they danced and sang to it.

"Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . ."

"Man! I feel like I'm in a musical!" complained Daffy

"Dun dun dunnun nun nun!" played Bugs, as in the Shania Twain song.

Meanwhile…

Melissa had dragged Lola into a perfume shop that she spotted out of the corner of her eye. She was admiring the pretty bottles and trying to pronounce the French names. She would also spray the samples on herself like crazy.

"Hey Lo, look at this one 'Femme Fatale' it sounds sexy," said Melissa as she sprayed some on her wrist and sniffed it, and was repulsed by it.

"Let me try," said Lola. Melissa sprayed some on her wrist and Lola sniffed it and was also repulsed, "Yikes! That certainly is fatal!"

"Some of these perfumes are just pure alcohol. If I wanted that, I might as well pour some Bicardi all over me," said Melissa.

"That's not a bad idea…" said Lola as she was going into her own little fantasy.

"Girl, you're drooling," said Melissa, snapping Lola out of her little moment, "we need to get you out of here, and I know just the place."

Melissa grabbed Lola by the hand and led her to the place that Lola could never resist: Modells. "You know me too well!" squealed Lola as she hugged Melissa and pulled her into the store. She was excited like a teenage girl before prom night. "This is my Toys-R-Us!" said Lola as she strolled down the aisles admiring the cool new sports equipment. She saw the team jerseys and the soccer balls. She tried on the boxing gloves and shin guards. She practically fainted at the sight of the punching bags! She was so caught up in excitement that she failed to notice anyone around her, except Melissa who tried to keep up with her. If only she knew that there was someone lurking in the shadows, watching her every move. (Creepy ain't it?)

"Look at these cleats! They're awesome!" chanted Lola

"Those spiked shoes?" asked Melissa

"These are for baseball, you can tell by the spike in the front of the sole,"

"Right," said Melissa trying to sound interested

"(Gasped) Those bats! I got to get one of those new ones!" said Lola rushing to them, with Melissa close behind. Lola picked one up and examined it. Lola got a sudden chill down her spine, she turned around but no one was there.

"What's the matter?" asked Melissa

"Did you ever get the feeling you were being watched?" said Lola turning towards her. Just then a shockingly familiar hand made its way to Lola's shoulder. She quickly turned around and was shocked to see its owner.

"Andy!?" she said with a trace of fear in her voice. It was indeed Andy. His face looked tougher than the last time she saw him, his hair lost its luster, his clothes looked roughed up, but his big green eyes had such a look of evil that it scared her.

"Didja miss me doll?" he said with a crooked smile.

"I can't say that I have," said Lola putting on a brave face.

"I bet you're wondering on how I'm here. To make a long story short, I escaped," he placed his hand on her chin, but she pushed it away, "What? I thought you'd be happy to see me. Oh I see how it is! I'm sure you have a lot on your mind with the wedding and all. Its big gossip that even my prison inmates heard about it. So, to show you how neighborly I am, I'll give you my wedding present ahead of time." He attempted to punch her but she dodged it and punched him in the stomach, but he barely felt it. He grabbed her by her coat and swung her to the shelves that were full of merchandise. She shielded her head as the shelves collapsed on top of her. Andy was about to continue his attack when Melissa tried to smack him but he merely pushed her aside, knocking her to the floor. When he turned around, Lola had emerged from the rubble and came at him with a bat. She swung and hit him on the head, knocking him to the ground. Lola ran to Melissa and helped her up. When she turned to face Andy, he was already getting up!

"I always knew you were hardheaded!" said Lola

"It comes in handy," said Andy (Hey that rhymes!), "other things come in handy, too."

He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Upon seeing this Lola pushed Melissa out of the way in time for both of them to dodge the shot behind a display case. The bullet shattered some glass and caused a commotion in the store. Lola and Melissa took that opportunity to run out of the store. Andy caught sight of them leaving and gave chase. Lola and Melissa ran down the mall with Andy behind them. He took another shot, nearly missed the girls and hit a column. The gunshot caused a panic in the Mall; everyone was running for cover, while others were looking around trying to see what was happening. Bugs and Daffy noticed the crowd and also walked out of the store to see. Bugs looked over the railing and caught a glimpse of Lola and Melissa running down an escalator. He also saw Andy who had pushed his way through the crowd and attempted to shoot but missed again. Bugs immediately ran down the steps as fast as he could to save his girl, Daffy did the same.

Lola and Melissa reached the outside of the mall and ran down the steps. Lola looked back and saw Andy emerge from the doors and aim right at them. She reacted by pushing Melissa out of the way "Look out!" she yelled. Andy fired the fatal shot. Lola let out a cry of agony as she fell on to the steps and rolled down them until she landed in a drift of snow. Bugs just came from the doors and saw the most horrible sight he had ever seen. His beloved was on the ground, motionless. Flashes from his nightmare filled his head, of the limp figure on the ground, and of the evil shadow. The rage was building in his veins he saw Andy and charged at him full force. Andy was caught off guard and dropped the gun as they both went rolling down the steps. Upon reaching the bottom, Bugs began to beat him like a madman. Terrible yells and screams of anger came from his mouth, he never felt such pain!

Daffy and Melissa were in shock to see this display. Melissa got up from the steps and was on the brink of tears when she saw her friend like that. Daffy dashed down the steps to help Melissa. Melissa checked Lola's pulse, "She's still alive! But barely…she needs help!" she pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

Daffy then saw Bugs beating the crap out of Andy, who was barely conscious. He went down the steps and stopped Bugs, "Beating that jerk isn't going to help Lola." Bugs stopped his punching, because he knew he was right. He got up and looked shamefully down on the beat up Andy. He quickly turned around and went up the steps, to see Lola. He kneeled beside her and lifted her up. When he did, he looked at his glove and saw that it was bloodstained. "Please Lola, speak to me!" he said bringing her closer to his body. He could hardly feel her heart beating.

The police and ambulance arrived. Andy was taken in an ambulance, for he was badly beaten. Lola was placed in a stretcher and carried into a separate ambulance. Bugs was about to go in the ambulance with her but the cop stopped him.

"Sir, we have some questions to ask you," said the cop

"Please let me go wit 'er," pleaded Bugs

"We need to know what went down here,"

"Please officer," said Daffy, "let my friend go with her. I saw everything, I'll answer your questions."

"Fine then," said the officer.

"Tanks Daff," said Bugs

"Anytime. Go, she needs you," said Daffy

Bugs got into the ambulance and it zoomed away. Daffy and Melissa stayed behind to answer the police's questions. By then a crowd had gathered and were wondering what all the shooting was about.

In the ambulance, Bugs was holding on to Lola's hand tightly. He was staring at her the whole trip. His eyes never left her face that was deathly pale. Her chest moved slightly when she breathed and Bugs thought he could feel her heart beating faintly. Its as though his premonition was coming true, in fact… it was.

They arrived at the hospital and Lola was taken to the emergency room. Bugs was not admitted beyond that point. He could only wait outside. He was becoming anxious when no news had arrived. He decided to call Lola's parents; that was one of the most difficult calls he ever had to make.

"Hello?" answered Gladys

"Gladys?" asked Bugs

"Yes, what's the matter dear? You sound worried,"

"Sometin terrible has happened… to Lola."

"What! What happened? Is she alright?"

"She…she was shot," said Bugs not knowing quite how to break it to her.

"WHAT! By who?"

"Andy,"

"ANDY! Oh my goodness! Is she all right? Please tell me she's OK!"

"I wish I could. I'm at da hospital right now but da doctor hasn't even come out of da E.R. yet," said Bugs trying to be brave for Gladys, but his voice was cracking.

"No! Not my baby! This can't be happening! This is all a bad dream!" cried Gladys

"I know what you mean," he sighed.

When Gladys caught her voice after crying hysterically, she managed to ask, "Which hospital are you at?"

"Da Los Angeles General Hospital,"

"We'll be right there,"

"Tanks,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Bugs put his hand over his eyes for tears had been swelling. He just had a vision of his dream again. He saw that evil shadow attack him and heard Lola's screams. He then felt a hand on his shoulder that nearly made him jump out of his skin. It was Daffy.

"Bugs, everything is going to be alright," said Daffy

"I hope so," said Bugs, "I hope so."

After a half hour, Gladys and Larry had arrived into the waiting room. Bugs could see that she was crying. He also saw Larry's usually strong face had a look of worry. When Gladys saw Bugs, she immediately came to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you OK Bugs?" she asked concernedly.

"I'm OK," he answered.

"Please tell us what happened,"

"We were at da mall today, doin' some holiday shopping. Daffy and I were at da music store while Melissa and Lola were wandering about. Next ting I know I hear a commotion outside, so we go out to see what was goin' on. I saw Andy shooting at da girls. Dey were running out of da mall, Daffy and I chased after dem. When I got outside I saw Lola on da ground and Andy with da gun. I lost my mind and attacked dat no good…ugh!" He punched the wall and clenched his fist at the thought, and then he continued, "We both crashed at da bottom and I started to punch da living daylights outta him. If it weren't for Daffy, I probably woulda killed him," related Bugs

"It's a good thing that he stopped you. If you would have killed that bastard, you would be in jail for murder right now,"

added Larry.

"Melissa, you were with Lola when it happened right, can you tell me what happened?" asked Gladys

"Well, Lola and I were at the Modells when that jerk snuck up on us. He threatened us so Lola fought back, but he tossed her to the shelves. I tried to stop him but he just pushed me aside. Then Lola came back at him with a bat and struck him on the head but the big thug just shrugged it off. Then he pulls out the gun on us. We ran as he started to shoot at us. We ran out the mall and that's when he caught up with us. Then he…oh no!" cried Melissa

"What is it Melissa?" asked Daffy.

"It's all my fault! Lola was shot for trying to save me!" cried Melissa. Daffy tried to comfort her by cradling her in his arms and telling her, "No it wasn't your fault. You never meant for this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault Melissa. If I woulda gotten dere sooner, I coulda stopped dis from happenin'," said Bugs

"Now don't you start to blame yourself!" said Larry sternly, "the only person who should get the blame is that bastard Andy. Mark my words he will be punished!" He put his hand on Bugs' shoulder and changed his tone to a more fatherly one and said to him, "You love Lola too much to let anything happen to her on purpose, son, remember that."

The doctor emerged from the emergency room and approached them.

"Bugs?" asked the doctor

"Yes. Please tell me she's gonna be OK, doc," said Bugs

"Lola is going to be just fine. She lost a lot of blood and was knocked unconscious by that fall she took. The bullet hit her side but fortunately it didn't damage her heart."

"Thank goodness," said Gladys

"Can we see her?" asked Bugs

"You can, but only for a short time, she needs to rest," answered the doctor.

"Tanks,"

The doctor led them to the recovery room. They went inside and found Lola on the bed with bandages around her side and a few gadgets attached to her wrist. Once the group had come in, Lola opened her eyes and turned her head towards them. The sight of them bought a smile to her tired face.

"Lola…"started Bugs

"Hey, are you OK Bugs?" said Lola in a weak voice

"I'm fine, you?"

"Tired, but I'll live," she said with a little chuckle, but regretted it cause it hurt her side.

"Baby, you sure you're alright?" asked Gladys

"I'll be OK mom," she said

"Hey kid. You took quite a hit there. How do you feel?" asked Larry

"Like I was run over by a truck," she said with a smile. She turned her attention to Melissa asked, "Melissa, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you," said Melissa trying very hard not to cry.

"What are friends for?"

Larry noticed Bugs' uneasiness then said, "Alright everyone, these two need some time alone." They said their goodbyes and were pushed out by Larry. He closed the door behind him, leaving Bugs and Lola alone.

"Oh Lola! I'm so sorry!" broke down Bugs who couldn't hold back his tears, "I shoulda been there! I shoulda stopped him! I…!" He cried on her bed sheets.

"Oh Bugs!" she hushed him, "I'm know you would have stopped him. But sometimes life throws things at you that you just can't handle. Please don't…"

"But I saw it coming!" he said between sobs

"What do you mean?"

"My dream! I saw it coming!"

"Oh Bugs…please don't cry. You never wished for this to happen. Just because you knew something was going to happen doesn't mean you wanted it to happen," she said feeling a tear run down her cheek.

"It's just dat I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you," he said as he got up and embraced her tightly. As if he

feared losing her forever if he let go. Lola also began to cry and hug him back with the little strength she had left.

"Bugs, you shouldn't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself. You didn't do this to me," she looked into his eyes, "It hurts me to see you in so much pain. I love you too much."

"I love you more than life itself," he said kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Curious ears were listening at the door. Once they couldn't hear them anymore, Daffy, Melissa, and Gladys had cracked the door a little to peek inside. They saw Bugs asleep and protectively hugging Lola who was also asleep. They didn't have the heart to wake them, so they just left them alone, also because Larry had pulled the nosey people in and closed the door.

Bugs stayed with Lola for as long as he could every single day at the hospital. In time Lola recovered and was able to leave the hospital. Bugs' love for her had grown so much stronger. He was more affectionate with her, but sometimes a little too overprotective. Lola in turn loved him more and more everyday, however she wasn't to thrilled with Bugs' overprotective nature. Eventually she got him to chill and Bugs was back to his old self again.

The wedding day was coming very soon. They were both greatly anticipating their big day.

(JC the Wabbit: Aren't we all?)


	15. Da Big Day!

**Da Big Day!**

Well folks its finally here!

The necessary preparations had been taken. They were to arrive at the church at 10 a.m. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a wedding. Their friends and family were all excited. But we can only imagine how Bugs and Lola felt. Let's see shall we?

Bugs was at his house. He woke up at 6 a.m. that morning. He took a nice shower to wake himself up and relax. He pulled out his best tux. It was a gorgeous black tux, custom tailored just for him. He also bought himself a pair of new black shoes. He wanted to look his best for his big day. Who wouldn't?

He was about to eat his breakfast when their came a knock on the door. He went to answer the door.

"Hey Bugs!" said Daffy in his Sunday best.

"Hey Daff, come in," said Bugs.

They both came inside. Bugs sat down at the table and ate his breakfast, Daffy sat opposite him.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?! It's 9 o'clock!" yelled Daffy.

Bugs practically choked, "WHAT! (Cough, cough) OH NO!" Bugs leaped out of his chair and was about to run to his room when Daffy starts cracking up.

"Got ya!" laughed Daffy.

"Dat wasn't funny Daffy," said Bugs sitting down on his chair, trying very hard not to strangle Daffy.

"Bugs, you're losing your cool," said Daffy putting his feet on the table, "You've got to take a load off."

"Easy for you to say," said Bugs after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Everything is gonna be fine,"

"Wit you around, dere's a good chance dat it won't be,"

"Ha ha," laughed Daffy sarcastically

Meanwhile…at Lola's house

Lola got up early that morning, at 6 a.m. too. She took a nice long bath to ease up her tense muscles. In her bathrobe, she went back to her room. She had placed her dress on the bed to admire it. It was a beautiful long gown that was off the shoulder. The trail wasn't very long, but it had a beautiful lace design. She also tried on her silky gloves that came up to her elbows. She took her veil and tried it on in front of her mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy.

Melissa, Petunia, Kate, and Penelope had slept over the night before. They were just getting up when they heard Lola come out of the room. They went to the kitchen, and found Lola making breakfast.

"Morning Lo," chanted the girls

"Morning," said Lola

"Mmm! Smells good, whatcha cookin'?" asked Petunia

"Waffles,"

"How are you this morning?"

"A little nervous," said Lola while she was turning on the coffee machine.

"Me too. And its not even my wedding!" said Melissa, "I mean what if something goes wrong? What if the priest goes to the funeral across town? What if the caterers bring the wrong food? What if the limo gets towed? What if you spill coffee on your dress? What if the groom stands you up at the altar?"

"MELISSA!" yelled the girls, "SHUT UP!"

"You're not exactly helping," said Lola

"I'm just saying!" said Melissa innocently

"You know Bugs is not like that, how could you even think like that?" said Petunia

"Sorry!" said Melissa, "But that doesn't mean all the other stuff can't happen."

"Don't listen to her, Lola. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything so nothing goes wrong,"

"Thanks," said Lola

Back at Bugs' house…

Daffy was waiting for Bugs to finish getting dressed. He was wandering around the house. He saw a few pictures on Bugs' desk that brought back some memories. One was of the cast of Space Jam. Everyone was there, even the 3D actors. There was another picture of the karaoke party. Bugs, Lola, Melissa, Petunia, Porky, and himself were sitting at the table smiling for the camera. There was also a picture of Bugs and Lola hugging. There was another picture, an old one, of him and Bugs on the set of one of their cartoons. "Good times," he said to himself.

Something else on the desk caught his attention. It was a black jewelry box. Being his usual courteous self, he opened it and practically drooled at the sight of the most gorgeous ring he ever saw. Since Bugs wasn't looking, he thought he'd try it on. His eyes glowed at the sight of the diamond. Just then Bugs came out of his room. Daffy quickly hid his hands in his pockets and tried to look casual. Bugs had a hunch that he was hiding something, but he let the idea pass. Bugs went to the bathroom to get some cologne and went back to his room. Daffy then tried to take the ring off but it wouldn't budge. He pulled as hard as he could but the ring wouldn't come off. He dashed to the kitchen and placed some soap on his hands hoping the ring would slip off.

Bugs called from his room, "Hey Daff, can you get da jewelry box from my desk?"

"No problem!" said Daffy practically pulling off his finger. When he finally managed to pull off the ring he dropped it into the sink. He looked inside and just saw it fall down the drain. "Oh crap," he whispered to himself. He tried reaching down, but he couldn't reach. He dashed to the bathroom and came back with a plunger. He tried that, but no luck. When Bugs came out of his room, looking very sweet and sharp in his tux, he saw Daffy sitting on a stool with a fishing rod, he was trying to hook the ring.

"What are ya doing?" asked Bugs

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Daffy

"I don't tink da fish are biting," said Bugs as he let out a small chuckle, "Daff, where's da jewelry box wit da ring?"

"What ring?"

"Da ring I asked ya to bring. Lola's wedding ring," said Bugs changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Oh THAT ring!" said Daffy sweating nervously, "Well, heh heh heh, you see…It's a funny thing really…"

"Please don't tell me you did what I tink you did!"

"Well then, what do ya want me to tell you?"

"DAFFY DUCK! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" said Bugs as he grabbed Daffy by the collar.

"Hold on! Wait a minute! I'll get it back!"

"GRRRR…"

"No really, maybe if I use some bait…"

Bugs dropped him on the floor. "You idiot! Now I'm gonna be late! I can't go to da wedding without dat ring!"

"Keep you're shirt on! Lets just call a plumber."

"Their not gonna make it in time! We only have one hour!"

"Fine mister negative. Lets just get it back ourselves."

"For your sake! You better," growled Bugs

"Gulp!"

Back at Lola's house…

The bridesmaids were just putting on their make up. Their dresses were light blue. They had white gloves and white shoes. They also had light blue ribbons in their hair. Their bouquets had light blue flowers.

"Come on out Lola," said Petunia

Lola came out of her room. Her dress fit her perfectly, her ears were up in a bun, and she had on a necklace of pearls, and a silver tiara on her head. The girls let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

"Wow Lola, you really got dolled up," said Melissa. Lola gave her an evil look.

"Excuse the expression!" she corrected herself.

"Bugs is one lucky guy, if you ask me," said Penelope.

Lola examined herself in front of the mirror in her full outfit. She was very pleased with the way she looked. The others also began to model in front of the mirror. They started acting silly by doing different poses.

"Welcome to the pre-wedding pageant! Right now we have the star of the show. Here comes the bride, all dressed in a gorgeous white wedding dress by….some famous designer," said Petunia in an announcer type voice.

"Here's a girl who knows how to accessorize! The bride is wearing a tiara that totally makes her feel like a princess on her special day. The gloves and the pearl necklace give a bold yet delicate touch to her dress. I am loving the off-the-shoulder dress, its so sexy!" said Melissa also in an announcer type voice.

"Now we have Kate and Penelope modeling the bridesmaid's dresses. They look absolutely fabulous in their flowing dresses and the ribbons are just working with the design of the dress. Those gloves are absolutely gorgeous! Give it up for the bridesmaids, even if I do say so myself!" chanted Petunia. They all laughed and felt good about themselves.

There came a knock on the door. Petunia went to open it and it was Lola's parents. She greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You girls look beautiful!" said Gladys. She was wearing a light green dress with matching mini jacket. She was very vibrant and overflowing with joy. Larry was wearing a tux with a rose on the side pocket. His face wasn't as stern as it usually is; it had a glow in it.

"Lola, you look beautiful," said Larry, "we're so proud of you." He and Gladys came up to her and they hugged her.

"Are you girls ready? Cause the limo is going to be here soon," said Gladys

"We're ready," said the girls.

Melissa's cell phone went off at the moment. She answered the phone and it was Daffy.

"Hey Daffy! Hold on let me go outside, I get hardly any reception inside the burrow," she said walking out of Lola's house, "What's going on?"

"We've got major trouble! I need help!" said Daffy

"What is it?" she asked concernedly

"Bugs is in a big problem! You see, Lola's wedding ring fell into the kitchen sink and we can't get it out!"

"Oh no! This is terrible! How did this happen?"

"Well…it…um…"

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!"

"Now don't jump to conclusions!"

"I JUST KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I GET TO YOU BEFORE LOLA DOES!"

"(GULP) Melissa, please! I need your help!"

"Not for you! But for my friend!" she said hanging up the phone. She was dead nervous! She didn't know what to do. Just then Lola and the others came out of the house ready to leave. She did her best to conceal her worry. She then took Petunia aside.

"What's going on?" asked Petunia

"Shh! There's trouble and we need to do something. Daffy lost Lola's wedding ring in Bugs' sink," whispered Melissa

"What! Ugh what an idiot!" she responded

"Hey! He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot!"

"Anyways, what are we gonna do?"

"Get it back," interrupted Larry who overheard the conversation. When he spoke, the girls practically jumped. "Here's the plan, you girls stay with Lola and don't let her know what's going on. Stall for time for as long as you can. I'll go and help the boys out," dictated Larry. The girls agreed and went on with the plan. Before leaving, Larry whispered something into his wife's ear and went to his car. He zoomed away in his car like there was no mañana.

"Where's dad going?" asked Lola.

"Uh…he forgot to turn of the coffee machine in the house," said Gladys

When Larry arrived at Bugs' house, he let himself in. He found the guys trying to use a string to get the ring out.

"Larry! Tank goodness you're here!" said Bugs, "we really need ya help!"

"There's no time to lose! Bugs, where do you keep your tools?" said Larry like a drill sergeant

"In the closet by the front door," answered Bugs

Larry strides over to the closet and rummaged through a few things till he found a red toolbox. He opened it and found what he was looking for, a monkey wrench. He opened the cupboard underneath the sink, and began to unfasten the pipes. When he emerged from there, he was all covered in dust. He had the pipe in his hand; he tilted it over and out came the ring.

"Phew!" sighed the guys.

"Tanks, Larry," said Bugs in relief

"Please, call me dad," said Larry

The guests were arriving at the church and waiting for the precession to begin. Lola, her bridesmaids, and her mom had arrived and were waiting in a room for the ceremony to begin. Lola was all giddy and nervous at the same time. Her mom did her best to keep her calm, but she too was excited for her so she wasn't much help. Melissa was biting her nails due to how nervous she was, the wedding was to begin and groom hadn't arrived yet. But she can't let Lola know that.

"What's wrong Melissa?" came Lola up to her.

"Huh! Oh nothing! Just a little nervous," said Melissa

"Me too. But you're shaking like crazy, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. Everything's peachy!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

After Larry got cleaned up, he took the car and drove the guys to the wedding. But, there was really heavy traffic and the wedding was to begin in ten minutes!

"Oh no! We're in big trouble!" said Daffy

"You'll know the meaning of trouble if you don't shut up!" yelled Larry.

"Yikes!" squealed Daffy

Larry took out a police siren and put it on top of the car. He greatly accelerated the car and drove past the other cars. "Move it buster!" he yelled. "Where'd you get your license?! Out of a cereal box?!" he yelled to a man in front of him. "Hey! My mother drives better than you do!" he yelled to the teenager in the car behind him. He drove like a wild man on the sidewalk, passing through back alleys and going the wrong way on a one-way street till he got to the church with a minute to spare! After that high-speed drive, Daffy and Bugs were all dizzy.

"Whoa!" said Bugs

"No wonder he's so temperamental! He's got a serious case of road rage!"

The boys got out of the car and ran into the church. Melissa was the first to see them come in and was relieved. Larry told Bugs to go to his place at the front of the church. Lola and her wedding party had just come out of their room and hadn't seen the guys come in through the front door.

"Hi dad," said Lola, "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, kid," said Larry. Melissa, Petunia, and Gladys all gave a loud sigh of relief.

"All that for a coffee machine?" said Lola suspiciously, "something happened didn't it?"

"No, nothing," said the group

"It's starting sweetie, don't worry about it now. We'll tell you later. Right now your man is waiting for you," said Gladys quickly. Lola gave them all a look, but then she smiled, "Ok, I trust you people." They all got ready for the march. Larry looked at Lola and gave her a smile. It made Lola feel reassured and was back to her happy yet nervous self.

The wedding march began to play. Down the precession went. First came the flower girl, who was Mindy, and the ring bearer, who was Bugs' nephew Clyde. Then came the bridesmaids and their partners (Does anyone know what you call the men in the wedding party?). First were Penelope and Pepe. Then it was Kate and her husband Thomas. Then came Petunia and Porky, followed by Daffy and Melissa. Once they all passed through, the guests stood up. Down came Lola with her father. She looked so beautiful that it took Bugs' breath away. Once they proceeded down the aisle, Larry gave Lola's hand to Bugs. Bugs and Lola then proceeded to the altar.

The priest began the ceremony. OK, yadda yadda blah blah blah; let's just skip to the good part!

"Bugs Bunny, do you take Lola Bunny as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to hold and to keep, from now and forever, until death do you part?" asked the priest.

"I do," he responded placing the ring on her finger.

"Lola Bunny, do you take Bugs Bunny as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to hold and to keep, from now and forever, until death do you part?" asked the priest

"I do," she responded placing the ring on his finger.

"Now by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest

Bugs lifted Lola's veil and they kissed tenderly. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Gladys was in tears of joy and only she noticed that Larry had let a tear escape.

Bugs and Lola walked up the aisle together arm in arm. They went outside and started to take pictures with the wedding party. The limo was waiting for them and Bugs and Lola went alone together in the limo. On their way to the reception.

In the limo…

Bugs and Lola sat back and let out a sigh of relief. They laughed that they did that simultaneously.

"Wow!" sighed Bugs

"Oh I'm so happy!" giggled Lola. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Lo, I have to confess something to ya," said Bugs

"What is it?" she asked as she took off her veil and let her ears down from the bun into her usual ponytail.

"The truth is, I almost wasn't gonna make it to the wedding. I had a little problem…"

"What?"

"Well, Daffy dropped your ring into the kitchen sink,"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, but your dad came by and got it out,"

"Oh, so that's why he left in a hurry,"

"You're not mad?"

"I am, but I wont commit mur…any acts of violence on my big day,"

"Da duck lucked out,"

Bugs prepared Lola and himself a drink of champagne.

"So, we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?" said Bugs casually

"Yeah, Hawaii's gonna be great," replied Lola. She sneaked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Definitely," said Bugs giving her an assertive kiss. They stopped once they arrived at the reception hall.

"Darn," muttered Bugs

"Don't worry Bugs, we'll have plenty of time to play tonight," she said seductively straightening his bow tie. Bugs cocked an eyebrow and thought, "Oh yeah."

At the reception…

All of Bugs and Lola's guests were there. The place was full of happy faces. The DJ, who was Sylvester, introduced the couple in once they arrived.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm pleased to welcome the two rabbits of the hour! Please put your hands, paws, and wings together for Mr. and Mrs. Bunny! Congratulations newlyweds!"

When Bugs and Lola came into the reception hall, they were joyously received with applause. They were led to the main table were the rest of the wedding party was already sitting.

"Before these two lovebirds sit down, lets ask them to come down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife," said Sylvester

They both walked to the dance floor and the light grew dim. A spotlight shown on them and their wedding song played.

_Look into my eyes,_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart,_

_Search your soul,_

_When you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

Lola wrapped her arms around his neck. Bugs then placed his hands on her waist. She rested her head n his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for._

_You know its true,_

_Ev'rything I do,_

_I do it for you._

_Look into your heart,_

_You will find there's nothing there to hide._

_So, take me as I am,_

_Take my life,_

_I would give it all,_

_I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for._

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_You know its true,_

_Ev'rything I do,_

_I do it for you._

_There's no love like your love,_

_And no other could give me more love._

_There's no way,_

_Unless you're there all the time,_

_All the way, yeah_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for._

_I can't help it,_

_There's nothing I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you,_

_I'd lie for you,_

_Walk the mile for you,_

Yeah, I'd die for you You know its true, 

_Ev'rything I do,_

_I do it for you._

_Oh, oh,_

_I do it for you._

Everyone applauded as they finished the dance. Some were all teary-eyed and others were blowing their noses. Touching, no?

"Now for the father daughter dance!" said Sylvester.

Larry came up gallantly to the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" said Larry

"Not at all," said Bugs

_For all those times you stood by me,_

_For all the truth that you mad me see,_

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you made right,_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you,_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby._

_You're the one who held me up, never let me fall._

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all._

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach._

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_You gave me wings and made me fly,_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky._

_I lost my faith you gave it back to me._

_You said no star was out of reach,_

_You stood by me and I stood tall._

_I had you're love I had it all._

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me._

_Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true._

_I was blessed because I was loved by you._

"Thanks dad, for everything you've done for me," said Lola

"No problem kid. I want nothing but the best for you," said Larry

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach._

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_You were always there for me,_

_The tender wind that carried me._

_A light in the dark,_

_Shining your love into my life._

_You've been my inspiration,_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place_

_Because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach._

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

_I'm everything I am because you loved me._

Everyone applauded for them, too. They sat back down. Then everyone started to chow down. Yum! Once everyone had finished the main course…

"Time for a little fun! We'll like to ask Lola to please come down to the dance floor. I'd like to ask all the unmarried women to come down as well," said Sylvester.

The women were all there, waiting for instructions. "Ok, now Lola you stand right there. Ladies, you take five steps back, Ok that's good. Now, Lola you are going to turn around and on the count of three you are going to toss your bouquet over your head. Now ladies, your going to have to catch it and whoever does wins!" said Sylvester.

The women got into position. Lola turned around and was ready. "One…two…three!" said Sylvester. Lola tossed the bouquet over head. The women jumped for it, they fought for it and pounced on it. Everyone was wide eyed to see them fight over it like a bunch of cats fighting over food. Finally, from the pile of desperate women emerged a victor. It was Melissa!

"Looks like Melissa is the next one to get married!" said Sylvester

Melissa looked slyly at Daffy. Daffy was at first shocked to think that Melissa was winner, and then he smiled back at her. "Not a bad idea," he thought.

Lola sat back down in her seat. "Nice throw," said Bugs. "Thanks," said Lola. Then a waiter approached them. "Excuse me, but we are about to cut the cake," he said, "You must come up and cut the cake." "Ok," they said simultaneously.

They got up and approached the huge wedding cake. Everyone drew his or her attention to the two rabbits in front of the cake. "Now, for one of the most important highlights of the day! The cutting of the cake!" said Sylvester

First, Lola cut a piece of the cake. Then Bugs cut a piece of the cake. He took a fork and gave Lola a bite from his cake. Lola also took a fork and cut off a piece from her slice. "Here comes the train! Open the tunnel!" said Lola playfully. Bugs took a bite then said playfully, "Chuga chuga chuga woo woo!" Pretty soon everyone was eating cake. Carrot cake! Yum!

The party continued. There was plenty of feasting and dancing. Some pretty good dances were playing. There was disco, pop, trance, salsa, R&B, and plenty of others. They danced into the evening. It was about seven o'clock when Bugs and Lola had to leave. They said their goodbyes and gave their thanks to all the guests. Lola's parents accompanied them to the airport.

"This is where we say goodbye," said Larry

"Bye dad, mom," said Lola as she gave them both a hug, "thanks for everything!"

"No problem," said Larry

"You really saved da day, I can't tank ya enough!" said Bugs as he shook Larry's hand. Larry pulled him in for a hug, which caught Bugs off-guard.

"Don't sweat it son," said Larry

"Bye mom," said Bugs as he gave Gladys a hug

"Bye son," said Gladys

Bugs and Lola turned away to walk inside. The attendants were already bringing in their bags.

"Have fun!" said Gladys all teary eyed

"We will," they said together as they waved back to them.

"Won't we Bugsy?" said Lola confidentially to Bugs.

"Oh we'll have fun," he said slyly

They walked into the airport.

"So, where do we go?" asked Lola

"Our gate is gate 4. Which is…right over dere! Lets go,"

They went to gate 4. They talked to the lady at the guest.

"I'm sorry sir, these tickets were canceled," she said

"Canceled? By who?" said Bugs with a hint of anger in his voice.

"By Warner Brothers,"

"Warner Brodders?"

"But, they purchased these other tickets for you to as a gift," said the lady handing them two boarding passes.

"Wow! A private jet!" said Lola

"Dat's awesome!" said Bugs

"Please follow me," said the lady. She led them down a corridor and down a few steps. They went outside and found a white jet waiting for them. Bugs and Lola boarded the plane.

"Dis is nice! I feel like da president!" said Bugs

"Now this is what I call first class!" said Lola

The plane took off. It was a nice ride, better than what most of us get in coach! They served good food that didn't come in lunch trays. And played a funny movie that was on a huge screen, not on those personal screens that only every other seat can see. The whole trip was about two hours. They arrived in Hawaii at about 10 p.m. They got their Hawaii welcome complete with hula dancers and flower necklaces. They then were driven to their hotel that was by the coast. They checked in and took the elevator to their floor. They bellboy went ahead and brought their bags into their room. Bugs tipped him and the bellboy went on his way.

Bugs became playful and carried in Lola into their hotel room. He turned on the lights and the room was gorgeous. It had a king-size bed, a big screen TV, a beautiful dresser, a large bathroom, and even a balcony. They awed at the sight.

"Awww!" said Bugs and Lola

I said awe! A-W-E!

"OOOOOO!"

That's better!

Bugs put Lola down. They wandered around the room. He went to check out the sitting room. She went to the balcony.

"Wow! The view is beautiful!" she said

The moon looked magical. It was so bright and its light reflected off the waves. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was so relaxing. The light breeze blowing in her hair felt pleasant. Lola then felt a hand on her shoulder. For a split second it brought back bad memories. That…man who hurt her all those times, he always creeped her out by placing his hand on her shoulder. But this time, the man who placed his hand on her shoulder wasn't like the other at all. He was loving and affectionate. The man that made her feel safe and protected. The one she loved and who loved her in return. She loved her husband Bugs with all of her heart.

He started to massage her shoulders with his strong hands. "The nights beautiful," said Lola practically in a whisper. "It sure is," whispered Bugs, "but you are far more beautiful." He turned her around to face him and gave her a sweet and tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and discovered that he had changed out of his tux. He held her closely to his body. He released the kiss for a moment to pick her up and carry her into the room. He placed her on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Those same eyes that attracted them to each other, those eyes that made them curious to know who the beautiful stranger was. He then gave her a deep kiss on the mouth. His hands roamed all over her body. She didn't fight him or show any resistance to what he was doing, she let her do what he pleased. He found the zipper at the back of her dress. He slowly pulled it down and felt her bare back. She let the dress slip off when Bugs stopped kissing to breathe. "You're so bad," she whispered into his ear. "I know," he whispered to her. He kissed her neck and then kissed her check. She felt a warm sensation flow through her veins. She held his face and brought it to her and kissed him passionately. He felt her pull him towards her and just fell over her. It was a wondrous night full of passion and lovemaking.

Kinky, no?


	16. Da Honeymoon

I've been a baaad girl! I should have updated sooner, sorry y'all! **Da Honeymoon**

The morning sunrise light shone in the room. A light breeze came from the balcony ventilating the warm room. It was peaceful and silent in the room. The newlyweds were asleep, covered only by the bed sheets. Bugs soon awoke to the sound of the birds chirping outside. His arm was over Lola, who was still fast asleep. He slowly shifted out of the bed, trying not to wake her. He stretched out and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He then heard Lola shift in the bed after a few minutes.

"Morning sunshine!" he called from the bathroom

"Morning Bugsy Boy!" she replied. She got out of bed and put on a bathrobe.

"Oh what a night!" she said walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face with cold water to wake up.

"It was some night," he said playfully nudging her elbow. She smiled back at him and gave him a friendly push.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bubble bath," she said changing the subject, "I'm all hot and sweaty." She went to the tub to fill it up with water. She put in the bubble solution and watched the bubbles form. Bugs left the room for a minute. Lola went into the tub and leaned back on the side of the tub and closed her eyes. It was so relaxing. Next thing she knew she was getting splashed, "hey!" She wiped the bubbles from her face and saw Bugs, with a big grin, in the tub with her. She started to splash the water right back. That's pretty much who they spent their morning.

After a while…

"Dere's nothing like a water battle to wake ya up in da mornin'!" said Bugs coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"I'm gonna order room service," said Lola going to the phone, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm, how 'bout one of dose French crêpes?" he said

"OK," she responded. She ordered the food and in half an hour the food came. It was a nice selection. There was French crêpes, fruit salad, oatmeal, carrot juice, macadamia nuts, and pineapples everywhere. Yum! They ate the food and were satisfied.

"That hit the spot," said Lola rubbing her tummy

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do today?" asked Bugs

"Let me see," said Lola pulling out a list that rolled down all the way to the opposite wall, "we can head down to the beach, do some mountain biking, visit the volcano, scuba diving, surfing…"

"We better get started if wee gonna do all dat in a week,"

"Yup!"

Once they got dressed, they decided to go mountain biking first. A hotel guide took them to a popular trail that goes around the volcano. They were able to rent bikes and safety gear to get started. They began their climb of the mountain. It was a vigorous workout as they rode up the side of the volcano. They were riding through a tropical rain forest and observing the wildlife. They saw many different birds and a few reptiles here and there. It was a nice scenic route.

They reached the peak of the dormant volcano, where the upward trail ends. They had to stop for a few reasons. 1) They were tired and needed a break and 2) the view was absolutely gorgeous. They got their water bottles and sat down on a stone near the edge of the cliff. They just had to stop to admire the view. They could see the coast of the island they were on. The water looked so beautiful from where they were. The other Hawaiian Islands were visible, some close by and smaller ones in the distant horizon. They also had a bird's eye-view of the rain forest that they just traveled through. The afternoon sun just made everything bright and full of energy. Lola leaned on Bugs' shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her. It was a sight that just had to be admired. It was a view that was made even more wonderful by the company of the one they loved. They were both reluctant to get up and leave; they wanted to watch it forever. But, they knew the sun would set and there were still more things left to discover and explore on the islands.

They packed up their gear and got ready to make the trip down the volcano.

"This place is great!" exclaimed Lola.

"Yeah!" answered Bugs, "hey, I'll race ya down da trail!"

"You're on!"

They pedaled as fast as they could down the trail. Down the incline they went. Dodging the rocks and bumps on the trail. Lola purposely went over a stone slab and made a flip on her bike before landing on the ground.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Lola

"Show off!" Bugs muttered. He pedaled faster to catch up with her.

"I'm a rough rider!" she said

"That's true, on more than one level,"

She gave him a sly smirk and continued racing.

They were neck and neck as the sped down the steepest part of the trail. It was adjacent to the volcano and was out of the forests. However, it was at a high elevation. Soon Lola realized that the trail made a sharp turn and they had to slow down to make it. Lola gripped on the brakes, "Slow down Bugs!"

"Like I'm gonna fall for dat one!" he said

"LOOK AHEAD!!" she screamed

He did so and realized her reason for slowing down. He gripped on the brakes but he wasn't slowing down, Lola was having the same problem. They even put their feet on the ground to slow down, but it was too late. They both fell over the cliff.

"Hold on Bugs!" yelled Lola.

She managed to grab a root that was growing out of the edge of the cliff. Bugs was holding on to her legs. The bikes were the unlucky ones and plummeted to the ground. She tried to pull herself up but the root was coming lose.

"Bugs! We're gonna fall if we don't do something!" she yelled

He tried gripping onto the cliff and managed to get a hold of a ledge. He let go of Lola's legs and clung to the wall. With less weight, the root wasn't breaking as fast as it was, but it was still coming lose. She tried reaching for the wall, but it was to far. She also knew that if she tried to climb the root, it would come lose.

"Just hold on Lola!" he yelled

"I don't have much of a choice!" she said

He started to climb of the rock wall. They weren't to far from the edge. Once he reached the top and climbed over, he tried reaching down and grabbing Lola's hand. They were just inches apart. Then the root came lose and Lola grabbed onto the first thing she could.

"Oww!" yelped Bugs

"Sorry!" said Lola. She had grabbed onto Bugs' ears. He gave her his hand and she grabbed that instead. He pulled her up and she was safe as well.

"Phew!" they said relieved. They looked over the edge at the destroyed bikes in the abyss.

"Dere goes our deposit!" said Bugs.

Lola giggled. "Despite the near death situation, Bugs always found a little humor," she thought.

"Looks like were walking," she said aloud

They walked the rest of the way back down. Needless to say, the bike owner was angry, but they paid him back for the bikes. Lola wanted to go back and hang out at the hotel's huge pool and Bugs had to satisfy his adventurous wife. After heading back to their room to get their bathing suits, they headed back downstairs to go to the pool. Lola had on a two-piece white suit while Bugs had a pair of green swim trunks.

By the pool side…

There were other people enjoying the pool. Some were swimming, while others were sunbathing. Lola went to the chairs to sunbath herself while Bugs went to the diving board. Soon enough a hunky fox approached Lola.

"Hey there doll, you want me to rub some sunscreen on those hard to reach places," he said flirtatiously.

Lola gave him an evil look through her sunglasses. Bugs saw what was happening and was about to defend his girl. Lola gave Bugs a wink letting him know, "don't worry, I'll get rid of him."

"That's really nice of you," she said in a sexy voice, "let's go over by the pool where there's more light."

He followed her to the poolside like a wolf err… fox that he was. He was about to be slick and slap her butt when she suddenly turned around and grabbed his hand with a painful grip.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're falling for me?" she said coolly before flipping him over her shoulder and throwing him into the pool. Once the fox was able to come out for air, Lola said, "by the way, don't ever call me doll!"

"Nice," called Bugs from the high dive

"Thanks," said Lola walking towards the deep end of the pool, "so, what's up doc?"

"Dat's my line!"

"(Giggled) I know!"

"Well…I am about to perform my triple twist jack knife while blindfolded,"

"Cool, so lets see it,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Bugs in a deep voice, "Bugs Bunny will now perform his gravity defying dive of death. He will soar high in the air and do a triple twist into a jack knife for a perfect splash less ten. Drum roll please!"

Lola pulled out a drum and did the drum roll. (Where did dat come from??? Hey! She's a toon!) Bugs placed the blindfold over his eyes and got into position. He jumped off and did a twist; one…two…three… he then seemed to stop in mid-air before doing a jack knife and dove into the pool with no splash. Lola lifted a white card with a large red '10' on it. She approached the edge of the pool but Bugs didn't come up yet. "Bugs?" she said with worry in her voice. She bent down and leaned over the edge to see if she could find him. Just then Bugs came out in front of her and pulled her into the pool. "Ahh!" she screamed before SPLASH, headfirst into the pool. She came up for air, and Bugs slowly appeared in front of her, with a huge grin on his face.

"Bugs!" she yelled playfully

"Ain't I a stinker?" he chuckled

"Ohh!" she grunted as she dunked his head under the water. He swam underneath her and pulled her under. He swam deeper and farther away from her and she chased, err… swam after him. She was fast but Bugs was ahead of her. He then swam upwards to steal a breath of air and dive down again. Lola did the same and resumed her chase. After swimming as fast as he could he turned around to see if Lola was there. "Lola?" he thought, for she was nowhere in sight. He realized that he was at the deepest end of the pool, 15 feet. Whoa! Dat's deep, ain't it? Anyways…

"Bogy at 12 O'clock, 90 degrees south. Ready…aim…release torpedo!"

Before Bugs knew it Lola dove in the pool and caught Bugs off guard. She gave him a quick kiss, which made Bugs turn red. He felt as light as a feather, but some how he was sinking deeper. Lola grabbed him under his arms and swam him up, up, and out of the water.

"You OK Bugs?" she asked

"Yeah, I don't know whether it was da pressure of da water or your kiss dat made me dizzy," he said

"I think you've had enough for today Bugsy,"

"Enough? Girl I can never get enough of you," he said with a smile

"I meant the pool, babe," she giggled. She then said slyly, "Don't worry, you'll get more of me later."

Afterwards, they went to their hotel room to change into clothes. The hotel was having a fancy diner that night and all guests were invited. Bugs put on a nice black suit, black shoes, red shirt, and black tie. Lola put on a spaghetti strap red dress that had a slit that came up to her thigh and a pair of red high heel sandals. They arrived at the party and were directed to a table. The room was huge. There was a wooden dance floor in the center with charming tables arranged around it. The lighting was dim with a few candles on each table, making a romantic effect. The couple ordered their food and feasted. They were enjoying each other's company.

"Da food here is great," said Bugs

"Yeah, if I stay here longer I'm gonna have to go on a diet," said Lola

"Woid,"

"Sentence,"

"Paragraph,"

"Essay,"

"Composition,"

"Book,"

"Trilogy,"

"Harry Potter! Ha! I win!"

Just then the live band began to play, it was a tango. Bugs got up and gave his hand to Lola.

"Care to dance?" he asked

"I'd love to," she responded

He helped her up and led her to the dance floor. Once on the floor, he suddenly pulled her into him and held her in his arms. She was a little surprised to see such a sudden gesture but gave into him. He pulled out a rose and held it in his mouth and began to dance with her. She followed his movements as though they have practiced this dance before. He dipped her and Lola took the rose from Bugs with her mouth once he brought her up again. They stepped swiftly and gracefully, following the tempo of the music. They were lost in each other, as if no one else was on the dance floor except them. The way they danced was like poetry in motion. He spun her out, spun her in, and she was up against him with her leg around him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment; Bugs took this opportunity to steal back the rose from her. They continued their sensual tango with more sudden turns and dips until they ended with a striking pose.

The band continued to play more songs and they danced to each one, until it was time to head back to the room.

Once inside…

Bugs locked the door behind them. He then took off his blazer, loosened his tie and quickly embraced Lola, who was taken by surprise.

"You feeling frisky tonight Bugsy?" she asked with sly eyes

"Maybe…" he answered doing the Dr. Evil pose.

"Well you're not getting it that easily tonight," she whispered

He suddenly brought her into a kiss but Lola pulled away playfully from his kiss and embrace.

"You're gonna have to prove that you want me," she said

Bugs pounced but missed her. He tried again, but Lola dodged it and took off his red shirt in the process.

"Toro! Toro!" she said while using the shirt as a cape. Bugs snorted like a bull and ran towards her, but she still dodged him.

"Olé!"

Then Bugs made a direct pounce on her and landed over her on the floor. He started to kiss her and caress her.

"You're good," she whispered. She then pushed him off and rolled with him until she had the upper hand. "But not good enough," she said again while she had him pinned.

"You wanna play like dat do ya?" he said with evil eyes. He fought her strength to get up and quickly grabbed hold of her. He lifted her over his head like a strongman lifting weights.

"Hey! Put me down!" she said

"If you say so!" he said

He tossed her on the bed and she landed with a bounce, face up. He then jumped onto the bed, or rather onto Lola. She resisted his 'assertiveness' and their little play-fight ended once they both fell off the bed together, with Lola on the bottom. Bugs kissed her deeply and Lola finally gave in.

"You got me," she said in hushed intensity.

"I knew you would," he responded. He continued his 'caressing'

"Oh! Mr. Bunny!" she exclaimed, "Mmm, you're so bad!"

"I know…" he whispered.

Let's leave these two alone before I have to raise the ratings!


	17. Back Home

**Back Home**

After a week of adventures in the day and romances at night in Hawaii, Bugs and Lola have to come back home. They had to pack up their things and go back to Cali and back to the daily grind. They took the private jet and arrived at the California airport in the afternoon.

After getting their bags and stepping into the mezzanine they heard someone yell through the crowd, "Well if it isn't the Mr. and Mrs. Bunny." They looked around and spotted Daffy in the crowd.

"Hi guys!" said Melissa right after.

"They're over here," said Daffy behind him. Soon enough Larry and Gladys made their way through the crowd.

"Hey!" greeted Bugs and Daffy in a hug. Melissa hugged Lola. Then Lola and Bugs were attacked with hugs and kisses from Gladys. Larry just gave them a nice, less aggressive hug for each.

"How was your trip?" asked Gladys excitedly

"It was fun," said Bugs and Lola simultaneously

"You've got to tell us all about it," said Gladys. She got in-between them and put her arms around their necks.

"OK," they said, as they had to bend down a little.

"Well, it all started when Warner Brothers bought us tickets on a private jet…" They began telling their story on the way out of the airport and on the way home. The PG version of course!

Home was Bugs' burrow. Prior to the wedding, the burrow was furnished to accommodate the newlyweds. New furniture was bought and rooms were redone and everything looked beautiful. The only thing it needed was the newlyweds. Once Bugs and Lola arrived at their new home, they were happy. This is the place where they were going to live together. This is home…their home.

The family stuck around to hear the story and to spend time together. They even helped them get settled in.

"Wow! That's sounds so romantic!" exclaimed Melissa as she clasped her hands together, "I can just picture that sunset."

"The islands were just gorgeous," said Lola

"Yeah, it was really nice," added Bugs

"Was their good service at the hotel?" asked Larry

"Excuse me a minute," said Lola as she got up from the couch. She went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. "What's the matter?" asked Melissa who followed her there.

"Nothing I'm just a little jet lag that's all," she responded after taking a sip.

"So, how was it?" asked Melissa more confidentially

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You and Bugs ever well…" started Melissa

"Girl, that's top secret info,"

"C'mon!"

"Well…I'll tell you one thing, it was…WOW!"

"Wow?"

"Yeah, WOW!"

Once the evening struck in, they had to leave. They said their good byes and left the newlyweds alone in their home. After cleaning up a little, the couple went to their room. It was nice and cozy. There was a king-size wooden frame bed with a carrot print comforter and a white quilt. There was also a bureau with toiletries and other trinkets on top, a walk-in closet with an array of clothing, and a pair of night tables at each side of the bed.

After getting ready for bed, Bugs and Lola slipped under the covers. Bugs stretched and Lola yawned before adjusting themselves. She cuddled under his chin and he held her close.

"You know what," said Bugs

"What?" she whispered

"Tomorra's Monday,"

"Ugh! I don't want to go to school,"

"We've got to. We took our vacation already, we gotta go back to woik,"

"Oh! I guess you're right,"

"You know what I could really go for right now," said Bugs seductively, " a little..."

He looked down on her but she was fast asleep.

"…OK, dat woiks, too," he whispered before following her lead to go to sleep.

The next day…

"Get up babe!" said Bugs from the bathroom.

"Ugh!" grunted Lola as she put the covers over her head.

"Get up!" he said coming into the bedroom and pulling on the covers giving Lola a sudden chill, "we gotta go!"

"Fine," she said finally getting up. She stretched then went into the bathroom, washed up, then went to the closet to get dressed.

"We're gonna be late," said Bugs fixing his shirt

"I'm ready…(yawn)," said Lola coming out with a pair of sweat pants and a matching jacket.

"We'll get something to eat on the way, lets go!"

They got into the car and drove off. After buying something to eat, they made their way to school.

Once they walked into school, faculty and students greeted them:

"Hi Bugs! Hi Lola!"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bunny!"

"Wow! Congratulations you two,"

And many other greetings and congratulatory remarks…

After picking up their new programs for this new semester, Bugs and Lola went to their awaiting classes. Bugs went to the office to do some paperwork while Lola went to her gym. She half-heartedly opened her office and dumped her bag on the floor. She them slouched in the chair and put her head down. She was about to doze off when the moving-bell rang which brought a shiver down her spine. She shook her head trying to revive herself.

"What's wrong with me today?" she said aloud. She went to the sink and washed her face. "I guess my body hasn't gotten used to being back in California yet," she said after drying herself up with a towel. She then went outside her office to wait for her first period gym class.

After the late bell rang, a few of the kids were coming from the locker rooms. There were a few familiar faces like Babs, Shirley, and Hampton. The other members of the 'clique' had her at a different time or they had Arnold as a teacher. Once everyone was settled in, Lola took out her trusty clipboard.

"Good morning class," she said

"Good morning Ms…we mean…Mrs. Bunny," replied the class

"Welcome to a new semester, I'm sure you're all ecstatic to be here," she said sarcastically

"Eh heh heh, you're kidding right?"

"What do you think? Well, getting down to business let's start with attendance first…" then Lola started to feel a little queasy that she had to hold her stomach.

"Are you OK?" asked Babs

"I'm OK…I think," she hesitantly replied. She then felt a jolt in her abdomen and dashed out of the gym and into the girl's locker room. The students looked concerned, but only Babs was brave enough to follow her.

"Coach?" asked Babs as she opened the door. She wandered inside and looked around. She heard a sound coming from the bathrooms so she went in that direction. Soon enough she found Lola hunched over at the sinks.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up," she replied

"You want me to call Nurse Granny?"

"No…" she said. She then felt a pain in her stomach then she threw up in the sink.

"You're not OK. Something's definetly wrong,"

"Maybe it was something I ate…"

Babs went to the Nurse's office to tell Granny what was happening. In a few minutes Granny arrived to treat Lola.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Granny

"I don't feel too good…" she weakly replied. Granny took Lola's temperature and examined her throat.

"You have a fever. It could be a stomach virus, but I'm not positive,"

"Maybe it was the poi I had the other day…"

"Could be, but I think you should go to your doctor to run some tests," she then told Babs something then Babs went out of the room.

"What did you tell her?" asked Lola

"To go tell Bugs, you have to take care of this right now,"

"But, can't it wait till after school?"

"No, the sooner you take care of this the better. It's highly unlikely that you just suddenly get sick. Its better to be safe then sorry dear,"

Lola grunted then held her head with her hands. A few moments later and Bugs came in followed by Babs.

"What's wrong Lo?" he asked

"I think I have a stomach virus or something…bleah!" she replied before throwing up again

"This is serious Bugs, I think you should take her to the hospital," said Granny

"But Granny!" said Lola

"No buts about it, you're sick," said Granny in a motherly tone

"Whatever you say Granny. C'mon Lo, let's go," said Bugs. He helped her up and took her out of the locker rooms. Granny and Babs followed them in the hallway. Yosemite Sam stepped out of his office and saw Bugs helping Lola.

"What's a going on here?" he asked

"Lola's sick, and I'm taking her to da hospital," said Bugs

"Really?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'? You take over for me. Make sure ya assign someone to cover Lola's classes and my Physics classes,"

"Consider it done, sir,"

"Good,"

Once Bugs, Lola, Granny, and Babs were out of range, Sam went to Bugs' office. He plopped into the chair, put his feet on the desk, and took a big cigar and lit it.

"It's not everyday you get to be the boss!"

Granny and Babs watched as Bugs and Lola drove off in the car.

"Do you think it's really serious?" asked Babs

"Maybe…" said Granny

Once Bugs and Lola arrived to the hospital, they went to emergency and were attended soon enough. After a few routine tests, they were taken to consult a doctor. They were taken to an office were they found their doctor.

"Petunia!" exclaimed Bugs and Lola

"Hi guys! Didn't expect to see me did you?" she said cheerfully

"Wow Petunia! You're a doctor now!" said Lola

"Yes, those college courses really paid off," said Petunia

"Now I can really say 'Eh, (munch, munch) What's up doc?'" said Bugs

"That's right! Well, getting to the matter at hand, what seems to be the problem?"

"I feel really sick, so sick that I threw up," answered Lola

"Oh, school can do that to you. When did you begin to feel sick?"

"This morning. I felt lousy and more tired than usual,"

"Hmm…did you eat anything at all today?"

"I had a bagel this morning and a cup of coffee. It wasn't heavy or anything. But I felt fine after I ate it. It's like I got a sudden pain in my stomach later in the morning; it was really weird. I suspect that maybe my body was having like a delayed reaction, or something like that, to something I ate,"

"It could be. Anything else I should know about?"

"Besides my headache, that's all I have to say,"

"Well, I'm going to analyze the tests and we'll see what's wrong by tomorrow,"

"Is there anyting dat we can do now?" asked Bugs

"I can't prescribe anything cause I still don't know what the real problem is. I'll just recommend that you drink soup and get plenty of rest,"

"Alright, we'll do,"

"Come back tomorrow for your results. You can go home now, and don't do anything strenuous OK?"

"OK, thanks," replied Lola. She and Bugs got up to leave.

"Tanks, doc," said Bugs

"My pleasure," said Petunia

Bugs and Lola left the hospital and went to the car.

"What could be wrong?" said Lola aloud

"I have no idea what it could be," said Bugs

"I'm starting to worry," said Lola in a serious tone, "Nothing like this has ever happened to me. This must be very serious cause I feel really sick."

"I hope its nothing bad," said Bugs, "whatever it is, I'm sure we can deal wit it."

"I hope so…pull over!"

"What is it!" he said pulling over. Lola got out of the car and went to a bush by the side of the road. Bugs got out of the car and followed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"…I lost my breakfast again…"

The next day, after school the Bunnies went to the hospital. They did not know what to expect once they got there, but they went together nonetheless. They entered Dr. Petunia Pig's office, and sat on the two chairs in front of her desk.

"How are you today?" asked Petunia

"I'm a little better today," said Lola

"Good, and you Bugs?"

"Eh, I'm OK," said Bugs

"That's good. Well, I'm sure you guys are anxious to know what the results of the tests were," said Petunia

"Very anxious," they said together

"Well, wait no further, cause I have them right here," said Petunia taking out a folder from a pile of papers, "I haven't looked inside myself, so we're all gonna find out together. Are you prepared?"

"I'm ready," said Bugs. He looked over to Lola and she looked very solemn. "Are you ready Lo?"

"Might as well…I'm kind of nervous though…" she replied.

Bugs held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Me too, but we'll face it together," said Bugs.

That was all the comfort she needed, she smiled in response. Petunia then opened the file and scanned the data. After a few seconds, she remained wide-eyed for a moment. That scared both Bugs and Lola, and it made them assume the worst.

"What is it!" they said together

"Lola…you're pregnant," said Petunia

A sudden silence hit the room. Bugs and Lola were deathly silent, motionless, open mouthed and wide-eyed. Petunia waved her hands over their eyes, but they still were in shock.

"You guys OK?" she asked.

They responded by fainting and falling back on their chairs. Petunia quickly got up and grabbed the smelling salts from her desk. She went over to them and passed the salts over their noses. Bugs was the first to wake up, followed by Lola.

"Did I hear what I tink I hoid?" asked Bugs in wonder

"Or are we dreaming?" asked Lola, also in wonder

"Yes, unless you heard something else besides me saying that Lola's pregnant," said Petunia

"No, I guess I hoid right," said Bugs still in a daze. He then zoomed off the floor like a rocket and jumped around the room, Daffy style. "WOO HOO! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY! WOO HOO!"

"I'm pregnant?" whispered Lola to herself, "Oh my gosh…that was fast!"

After Bugs had calmed down, he settled by his wife and gave her a huge kiss. "I love you," he kept telling her.

Lola finally came out of her shock and said, "OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA BE A MOMMY!" She got up from the floor with Bugs and they both danced around excitedly.

"WOO HOO! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" They chanted. They even dragged Petunia into their dance of joy.

"Oh, thank you Petunia!" said Lola hugging her

"It's Bugs you should be thanking," chuckled Petunia, "I just delivered the news."

"Oh my goodness! This is so awesome!" exclaimed Lola

"We gotta tell everyone!" said Bugs holding onto Lola's hand. They both hugged Petunia and said, "THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," Petunia managed to say despite of their death-grip.

Bugs and Lola skipped out of the room and into the hallway. Bugs held Lola and spun her around in the air. "Oh, Lola! I'm so happy!" said Bugs, "you're so beautiful! I love you!"

"I love you more!" she said

"I love you even more," he said putting her down on the ground and embracing her.

"Oh, Bugs! Words can't express my love for you," said Lola before giving him a deep kiss, "but actions do."

"Oh yeah!" he agreed

They walked out the hospital hand and hand. Once they walked through the sliding doors they were jumped by crazy paparazzi.

"Why are you two at the hospital?"

"What's wrong with Lola? Why is she sick?"

"What's the problem?"

They kept coming at them with cameras and microphones in their faces and crowding on them. Bugs and Lola fought their way through the crowd and ran for the car. Bugs turned on the car and was about to zoom off when the reporters crowded in front of their car. They went to the windows and kept asking questions. Then Bugs said, "Hey! Isn't dat Ricky Martin?" then the crowd of reporters turned as one unit and ran in the direction Bugs was looking at. As soon as it was clear, Bugs burned rubber and high tailed it out of there.

"We're livin' la vida loca!" he sang

They drove off to their house. Once they arrived, to their surprise, Daffy, Melissa, and Lola's whole family was there. When Bugs parked the car and he and Lola got out of the car, they were tackled with hugs and kisses.

"Congratulations you two!" they said

"Thanks…for what?" Bugs and Lola said together, equally confused

"You're having a baby!"

"What! But we haven't told anyone yet! How did you know?" said Lola

"California Scoop," Melissa answered

"It's on the news already!" said Bugs, "How did they find out?"

Then Lola received a call from her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered

"Oh Lola I'm sorry!" said Petunia

"About what?" she asked

"It was those reporters! They had me in a corner and I let it slip!"

"Oh, its OK. Don't worry about it. I know how vicious they can be,"

"Thanks for understanding, I have to go before they start questioning me for the details! Bye!"

"Bye,"

Lola hanged up the phone.

"They got it out of Petunia," she said

"Darn paparazzi…" muttered Bugs

"Oh well…doesn't matter! The point is, we're so proud!" said Gladys giving them both a kiss on the cheek. She then pulled them inside and the rest followed. Once inside, Bugs was pulled aside by Daffy.

"Alright Bugs!" he said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "you didn't waste anytime did you?"

"Apparently not," chuckled Bugs

"You're the man!"

"Yeah, I'm da man!"

"You go, you bad boy!

"Guys! Enough with the macho thing!" said Melissa

"Sorry," they said.

Bugs and Daffy looked upon the family. They were all fussing over Lola. They were talking, joking, and sharing experiences. Bugs was also pulled into the crowd that he became a part of. They were all soon fusing over him as well.

Through the commotion, Bugs looked at Lola and couldn't help but sigh lovingly. He was going to be a father. She was going to be the mother of his child. That feeling of joy made his heart soar above the clouds. Lola looked at him and from the twinkle in her eyes he could tell she felt the same way.

It was as though they were sharing a telepathic message saying, "I love you!"


	18. Nine Months

JC the Wabbit: Many pardons for the delay!

**Nine Months**

Now everyone knows that the newlyweds are expecting a bundle of joy. Everyone was shocked by this sudden joyous news. Everyone was happy for them, except for Honey it further ticked her off! So what! She ain't da subject of dis here story! I laugh in her misery! Mwa ha ha ha! Er-hem! Sorry…

Anyways…

Parenthood is a wonderful time. You get to look at life at a different point of view, but it isn't a stroll in the park neither! It's tough! Let's see how Bugs and Lola do during a select few months of pregnancy…

First Month

Bugs and Lola were in bed one night, asleep. Then Lola shifted in bed and faced Bugs.

"Bugs?" she whispered. He didn't answer. "Bugs?" she said a little louder. He still didn't respond.

"BUGS!"

"What!" he said waking up

"…I'm hungry…" she said timidly

"Lola, it's one o'clock in da mornin'," he looked at her and she gave him the most innocent looking face.

"No! Not the soulful eyes treatment!" he said looking away.

She gave him a hug and said sweetly, "Pretty please!"

"Ugh! How can I say no?" he got up out of bed, "what do you want?"

"I want a cantaloupe, dumplings, french fries, and a McFlurry," she said

"Dat's all?"

"Yes,"

"(Yawns) fine…"

Bugs got out of bed, and put on a bathrobe. He was too sleepy to go put clothes on. He went out just with a robe to the car and drove out. He dropped by the 24hr drive through and ordered french fries and a McFlurry. Then he had to search all over town to find an open grocery store to buy the cantaloupe. After finding one, he bought the fruit and looked for a Chinese place. He was lucky to find one and went inside.

"Eh, (yawns) an order of dumplings to go, please," he said to the old man behind the counter

"Sure, (says something in Chinese to the cook in the kitchen, then turns to Bugs) ten minutes,"

"Tanks," said Bugs sitting down on a chair.

"Da wife is expecting?"

"How did you know?" asked Bugs

"Everyone knows about you and Mrs. Bunny,"

"Oh, right," said Bugs, giving himself a mental slap in the head after remembering about the paparazzi.

"It's tough for her," he said, "but, its also tough for the men."

"Tell me about it," said Bugs sarcastically

"Alright I will. They may have to carry the baby around, but we have to deal with them. That is not easy at all. They can be so temperamental and touchy, like a walking time bomb," said the old man wisely

"Don't scare me,"

"You will go through it trust me. It is part of life,"

"So tell me Obi Won, what should I do?"

"Be kind and loving. Show her you care and stay calm no matter what. Find a way to cut the red wire. And if all else fails, run for cover!"

"Ok…" said Bugs cocking an eyebrow

"Ah dumplings are done," said the old man changing the subject. He put the container in a paper bag then in a plastic bag. "4.50 please," he said

Bugs paid him and was about to leave when the old man whistled. Bugs looked up and caught a fortune cookie that was tossed to him.

"Very good grasshopper," said the old man with a smile, "Be sure to give the lady my best wishes."

"Thank you sensei," said Bugs bowing down

"May the force be with you,"

Bugs got into his car and drove home. Once he got inside, he noticed the kitchen lights were on. When he went there he found Lola munching down on some carrots. He looked around and saw that all the food from the fridge was gone. Lola looked at him and cracked a small smile.

"Baby was desperate…" she said

"I can see dat," he said in amazement. He sat down by her and put the food on the table. Lola eyed the bag and opened it. She pulled out the Chinese food and started eating it.

"How much can you eat?" said Bugs in amazement

"I'm not just eating for myself, remember?" said Lola after taking a drink of water

"For whom, an army?" he said exaggeratedly

"I don't think that's even possible for a rabbit,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

Lola finished the dumplings and moved on to the cantaloupe.

"If you want some just help yourself," said Lola

"Nah, I tink I lost my appetite,"

"Suit yourself,"

He looked at her gobble down on the food. "Yikes," he muttered to himself. He then remembered the fortune cookie and took it out. He broke it and found the fortune inside. It said:

_Always remember that you can count on your loved ones,_

_Just as much as they can count on you_

He turned it over and it said:

_Want to learn Chinese? Take the classes; don't expect to learn a language from a slip of paper!_

He thought on that for a moment and concluded that it was true. He would have to take classes…no wait! That wasn't it! He counts on Lola just as much as she depends on him. He can always count on his friends and he knows that they will always be there for him. He knows that he's never alone.

Before he knew it, Lola finished all the food. She then felt hyper and started to fidget a little. She then got up and started to wash the dishes. Bugs got up and went to her.

"Lola, its late you should get some rest," he whispered to her in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't, I feel wide awake," she said swaying a little with him.

"Ah c'mon babe," he said turning off the faucet. He turned her to face him and looked at her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Ok," she said. She let go of the embrace and they both walked to their bedroom. They both got into bed and turned out the lights.

"I feel stuffed," said Lola

"Lo, you ransacked the kitchen," said Bugs

"I can't help it,"

"I read in a book dat da cravings are because da baby needs certain nutrients. Da baby is developing its important organs right now and it lacks certain nutrients, so it tells ya to eat more of what it needs,"

"(Giggles) They're so demanding, even before they enter the world!"

"Yeah," chuckled Bugs, "but dat's da way it is."

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" asked Lola randomly

"I don't know. I'll be satisfied wit whatever you give me,"

"Actually, its up to the male to determine the sex of the child,"

"Yeah sure get technical…(Yawns) but, lets just skip da biology lesson for now," said Bugs

"Agreed,"

"Let's sleep I'm tired,"

"I'm not that tired,"

"Just don't go to sleep too late. G'night Lo," he said closing his eyes

"G'night," she said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Lola couldn't sleep. So she decided to read her book. It was about the stages of pregnancy. When she was reading, she was thinking that she had to go through all of that. She meditated on all the possibilities. It dawned on her how serious things could get. She shuddered at the thought that something could go wrong. But when she looked at Bugs, a warm feeling filled her heart. She knew that she could count on him to help her through this. She knew that her Bugsy would never let anything happen to her nor to their child. With that in mind she put her book on the night table and turned off the side lamp. She turned over and placed her arm over Bugs' side. She sighed and thought, "Goodnight, my knight in shining armor."

Third Month…

It was a Saturday morning; Bugs and Lola just woke up from a good night's rest. Bugs was in the kitchen making coffee while Lola was taking a bath. After awhile, he heard her say, "Oh wow!"

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm huge,"

"What do you mean?"

"Come look,"

Bugs went to the bathroom and found her in her bathrobe. She was standing on the scale.

"I nearly doubled in my weight!"

"Shame, shame, shame! You're losing ya figure," said Bugs jokingly, "You're not disciplined enough to keep your weight controlled."

"Bugs!"

"I'm just kidding,"

"You better be," she glared

"You look good Lo, honestly," he said, "I'm just surprised at how you gained weight so fast."

"I know. Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah its like magic. One minute you're Halle Berry, next minute you're Aretha Franklin,"

"What…" she glared

"Eh…" he chuckled nervously

"You're lucky I like Aretha," she mumbled

She turned away and stared at the scale. Bugs realized that he hurt her feelings, so he came to her and gave her a hug. He caressed her and kissed her. This put a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why do you love me?" asked Bugs gazing into her eyes

"Why?" she gazed back. She gently pushed him off of her and did a spin change. She changed into a long sequenced blue dress and had her ears up in a bun. The bathroom got dark and a spotlight shown on her. Then 'Natural Woman' by Aretha Franklin played in the background and she then sang:

"Cause you make me feel,

Cause you make me feel,

Cause you make me feel like a natural woman!"

"Woman!" echoed a few distant voices.

"(Whistled and cheered) Alright Aretha, we gotta go now. Its time for your first sonogram," said Bugs

The lights turned on again and the music came to a stop. Lola then did a spin change into a pair of pants and a v-neck shirt.

"I'm ready. Lets go," she said cheerfully

They got into the car and drove to the hospital. They had an appointment early that afternoon. They arrived on time to Petunia's office. Once they entered the office, Petunia greeted them. She motioned Lola to lay down on the bed. Petunia prepared the machine and began the procedure.

"OK so lets see…" said Petunia passing the scanner over Lola's belly

"It tickles," said Lola

"Do you see that…"said Petunia pointing to an object on the screen, "that's the head."

"Ohh, look Bugs," sighed Lola

"Yeah I see it," he said holding her hand

"I see something…"said Petunia, "Yup!"

"What do you see?" asked Lola

"Another baby!" said Petunia

"Twins!" said Bugs

"That's right!" said Petunia

"Wow, I'm a mommy twice!" said Lola

"They look beautiful," said Petunia, "I don't see any problems whatsoever."

"Dat's good," said Bugs

"Oh Bugs I love you," said Lola

"I love you too," said Bugs kissing her lips

"Aww! Tender moment!" said Petunia clasping her hands together

Petunia printed out the pictures and gave them to the Bunnies. They thanked her and went home. They posted the photos on the fridge and put a label under it saying, "Twin's first picture."

Sixth Month…

One day Bugs and Lola were visiting her parents at their house. The whole family was there again. They were all talking about the expecting parents. Bugs, Lola, Larry, and Gladys were sitting on the couch talking. The other members of the family were talking in other parts of the house.

"Oh Lola I'm so happy for you," said Gladys, "You're in for a treat."

"Run away why you still can," whispered Larry in Lola's ear

"Why?" she asked

"Trust me…"

"I have something I want to show you," said Gladys getting up from her seat

"You're going to regret it…" whispered Larry to Bugs

"Regret what?" he asked

Gladys went to the TV and popped a tape into the VCR. "Lights!" she called. Then the lights grew dim. She went back to the couch and sat between Bugs and Lola.

"This is the tape of me giving birth to you Lola," she said

Everyone in the room jetted out of there. Bugs and Lola were about to get up but they were held down by Gladys. Larry knew he couldn't leave although he desperately wanted to. He just put his hand on his head thinking, "Darn it!"

"You two need to see this,"

"I told you so," whispered Larry

"What was that?" asked Gladys

"Nothing…"

Gladys played the tape. It was in a hospital room. Gladys was on a bed and in labor. She didn't have any streaks in her hair and she looked chubby. She was yelling and screaming. Larry was there too. He looked muscular and had blonde gray-less hair. He was holding on to her hand. He looked kind of scared, which was strange behavior for the usually stern Larry.

"Look what you've done to me!" yelled Gladys, "I hate you! Ahh!"

"Please Gladys, don't be so harsh," he said calmly

"If you were me, you would be harsh!" she shot back, "Get that camera out of here!"

The doctor and nurses were all over the place and it looked like chaos.

"Push!" they told her. They wiped her forehead with a towel and did what they could to calm her down.

She kept yelling and pushing. Larry was sweating and trying to help but he looked so helpless.

All the while, Bugs and Lola were wide eyed. Larry had his hands on his forehead. Gladys was glued to the screen eating popcorn.

On the TV, after a final push by Gladys, a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a girl," said the doctor

The doctor gave Lola to the nurse, who wrapped her in a towel. She then gave her to Gladys. Gladys was tired but she looked at Lola with a tearful smile. Larry looked at Lola and a glow filled his face. They looked so happy. Larry leaned over the bed and kissed his wife.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," she replied

Then the tape was cut.

"Lights!" said Gladys and the lights came on

"You gave me so much trouble!" said Gladys playfully to her daughter

"Yikes," muttered Bugs

"That was embarrassing…" muttered Larry

"I know what you mean…" whispered Lola

"Huh!" glared Gladys

"Nothing!" they all said together

"OK mom thanks for the footage but we really must be going…" said Lola getting up

"Yeah we got work tomorrow and we gotta get up early…" continued Bugs following her lead

"BYE!" they said together as the dashed towards their car. Then Gladys came after them….

"WAIT! I want to show you Brendan and Kate's tapes, too! I got Mindy's on DVD!"

But Bugs and Lola were already on the road and waved goodbye.

Ninth Month…

The big moment was approaching soon and Lola was more touchy than usual. She was off of work for obvious reasons. Bugs would go to the Looniversity then come back to his lovely wife everyday anxiously. He was becoming nervous cause he knew that it could happen at any moment and he wanted to be there to help.

Today he came home from work and found Lola sitting on the couch.

"Hi Lo," he greeted with a kiss

"Hi Bugs," she replied

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said, "I want to take a nap but they wont let me! They wont stop kicking!"

He sits next to her on the couch. He then leans over to her.

"Alright kids, leave your mommy alone," he said

She smiled. Bugs rubbed his hand on her belly and felt a little kick.

"Whoever did dat is gonna get in trouble!" he said

"You're so funny," she said, "You're already punishing them."

"I'm practicing my parenting skills,"

"I see,"

"What is there to eat?" said Bugs changing the subject

"There's a salad on the table,"

"Cool," he said getting up and heading towards the kitchen. He found the bowl and went back to the living room. He sat on the couch next to her.

"Let's watch tv," he said taking the control. He turned on the TV and flipped the channels. He stopped at this MLS soccer game. It was a pretty good game until…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT REF!" yelled Lola, which made Bugs jump out of his seat, "HE WAS TOTALLY OFF SIDES!"

"That's not what I had in mind when I wanted tossed salad," said Bugs as he looked at his salad on the floor.

"THE REF IS A BLIND DEAF AND DUMB JERK!" growled Lola as she snatched the control and changed the channel.

"WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO! 200 CHANNELS AND NOTHING TO WATCH!" she complained, "YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!"

"What?" asked Bugs nervously

"I need a hug," she said leaning on to him. He held her close to himself and thought, "mood swings." She calmed down and looked at the floor.

"Oh! I made you drop your salad! Sorry babe," said Lola more calmly

"Ah its OK," he said, "don't worry about it I'll clean it up."

"No its my fault, I'll clean it up," she said getting up. She was about to bend down but Bugs stopped her. He picked up the salad and motioned Lola to sit down.

"Ok," she said sitting down, "I just can't stand not being able to do anything."

"You won't be for long," he said taking his bowl to the kitchen. When he came back he noticed that Lola was looking very serious.

"What is it?" he asked

"I think its time,"

"TIME FOR WHAT?"

"To get a new TV," she said.

Bugs did a double take and said, "You had me scared for a minute."

"Our TV is getting too much static, I think we should get a new one," she said getting up and going to the kitchen. Bugs heard her pick up the telephone and though that she was gonna order one. Then he heard the receiver fall to the floor. He went to the kitchen thinking that she wasn't going to be able to bend down and pick it up. He saw her holding on to her belly and looking down. He immediately bent down to pick it up not bothering to look at her.

"Bugs, I think its time…" she said

"…to get a new phone?" he interrupted

"No," she said in a worried tone

"Time for what?" he said looking at her. She was leaning on the counter and had her teeth clenched in pain.

"They're coming!"

"Huh! What now?"

"Yeah NOW!"

"OK…we…need to…get the bag and go to the car!" he said nervously, "Just keep breathing…I'll get the…stuff!"

He ran out of there and went to the car. He turned on the ignition. Then he remembered he had to get the bag so he dashed inside and got the bag from the closet. He got back into the car and then realized, "Lola!" He went back inside and helped Lola out of the house and into the car. He then stepped on the gas and high tailed it out of there.

Bugs was very nervous as he drove to the hospital. Lola was in the passenger's seat moaning in pain.

"Ok Lo…keep breathing we're almost there!" he turned swiftly on a corner

"BUGS LOOK OUT!" yelled Lola

Bugs turned on a one-way street, the wrong way I might add.

"AHH!" they both yelled

Bugs did a 360 on the wheel and drove up the street in reverse.

"Watch out! Comin' trough!" he yelled

He turned on one corner and continued his way, the right way by the way.

Bugs drove into the emergency at the hospital.

"Hey I need a wheelchair! Woman in labor!" yelled Bugs to an attendant at the door. He went to the passenger's side and opened the door to help Lola out. The attendant came and helped Lola into a wheelchair. Bugs took her into the emergency room and the attendant followed them.

"Get me Dr. Pig," said Lola

The attendant went behind the desk and made a phonecall. A few minutes later Petunia came down.

"Wow! So the fateful ay has arrived," she said cheerfully, "hurry come with me!"

"Hey," said Bugs to the attendant. He tossed him a key and said, "park my car."

"What do I look like a valet!" he said

Bugs hurried with Lola down the corridor to the room that Petunia led them to. Then he and a few nurses helped Lola onto the bed. Lola was huffing and puffing.

"Ok you're doing good," said Petunia. She checked her contractions. "It's time alright!" she confirmed, "OK people move!"

The nurses and attendants started walking around doing things like checking machines and bringing in towels.

"Ahh!" wailed Lola. Bugs was by her side holding on to her hand.

"You're doing great babe," said Bugs

"Ok Lola, push!" said Petunia

Lola clenched her teeth and pushed. She pushed then exhaled.

"Ahh!" she groaned

"One more," repeated Petunia

Lola breathed deeply and pushed again. A nurse wiped the sweat from Lola's forehead. Then a cry filled the room.

"It's a girl," said Petunia holding the baby

Lola was all teary as she breathed.

"You're not done yet girlfriend," said Petunia, "push!"

"Ahh!" yelped Lola in pain as she pushed. Bugs gritted his teeth as his hand was crushed by her hand.

"Excellent!" said Petunia, "Just one more good push!"

Lola closed her eyes and gave one final push with all her strength. Another cry filled the room. Lola opened her eyes and saw Petunia cradling another baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," said Petunia

Lola's eyes filled with tears of joy. Bugs was also teary eyed. Petunia handed the baby boy to Bugs and the nurse handed the baby girl to Lola. The babies stopped crying and looked curiously at their parents. Bugs and Lola both looked at their children and a smile came to their faces. Bugs leaned over the bed with the baby and looked at Lola and his daughter.

"Oh Bugs!" sighed Lola

"I love you, Lo," said Bugs as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too," she replied

Later on…

Lola was moved to another room and Bugs was with her. The babies were taken to the nursery to be examined.

"Lola you were wonderful," said Bugs

"Oh Bugs I'm so happy," she said, "They are so beautiful."

"Just like their mother,"

"And father,"

He kissed her lips.

"You should get some rest, babe," said Bugs

"Ok," said Lola, "did you call my parents?"

"Yeah they're on their way,"

"Good,"

"I'm going to go look at the kids. Be sure to get some sleep, Ok,"

"I will,"

He gave her one more kiss before leaving the room.

He walked down a corridor until he found the nursery. Through the window he could see all the babies. Then he heard a few familiar voices from down the hall. He turned around and saw Larry, Gladys, Daffy, Melissa, and Petunia walking towards him.

"Congratulations!" said Gladys as she gave Bugs a bear hug.

"Hi mom, hi you guys," he said

"Aww look at the babies!" said Melissa. She scanned the rows of crying babies until she found two rabbits.

"They are so cute!" she exclaimed

Everyone looked and sighed at the two sleeping baby bunnies. The girl had light tan fur, white fur on her cheeks, and a little bit blonde hair on her head. The boy had light gray fur and white fur on his cheeks.

"A mini-Bugs and a mini-Lola," said Daffy with a smile

"What are their names?" asked Larry

"Tanya and Sean," said Bugs

"Those are nice names," said Petunia

"Hmm…Bugs, Lola, Tanya, and Sean Bunny," said Daffy aloud, "hey that's a BLT sandwich!"

Melissa slapped the back of his head. Bugs chuckled.

"Where's Lola?" asked Gladys

"She's resting in her room," Bugs answered

"The poor dear must be tired!"

"Definetly," added Petunia

"I want to see her," said Gladys about to skip away when Larry stopped her

"Let's let her rest," said Larry

"OK," said Gladys disapointedly

Everyone turned to see the babies again. Tanya ands Sean both awoke. Tanya stared at Bugs with her big blue eyes. "Just like your mother," he whispered. She then looked at the others and saw Daffy then started to cry. Melissa slapped the back of his head again.

"What did I do?" he wailed

"You're scaring Tanya," she replied

Then Sean looked at the ducks and made a little baby smile. He looked at the others and stopped at Bugs. He looked at him wide eyed. He blinked.

"Hey there son," whispered Bugs, "how are ya?"

Sean blinked again and smiled a toothless grin.

"Me too,"

Larry and Gladys looked at them. Tanya and Sean looked curiously at them.

"Hi there!" said Gladys, "I'm grandma!"

They blinked and tilted their heads.

"Aw! You're so adorable!"

Larry put his hand on Bugs' shoulder and gave him a smile. Bugs smiled back. He understood that Larry was proud and happy for him. They both looked upon the children, they were looking back.

Bugs felt a joy in his heart. A different kind of love filled his heart. Bugs understood what it meant to be a man, now he understands what it means to be a father.


	19. The Confrontation

J.C. the Wabbit: Sorry I'm a really slow updater!

**The Confrontation**

Bugs and Lola had two beautiful healthy children, the mischievous little Tanya and the playful little Sean. The Bunnies had to accommodate their home for the newborns. A room was added and it had two cribs, two dressers, two changing tables, and a pail. It had plenty of stuffed toys, clothes, and many other baby necessities. The Bunny home was complete.

Today, Bugs came home from work. He found his family in the living room. Tanya and Sean were in a crib. Tanya was playing with a stuffed teddy bear while Sean was drinking milk. Lola was on the floor doing sit-ups.

"Hi Lo," greeted Bugs

"Hi Bugsy," she answered after coming up then going down

"Workin' out I see,"

"Yeah, (down) I've got to lose all this baby fat (up),"

Bugs went over to the crib…

"Hi there," he said

Tanya looked up and gave a smile. Sean just looked over and continued drinking his milk.

"What are we gonna do about tomorra?" asked Bugs

"What (down) about?" asked Lola

"Tomorra you're comin' back to da school, right? What are we gonna do about da kids?"

"We can't get my parents (up) to watch them. They're visiting my cousin in Nevada (down),"

"So I guess we're gonna take them with us,"

"I guess so (up)"

"Each of us will take one of them with us throughout the day,"

"Ok (down)"

"You hear dat kids," said Bugs to the babies, "you're gonna see where mommy and daddy woiks tomorra."

They looked at him with curious eyes, then they blinked together.

Early the next morning…

"WAAH! WAAH!" cried the twins

"Huh?" awoke Lola, "it's the kids…"

"Before seven dey're your kids," Bugs shifted in bed and groaned as well.

"My hero," muttered Lola as she got out of bed. She went over to the kids' room. Sean and Tanya were crying like crazy.

"What's up guys?" she asked as she looked over their cribs.

"WAAH!" they answered. She picked each of them up and cradled them in her arms. They soon calmed down a little.

"You guys hungry?" she asked. She put them back down and went to the kitchen to warm up the bottles. She came back and gave them each a bottle. She then caught a whiff of something foul in the air. She traced it back to Sean's diaper.

"Wow little guy! You smell just like your father after he eats a burrito,"

"I hoid dat!" shouted Bugs from the bedroom

Lola and Sean giggled.

After getting the babies and themselves ready, they went to the car. They drove to the Looniversity right on time. Bugs decided to take Sean with him and Lola took Tanya. Bugs carried Sean into his office and parked his carriage right next to his desk.

"OK son, dis is where you're old man earns a livin',"

Sean looked curiously around his surroundings. He was a little startled when Sam came into the office.

"Mr. Bunny, we got some issues down at the cafeteria. And…hey what do we have here?" said Sam

"Dis is my son, Sean," said Bugs

"Aww! He's a cute little critter," said Sam. He began to tickle Sean's chin. Then Sean pulled on his Sam's red beard.

"Ow!" yelped Sam

Sean kept his grip, giggling all the time. Bugs chuckled a little at the sight. He then made Sean let go.

"He's got one heck of a grip!" said Sam in astonishment

"Dat's my boy," said Bugs proudly

In the gym…

Lola was feeding Tanya in her stroller when her first class was coming from the locker rooms. Babs and the others zoomed to Lola when they saw Tanya.

"AW!" they said together

"Class, this is my daughter, Tanya," introduced Lola

"Isn't she the cutest!" exclaimed Babs, "she looks just like you."

"Can we play with her?" asked the class

"Sure, but be gentle," said Lola

The class was overjoyed.

"Where am I?" asked Babs as she covered her face. "Hi!" she said as she opened her hands. Tanya laughed a toothless smile.

"Aw!" said the class

"Can I feed her?" asked Shirley

"OK," approved Lola.

Shirley took the bottle and fed Tanya. After a few good gulps, she stopped and let out a burp.

"Aw!" exclaimed the class

Tanya yawned then closed her eyes to sleep.

"Aw!" exclaimed the class

"Shh!" hushed Lola

Then the class took out a sign that read, "AW!"

After the day was done, Bugs and Lola met up again at the office.

"Hey babe," greeted Bugs with a kiss, "how'd it go?"

"Pretty good. All of my classes loved her," said Lola cradling Tanya, "how was your day?"

"Little Sean here had a close encounter wit Sam today. You should've seen it,"

Then they were interrupted by Lola's cell phone.

"Hello?…Oh! Hi Rodney! How are you?…Fine, thanks…really?….for us?…Ok," answered Lola. She turned to Bugs and asked, "is it Ok that we go to the track today?"

"Sure, it's fine wit me,"

"He said yes….good…so we'll see you there, bye!" said Lola hanging up the phone.

"What's up, doc?" asked Bugs

"It was Rodney. He wants us to go back to the track to show us something,"

"Show us what?"

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise,"

"Ok. So let's go,"

They pushed the strollers along to the car. They strapped the kids into their baby seats and drove off. Little did they know that there was a car following them.

They arrived at the track, where Rodney Raccoon had his shop. They walked inside and were greeted warmly by Rodney.

"Hi guys!" he greeted with a hug for each, "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It's been a while," said Lola

"Wow! These two must be Sean and Tanya!" said Rodney bending down to have a look, "They look just like you two. They are so adorable! Congratulations you two."

"Thanks," said Bugs and Lola simultaneously

"You two must be wondering what the big surprise is,"

"We are curious,"

"Come with me," said Rodney leading them to the back of his shop. Outside there was a huge box. "Open it," said Rodney

Lola and Bugs went to the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of new Harley Davidson motorcycles. They gasped at the sight.

"Oh my goodness! Rodney!" said Lola joyfully. She went over to the bike and examined it.

"I remember your bike got trashed, so I took the liberty of getting you a new one," said Rodney

"Oh thank you!" said Lola giving him a hug

"I also remember that you needed a bike, too. So I thought you would like one, too. Think of it as a belated wedding present."

"Thanks, doc," said Bugs shaking Rodney's hand

Lola got on the bike and gripped the handles. She really wanted to ride it, to hear the engine roar, to feel the wind in her hair. But she looked at the babies and knew she couldn't leave them. She got off the bike and walked over to the stroller. Bugs noticed her expression.

"Go ahead, Lo," said Bugs

"Huh?" said Lola

"Go take it for a spin, I'll watch da kids,"

"Really?"

"Sure,"

"Oh thanks babe," she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. She did a spin change into her bike-riding outfit, which consisted of a leather jacket, knee-high leather boots, blue jeans, a white tank top, and sunglasses. Bugs was wide eyed. She tickled his chin playfully before going to the bike and put on her old helmet. She hit the gas and zoomed out of there. Bugs whistled.

"She's still got it," said Bugs

"You never forget how to ride," said Rodney

"Dat's so true,"

Lola felt free as she rode down the familiar track. She zoomed on the trail and past the other bikers. "Woo hoo!" she cheered. After a good ride around the track, she decided to take a brake in a clearing she found on the trail. There was a little stream running through this area. She took some water and washed the dust off her helmet. She heard an engine behind her but assumed it was another rider, so she didn't even get up to look. She heard a footstep on the gravel, then the shutting of a door.

"A car?" thought Lola. Then she heard a voice that she never expected to hear.

"Well if it isn't the slut who stole my husband," said the woman

"No way!" thought Lola. She turned around and saw a gray female rabbit. She had brown hair and black eyes. Lola was not happy to see her.

"So, we finally meet," said Lola coolly, keeping her rage under control, like a dam holding back a raging river.

"I've waited ages for this moment," said Honey, "I'm Honey Bunny, Bugs' true love."

"You are Honey, but you're not my husband's true love. I am,"

"No way, I am!"

"Listen, try to get this through your thick little skull, Bugs doesn't love you anymore. You left him, remember?"

"I came back for him, I just know he misses my like crazy,"

"The only one who's crazy is you,"

"You're the crazy bimbo that stole him from me!"

"Me!"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"You," said Lola coldly. She then saw that a brown rabbit came out of the car from the driver's seat. He had light brown eyes and dark black hair. "And you're boyfriend," added Lola.

"Forget him, this is between you and me!"

"Why don't you just leave me and my family alone? You're never going to take Bugs from me, so you can just give up now,"

"Me? Give up? Puh-leez! That's where you're wrong girlfriend!"

"I'm not your friend,"

"I just know my Bugsy wugsy misses his Honey wonny!"

Lola cocked an eyebrow, "and you call me the bimbo."

Honey eyed her evilly after that remark. She continued, "I bet he calls out my name when he's forced to make love to you. He calls out to me, I just know he's longing for my sensual touch. Only I can make him happy. He has to pretend that you are me so he could bear it."

Lola started to laugh after she said that.

"What's so funny?" asked Honey enraged

"Reality check, Bugs has never ever called me a bitch,"

"Ouch!" said Bob

"You shut up bub!" yelled Honey

"It's Bob,"

"Whatever!"

"You have some sick fantasy. They have places where they take care of your kind. I'm sure Arkham Asylum has plenty of room to accomadate you," said Lola while walking to her bike

"Yeah sure, run away! Run to your bastard children!" yelled Honey

A part of the dam had broken.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Lola, "OR I'LL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU!"

"What are you going to do? Punch me?" said Honey giving Lola a slap on the face. Lola turned her head to face her after receiving the blow.

"That was a bitch-slap," said Lola with cold eyes. She clenched her fist and said, "THIS IS A PUNCH!" She gave Honey an uppercut to her face. Honey fell backwards on to the gravel. Lola put on her helmet and got on her bike. She hit the gas and left them in the clearing.

"GO AHEAD! RUN YOU SCARED LITTLE SLUT! YOU'RE JUST A BLONDE WITH NO BRAINS AND NO BRAWN!" yelled Honey after spitting out a bloody tooth.

Lola heard what she said and vowed that she wasn't going to get away with that. She went back to the shack and got off her bike. She went towards a huge garage and Rodney saw her heading towards it.

"Hey Lola, what's wrong?" asked Rodney

"You don't mind if I borrow the Goliath do you?"

Rodney could tell she was pissed, so he knew he had to say yes. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks," She went inside the garage

Bugs was inside the shop, watching the kids take their nap. He heard the motorcycle so he came out of the shop to see Lola. He just heard her say something, but when he came out she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Rodney, where's Lola?" asked Bugs

"She's on a war path. She went to get Goliath," said Rodney

"Goliath? Who or what is a Goliath?"

A roar came from the garage, which answered his question.

"Whoah…" muttered Bugs

Back at the clearing…

"She retreated! That means I won the battle!" cried Honey triumphantly.

"Yeah, sure," said Bob

"But look what that little witch did to my face!" she said while looking at herself in a mirror, "she's gonna pay for that!"

"Honey, why can't you just let it go?"

"I can never let it go! Hmm…I know what I'll do! I'll take your car and while she's running home to mommy I'll run her over! Mwa ha ha!"

"That's going to far!"

"You think so?" said Honey going to car and turning on the engine.

She was about to hit the gas when she heard a terrible roar. She was frozen when she the source. It was a black monster truck with flames painted on the sides. The driver was an enraged Lola Bunny. The dam had finally broken.

"Oh crud…" muttered Honey

"There's no way I'd let you get away that easily," she made the engine roar, "so, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I'll never give up!" yelled Honey

"Suit yourself," Lola stomped on the pedal, as did Honey. Honey hit the brakes as she chickened out. Lola kept going and ran over the car with a thud.

"NO! Watch out!" yelled Bob

The car had a huge dent on the roof. Honey was still inside, and mad as ever.

"I DARE YOU TO DO THAT AGAIN!"

"If you say so…" said Lola putting the monster truck in reverse.

"NO WAIT!" yelled Honey

Bob covered his eyes as Lola finished off the car. When Lola stopped, the car was unrecognizable. The door fell off its hinges and Honey rolled out of the car. She was all bruised, but very much alive.

"That was just a warning!" yelled Lola from the truck, "you better get the hell out of here and never bother my family again! If you don't, I'll turn you into road kill!"

"You can't do anything to…" started Honey, but Lola made the engine roar, "OK! OK! I accept your conditions…"

"Good, now get out of here!" said Lola hitting the gas and doing a 270 degree turn and zoom out of there in a cloud of dust.

Honey coughed out some dust as she struggled to get up. Bob ran to her saying, "Oh no! My baby!"

"I think she broke my nail," muttered Honey

"NOT YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR!"

"Huh? Me?"

"My beautiful car -whimper- my baby…" cried Bob

Lola drove up to the shop and found the guys outside. When she climbed down the truck, she let out a sigh of relief. The raging river had calmed down.

"So, had a nice joy ride?" asked Rodney

"Yeah, it was…invigorating," said Lola, "Oh and Bugs, you'll never believe who I saw today."

"Who?" asked Bugs

"You're ex,"

"My ex…Honey was here?" said Bugs kind of shocked

"Yeah, but she's not here anymore,"

The guys started getting the idea of what went down.

"What happened?" asked Bugs

"Oh, we talked like sensible adults, and we came to an agreement,"

"Really?" said Rodney unconvinced

"Oh, she agreed and we'll never see her again,"

"Dat's great, Lo," said Bugs

"Actually, it was kind of funny running into her today," said Lola with a smile, "so funny I had to back up and do it again."

"What?"

"Nothing!" said Lola as innocently as possible

"OK," said Bugs, "well Rodney I think we should be going. Tanks for everything."

"Oh it was my pleasure," said Rodney, "Bye you guys!"

"Bye Rodney, and thanks for the bikes!" called out Lola

They said their goodbyes and took the napping kids to the car. They then attached the bikes to back of the car. They waved goodbye to Rodney before going into the car and driving away.

All the while Lola had a grin on her face. Bugs saw this but didn't mention anything about it. He knew how is wife is, he knows that Lola must have beat the crap out of Honey. And to be honest, he's glad she did!

J.C. the Wabbit: Once again apologies to the Honey fans who may have been offended. (Although I don't think there would be any reading this story by now!). Note I did not kill her! I will never have a Looney Tune killed, no matter how much I despise them!

Ok people, those who want to make fanart for this fic, be sure to tell me where I can see it! Or give me a website where I can post my own…

To Invader Neutron, I'm just curious to know…what made you think I was a guy? I'm not offended or anything, I'm just curious…


	20. Happy Anniversary!

Please don't attack me! ducks for cover Maybe this chapter will make you feel better…

**Happy Anniversary**

Before they knew it, Bugs And Lola were soon to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Bugs wanted to prepare a very special night for them. First thing he did was to get a babysitter for the kids. He was able to convince Granny. Second, he needed a location and a plan of attack. Love is a battle isn't it?

That afternoon…Bugs was engaged in a conversation over the phone

"Eh, ok…very good…dat would be great," he said

Just then Lola came into the room.

"Gotta go, bye!" hanged up Bugs quickly

"Who were you talking to?" asked Lola

"Nobody," said Bugs innocently

"Right," said Lola not believing him

"It was just some…telemarketer. Lets just concentrate on us now," said Bugs getting up and placing his hands on her waist, "Its gonna be just you and me tonight, Lo."

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Lola, forgetting about the phone call

"It's a surprise…" said Bugs with a sneaky grin, "but, I'll give ya preview."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" He said swinging her over and about to kiss her Casanova style before…RING!

"I got it!" yelled Bugs quickly, dropping Lola with a thud on the floor to pick up the phone. "Hello? Yeah…." He then looked at the evil face Lola gave him, "eh, no speaky any engleesh! Sorries!"

"Yeah, now she'll never guess that I'm hiding something!" said Lola sarcastically as she left the room.

Bugs slapped his head, "D'oh!"

He then answered the phone, "I told you not to call at dis time! Now she's getting suspicious… I told you what I wanted. You just do what I asked and I'll handle da rest…Tanks, bye!"

Later that night…

Bugs knew he had to make-up for earlier. He promised to himself that he will do everything in his power to make it an unforgettable night.

He finished getting ready. He was wearing a very nice black suit. Soon enough he heard the doorbell ring. He went to answer it and found Granny at the door.

"Hello dear, sorry I'm late," said Granny

"Eh, its OK Granny," said Bugs

"Where are the little darlings?"

"Dey're over here," said Bugs leading her to the living room. The kids were playing in the playpen.

"Why hello there cuties!" she said picking Tanya up. She tickled her chin and Tanya giggled.

"Thanks for watching them," said Bugs

"Its no trouble dear," said Granny putting Tanya down, "where's Lola?"

"She's getting ready,"

"I'm ready," said Lola as she came into the room. She was wearing a very sexy black dress. Bugs was wide-eyed.

"You look beautiful deary," said Granny

"Thanks," said Lola, "Their bottles are warming up in the stove, their diapers are on top of the changer, and…"

"Its alright dear, I can figure it out. You two are running late! I want you two to go out and enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of the home front and the little darlings!"

"Well…alright. If there is any trouble, just call my cell phone, Ok?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry yourself,"

"Ok," said Lola. She then turned her attention to Bugs, "are you ready?"

"Huh…" babbled Bugs. He then shook himself into reality and said quickly, "yes! Lets go!"

They got into their car and drove away….to where? Only Bugs knows! (and me….ha ha!)

"Where are we?" asked Lola, who was blindfolded at the moment

"You'll see…" said Bugs leading her out of the car

"How can I?"

"I mean eventually," he stopped her where she stood, "OK, you can look now."

Lola lifted her blindfold. She was surprised. It was a lake. Not just any lake, but the lake that she loved so much. There was a white domed structure on the bank of the lake. There was a table for two in the center with a candle and a waiter who was well….waiting for them! There was a chef waiting outside a tent, that was his makeshift kitchen. Eh, what were ya expecting, da Ritz?

"Oh Bugs!" gasped Lola

"Eh, I knew you would like it," said Bugs

"This is so wonderful!" she said before giving him an assertive kiss.

They both walked together towards the table, where the waiter courteously helped them sit down and hand them their menus. They read their all-vegetarian menus and picked what they liked. They gave their orders to the waiter, who went to the chef, who went to work.

While they were waiting…

"Oh its so beautiful here tonight," said Lola

"And it brings back so many memories," added Bugs

"Yeah, like our first date,"

"Yeah, we were right over dere sitting on top of da hood of da car," said Bugs pointing to an area by the lake.

"And then it started to rain," she giggled then said, "you looked so cute when you were singing in the rain."

"Oh you saw dat?"

"Yeah,"

"Dat was a great day for me," said Bugs, "I have a lot of memories of dis place. I used to come here when I wanted to be alone. Just to think, you know. But I'll never forget dat night."

"Me neither," sighed Lola, "You saved my life that night,"

"Not only did I save your life, but you saved mine,"

"And how is that?"

"When you told me you loved me too. You brought me to life wit dose woids,"

"I don't know what I would have done without you Bugs. When you came into my life, my world became a wondrous place of love. Life is worth living, just because you're here…with me,"

"Now and forever, Lo" he said holding her hand, looking into her eyes for a moment.

"Its really quiet here" said Bugs changing the subject, "I think we need some entertainment."

As soon as he said that, a Mariachi band zoomed to their table and began to play a beautiful Spanish ballad.

"Oh! This is so sweet," said Lola

Then their dinner arrived. They ate, they talked, and then they ate some more.

"Excuse me waiter," said Bugs

"Yes, sir?" said the waiter

"Please bring da lady and me ya best wine,"

"Very good sir," said the waiter. He went to fetch the wine. He served them two glasses.

"What shall we drink to?" asked Bugs

"To love," said Lola

"To us," said Bugs

They lifted their glasses and drank. It was a beautiful evening of romance for them.

But soon it began to get late and they had to get back home to the kids. They got into the car and drove home, but Bugs took an unusual route.

"Why are we going this way?" asked Lola

"Eh, I hoid dat dere was a traffic jam dat way, so I'm avoiding it,"

"OK,"

The road they took led them to Acme Loo. To their surprise, the lights were on in the gym.

"That's weird," said Lola

"Lets go investigate," said Bugs

He parked the car and they walked towards the door. When they walked through, it was silent until…

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" yelled a crowd of family and friends

Lola practically jumped. Bugs had a smile on his face.

"Wow! Aww, you guys shouldn't have!" said Lola

Melissa and Petunia came up to her, "We wanted to. Besides it was all Bugs' idea."

"Bugs' idea?" said Lola. She looked around but Bugs was gone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," came a familiar voice. The lights went dim and a spotlight shone on Lola. "All of you showed up tonight to celebrate our first year togeder as husband and wife."

A light then shined on a makeshift stage. Bugs was on the microphone with a guitar. On the stage was Taz on drums, Daffy on bass, and Porky on piano.

"I'd like to dedicate dis song to da woman of my life, Mrs. Lola Bunny," said Bugs, "1,2,3." Then the band played a familiar song. Sing it if you know it!

I met her by chance while in da show  
Where you showed me off and you were cool just like Coca-cola  
C-o-l-a cola  
She walked passed me and she gave me a glance  
I asked her her name and in a pretty voice she said Lola  
L-o-l-a Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola

Well I'm not da world's most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walked like a woman and was tough like a man  
Oh my Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola

Well we shared some laughs and had our time  
Oh wow she was fine  
She made me feel what its like to be free  
And I said wont you come home wit me?  
Well I'm not da world's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes I completely fell for my Lola

Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola

What can I say?  
A man's gotta do  
Dat he has to do  
I got down on my knees  
Then I looked at her and she at me  
Well dat's da way dat I want it to stay  
And I always want it to be dat way

for my Lola Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
Girls will be girls and boys will be boys  
It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world

except for Lola Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola

Well I never knew what was in store  
And I'd never ever kissed so tender before  
Then Lola smiled and took me by da hand  
And said I'll be your girl if you'd be my man  
Well I'm not da world's most masculine man  
But I know what I am and I am the biggest fan  
of my Lola Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola

The crowd cheered for Bugs and his band. Lola was in the spotlight, filled with tears of joy. Bugs came off of the stage and went towards her. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. He returned the hug and accepted the kiss gracefully. The crowd was touched by the display.

"Oh Bugs!" she sighed, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Dats right," he whispered back

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The whole night was a glorious night of celebration and love. They partied well into the next morning. Eh, toons! Such party animals!

Bugs and Lola got home at three in the morning. Granny was reading a book while sitting in a chair. She heard them come in then approached them.

"The kids are asleep," whispered Granny

"Were they any trouble?" asked Lola

"No, they were well behaved little darlings,"

"Thanks for everything Granny," said Bugs

"My you were quite the singer," said Granny

"You heard about the party? I'm sorry you had to miss it," said Lola

"I didn't miss a thing, I saw the whole party via satellite,"

"Wow, dats cool," whispered Bugs, "we don't want to keep you any longer, Granny. Here," he said handing her some money

"No no,"

"Please Granny," insisted Bugs

"I don't want any money. Its alright,"

"Please Granny don't do this to us. You must take it," insisted Lola

"Well, if you two must insist," said Granny, reluctantly taking the cash.

"Do you have a ride home?" asked Bugs

"Yes, I can manage dear, goodnight," said Granny walking towards the door, "and congratulations."

"Thanks," said Bugs and Lola together, waving goodbye to her at the door

She drove off in her own car and Lola shut the door. Bugs then sneaked up to her and kissed her assertively against the door.

"Oh, you're so bad," whispered Lola when he released the kiss

"I know," he whispered back

"Shall we continue this?"

"You bet,"

Bugs and Lola than tip-toed towards their room. When they were walking past the kids' door, Bugs felt a sneeze coming. Lola stopped him by placing her finger under his nose. They stood still cause they heard the kids stir in bed. They were about to take another step when…

"ACHOO!" sneezed Lola

"WAH!" wailed Tanya and Sean

"Eh, I'll put dem to sleep, you go get ready," suggested Bugs

"OK," said Lola

Bugs came into the room and sat between the kids' cribs.

"Alright, calm down guys," soothed Bugs. The kids quieted down a little.

"Dere dat's better," continued Bugs, "how about I tell you kids a story?"

They looked at him curiously.

"I'll take dat as a yes. Once upon a time dere was dis handsome Prince who lived in a great kingdom. He wasn't happy because his Princess was really a Witch who only wanted da Prince's kingdom. Da Witch stole da Prince's heart and ran away with a Wizard from another kingdom."

They looked at him strangely.

"Dat wizard wasn't a nice wizard like Harry Potter. He was more like You-Know-Who except much dumber."

They giggled.

"Da Prince was very sad. He didn't know what to do. The Duke, his friend, told him to 'search da kingdom. Maybe you'll find something dat will make you feel better.' So da Prince did so. He searched all over. Until one day he found a pretty Maiden. She was a noble lady who happened to be exploring the land. Da Prince fell madly in love wit her. Da Maiden was unsure at first, den she eventually became his friend."

The kids smiled.

"Da Prince and da Maiden were very good friends. One day when dey were riding horses, something bad happened. A Fiend who was after da Maiden came and attacked her. Da Maiden was smart and escaped da first attack. However, when da Maiden was alone he struck again. Da Prince came and saved her. Da Warriors of da kingdom came and arrested da Fiend. Da Maiden was very grateful dat da Prince saved her. Da Prince tought dat dis would be da time to tell her how he felt. So he took her to an enchanted lake and declared his love for her. The Maiden was very happy and she told him dat she loved him, too. At dat moment da Maiden transformed into a beautiful Sorceress. She then used her magical powers to give back the heart da was stolen by da Witch. Da Witch was very mad."

Da… I mean…The kids whimpered a little.

"Don't worry, da Sorceress' magic was good and couldn't be hurt by da evil magic of da Witch. Da Prince was very happy dat da Sorceress saved him, so he asked her to marry him. Da Sorceress was very happy and said yes. Dey were very happy dat dey celebrated wit deir friends, da Duke and Duchess. But one day da evil Fiend returned. He came to get revenge. He used his lance to attack, and da Sorceress was hurt when she tried to save the Duchess."

The kids let out a little cry. But Bugs hushed them.

"Da Prince was really mad. He used all of his might to defeat da Fiend himself. Da Fiend was never to be seen again when da Prince was trough wit him. Da Prince was scared dat da Sorceress wouldn't make it, but thankfully da Sorceress was strong. She survived da attack. Da Prince was very happy."

The kids smiled then let out a little yawn.

"Soon da Prince and da Sorceress were married and became King and Queen of da kingdom. Dey were very happy together. Da King and da Queen had two beautiful children, da new Prince and Princess. But one day da evil Witch came to attack dem. Da Queen used her magical powers to send dat awful Witch out of da kingdom forever. Da King and Queen ruled da land and lived happily ever after,"

The kids were sound asleep after Bugs finished his story. He kissed their foreheads then tip-toed towards the door. When he reached the hallway he found Lola waiting for him there.

"That was a really cute story Bugs," she whispered

"Thanks," he whispered back

"So, is that the end of your story?"

"No way," he said with a smile, "It was just the beginning."

But it is THE END of this story…

J.C. the Wabbit: Well people my story has reached its end. I'm sad. I loved writing this story… now it's over…snivel. Oh well all, stories have to end sometime. But I'll write some more stories!

Oh yeah, I will make fanart for this story. Emphasis on WILL because I haven't any at the moment. I'll post it on DA. (Thanks to Bugsygurl for the suggestion!) There will be a link on my profile.

This story is hereby copyrighted (…although not technically…) Please people don't copy my stuff! (Its been brought to my attention that my stuff has been appearing in other places where I didn't give permission. I let it slide at first, but I'm not the only one who noticed. Please! Please don't steal my story that I worked so hard to write!)


End file.
